All My Brothers
by Reba Jean
Summary: Serena & Darien romantic comedy postStars & preCrystal Tokyo in which their family unexpectedly becomes somewhat larger than just three . . . and much sooner than anticipated.
1. Part 1

All My Brothers – Part 1  
By: Reba Jean, June, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R   
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright   
1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain   
or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.   
Notes: This is an alternate timeline / storyline. It references plot   
elements from the manga, anime, and novels by Lianne Sentar based on   
the anime, and is not totally consistent with any one of these. Names   
are a mixture of English and Japanese.  
  
Theme: "Do not be deceived, God is not mocked; for whatever a man   
sows, that he will also reap." Gal. 6:7  
  
Serena sat on the edge of the koi pond idly tossing pebbles into the   
water and watching the patterns of the ripples. Her friend Rei   
finished raking the gravel curves around the giant black meteorite in   
the center of the meditation garden at Cherry Hill Temple. The other   
girls had already left.   
  
"Why did you want me to stay? Its late, nearly dinner time and I'm   
starving", whined Serena.  
  
"I wanted to try and talk some sense into you privately", answered Rei.   
"You're going to get yourself in trouble if you don't stop sneaking out   
at night alone to go over and stay at Darien's. You could get mugged   
or worse. Not to mention, Rini's not around any longer to play   
chaperone."  
  
Red faced, Serena shouted angrily, "Who told you that? I'm going to   
pound them into the ground!"  
  
"Luna", replied Rei. "She said she was worried about you and that you   
wouldn't listen to her."  
  
"Where is that nosy cat! I'm gonna throw her in the pond for your fish   
to eat!" Screeched Serena.   
  
Luna slipped out of sight around a boulder. "My, my," said Luna to   
herself, "at least Rei is getting some reaction."  
  
"Rei, I don't see that my PRIVATE affairs are any of your business   
anyway," complained Serena.  
  
"Anything that can hurt you is scout business. Even if it's your own   
stupidity at getting yourself into a situation that you shouldn't,"   
replied Rei.  
  
"Nothing like that's gonna happen," pouted Serena, "Darien never does   
anything; he's always a perfect gentleman." Adding to herself, "No   
matter what I do."  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried about anything he might do. You're the one that   
can't be trusted to behave! You have no control with food and eat   
constantly. You always sleep late. You never study. And you're   
incredibly lazy," cataloged Rei.  
  
"I'm not staying around here any longer just so you can insult me.   
You're just a bossy, nosy, old grouch!" cried Serena as she ran out of   
the temple grounds.  
  
"Sorry about that Rei. At least you tried," said Luna as she emerged   
from beneath the bushes where she was hiding. She trotted out the gate   
following Serena home at a safe distance.  
  
'***************'  
  
Running down the stairs, snatching her math book off the pile on the   
table, Serena flew out the door. Yelling over her shoulder, "I'm off   
to do math, got some problems due tomorrow and a test."  
  
She hopped, skipped, and jogged along the street, partly from the chill   
February night air, partly from anticipation. As usual, she reached   
Darien's apartment much more quickly than the walk home. Ringing the   
bell, she danced around juggling her math book, purse, and shopping bag   
from her expedition with Mina earlier that day.   
  
Darien answered the door clad in a solid black set of sweats. "Oh, Hi   
Serena, come on in." Seeing her textbook, he groaned, "I'm not going   
to do your homework for you this time, no matter how much you whine and   
beg. It's late and I'm beat. Couldn't you have started earlier for   
once?" Serena didn't stop to answer, tossing her jacket and stuff in   
the corner. She flew at him in a move like a football tackle and   
grabbed him in one of her bear hugs. This elicited a genuine groan of   
pain, "Watch it, please! I'm still hurting from that dustup this   
afternoon at the Power Plant Park."  
  
Concerned, she asked. "What happened? Are you all right?"   
  
"Oh, it's nothing much," he answered. "Lita got jumped this afternoon   
and called Ami for help. I think you and Mina were still in detention.   
Rei and I were the only ones close enough to get there in time. I was   
checking out the new mountain bike trails and so was right there. Lita   
was surrounded by like ten huge weird looking guys in old 60's hippie   
outfits. They were sort of bulked up about twice normal size. Lita   
took out four; I got the rest except for two that got away. Rei   
blasted one guy running toward the lake and I chased after the other   
guy who climbed to the top level of the old power plant. While we were   
fighting we sort of rolled down some stairs. When I knocked him out he   
went back to normal size."  
  
Darien moved into the kitchen and told Serena to bring in her math and   
to get started while he fixed some coffee. She actually worked, with   
the usual moans, groans, and complaints about cruel taskmasters, for   
about an hour. The phone rang, interrupting the current series of   
whining. Darien answered the phone and passed it to Serena, "It's for   
you. It's your Mom."  
  
"Hi, Mom," Serena answered. "Say how did you know where I was?" She   
inadvertently asked out loud, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Unfazed her mother answered, "Well, it was either Ami's or Darien's   
since your math book was gone. And I think I know who would be more   
likely to help you this late when you show up at their door begging.   
That poor guy is a pushover where you are concerned. You do know how   
late it is don't you? Are you finished yet? How much longer do you   
think you will be?"  
  
"Well, gee, I dunno. I'm only about half done, he wouldn't do any of   
the problems for me and made me do them myself," she pouted. This was   
accompanied by laughter from Darien at Serena's comments. She stuck   
out her tongue and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Well it's too late for you to be out alone. Have Darien drive you   
home when you finish," began her mother, but stopped in mid-sentence.   
"I just remembered, is he all right? He rode by here on his bike this   
afternoon looking for you and seemed kind of dazed or out of it. He   
was all scraped and bruised and the back of his tee shirt had a bunch   
of blood spots. He said that he took a spill in some thorn bushes. He   
wouldn't let me look at any of it though. If he has a head injury,   
that could be serious, and he should have somebody watch him."   
  
"Hey, let me put you on hold so I can call Lita and check out   
something," said Serena to her Mom. She called Lita and asked for her   
version of what had happened at the park that afternoon.   
  
Lita confirmed most of what Darien had told Serena. "But he didn't   
just 'sort of roll down some stairs'. He and that guy were grappling   
and fell head first down four levels of caged ladders and then rolled   
down two levels of stairs punching each other. Darien took the weight   
of both when they landed. The guy landed some pretty good blows before   
Darien took him out." Lita said.  
  
Serena frowned, and put her mother back on the line. "Lita was at the   
park today and saw Darien take a pretty bad fall. But I guess Mr. Tuff   
Guy must be all right because he landed on his head like you thought."  
  
Ikuko sighed, "You better see if you can patch him up some. And   
although it's against my better judgment, stay there tonight to make   
sure he's okay. I'm sure he won't mind. 'You' behave though, Serena."  
  
"Okay, bye, Mom." Replied Serena as she hung up the phone. "You won't   
believe," began Serena, "My Mom told me to sleep with you tonight, uh   
... I mean stay here tonight and make sure you're okay," she finished,   
blushing furiously. From Darien's raised eyebrow and smirk it was   
evident Serena was in for some major roasting.  
  
Cutting him off before he could start in on her, Serena said, "Okay,   
buddy, strip. Let me see how much damage you took today and what needs   
to be cleaned up." Darien let out a loud "Yeeouch!" as Serena tugged   
at his sweatshirt. "Oh, yuck! The cotton stuff is all stuck on those   
scrapes on your back. I'm going to have to clean that off again.   
Didn't you put anything on these cuts and scrapes?" she asked.   
  
"Ow that hurts! I took a shower to wash off the dirt. Ouch! You're   
using that stuff that really stings!" he whined.   
  
"Oh stop being a baby, you don't even let out a sound when you really   
get hurt. You're just trying to get me to stop. Now let me do your   
legs." She ordered.   
  
He backed away protesting, "I don't have anything else on."   
  
"Well quit stalling, go put on some shorts or something. It's not like   
I haven't seen you at least a hundred times when you transform." She   
shouted at him as he retreated into the closet.   
  
After she finished putting ointment on all the rest of the injuries,   
she said "There all done. Was it really that bad?" Darien's back and   
legs were a patchwork of gauze, tape, and Band-Aids.   
  
"Yes. You're being mean. When I doctor you, I'm always kind and   
gentle." He complained.   
  
"Well go lay down and I'll rub on some of this liniment stuff that's   
supposed to help bruises." She replied. Serena coated him with   
liniment and massaged away much of the stiffness and pain. Darien was   
half-asleep by the time she was finished. "I'm going to change and go   
to sleep too," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the   
bathroom. Serena tossed her clothes on the pile of laundry in the   
corner and changed into the gown and kimono from her shopping bag.   
  
"How do you like this? It's new," she asked as she came back into the   
bedroom. A floor length wine colored kimono covered a short, low-cut   
camisole of matching silk and lace. There was no answer from the   
sleeping form draped across the bed. Serena tossed her robe on the   
floor, crawled under the blankets, and went to sleep.  
  
In the early morning hours before dawn, Serena awoke with a start. All   
her senses were alive. "What, where?" she thought. Familiar touch,   
scent, and warmth surrounded her. She relaxed. She was curled up   
against Darien, her head tucked under his chin, enfolded in his arms.   
He was moving restlessly against her. She tried shifting away a bit   
but he just pulled her in closer. Totally distracted, she thought   
"There's no way I can go back to sleep, and he doesn't even know what   
he's doing to me." She turned to look at his face silhouetted in the   
moonlight from the window. Fast asleep. Desire overtook her; she   
turned back to him, and joined him as he dreamed.  
  
A bit later Serena felt Darien shiver. He rolled over, murmuring   
"Meatball head, I love you," and began snoring. Still keyed up, she   
sighed and turned over, curled back to back for warmth. She burrowed   
under the covers and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Serena awoke to bright morning light. Gentle fingers were smoothing   
her hair back off her face and a pair of deep blue eyes gazed up at   
her. She was holding Darien close to her, his head pillowed on her   
chest. "I could get used to waking up like this. Do you know just how   
much I love you?" he asked.   
  
She smiled and reached over and began combing his unruly mop of black   
hair out of his eyes. "As much as I love you?" she bantered. Sliding   
a hand back over his shoulder, her fingers encountered some of the   
bandages she had applied the night before. "If you'll scoot over I'll   
check and see if any of these patches can come off," she said.   
  
"I can't move, you've got me trapped," he countered. There were   
blankets, sheets, and legs twisted and tangled together.   
  
"Well untangle yourself and roll over silly, " she replied. Pulling   
back the sheet covering them, his eyes widened a bit as he gazed at   
her.  
"You're blushing," she giggled.   
  
"Well so are you, and you should be, trying to tease me that way," he   
laughed. Darien reached out and smoothed the hem of her gown back down   
over her hips. He pushed the straps of her top back up over her   
shoulders and straightened the neckline. His fingers lingered and   
traced the path of her strap up her shoulder to her neck and drew a   
warm path up the side of her neck and face. Raising up, he cupped her   
chin in his hand and kissed her lightly.   
  
"Who's teasing who?" She murmured as she responded passionately,   
drawing him closer.   
  
A horrible buzzing, clanging noise filled the room. Darien swatted at   
the alarm clock trying to kill the offending noise. On his third try   
he hit the snooze button. "That will only shut it up for about ten   
minutes," he said.   
  
The mood broken, Serena said, "I might as well see to your back." She   
padded into the bathroom and retrieved the ointment and liniment for   
sore muscles. She pulled off the bandages and tape. "It's not too bad   
now, everything except some of the deeper cuts are healing up pretty   
well. It's a good thing you heal super fast," she commented.   
  
"Yeah, but that's why I didn't want your Mom to see any of it   
yesterday," he answered.   
  
"So I'll just put some of this cream on and leave off the bandages,"   
Serena concluded.   
  
Darien stood up behind her, looking down. "I think I need a shower   
first," he said.   
  
Serena put the medications in her hands down on the nightstand. "I   
could use a shower too," she murmured low and suggestively, batting her   
eyelashes at him.   
  
He reached around and hugged her to him and nuzzled her shoulder and   
neck. "I think you're trying to seduce me. You're wearing that short   
thing, you sleep with me, and now you want to take a shower with me,"   
he teased.   
  
"Mmm, maybe," she whispered. Kissing the nape of her neck, he   
continued, "It's working. I was dreaming about making love with you   
last night."   
  
She answered, "I know."   
  
Again the noise of the alarm intruded. With a sigh, Darien shut off   
the noise, and headed into the bathroom. "I think it's trying to tell   
us something."  
  
Rummaging through the pile of laundry in the bathroom corner, Serena   
retrieved her top, panties, and hose. "I can't find all my clothes. I   
can't go home dressed in pajamas," she complained to the figure in the   
shower.   
  
"Well they're not in here with me," he quipped, "I was already asleep   
when you came to bed last night. I don't know where you hid your   
stuff. Take something of mine if you need to, I don't care." Serena   
moved out into the other room in front of the mirror to fix her hair.  
  
Emerging from the closet dressed in scrubs and carrying his lab coat,   
Darien fished Serena's robe from the floor and threw it to her. "Do   
you want to finish your math while I fix something to eat?" he asked.   
  
"Sure, but I still need to put some medicine on your back," she   
answered.   
  
"Any excuse to get your hands on my gorgeous body," he said with a   
grin.   
  
"You're impossible! You are SO conceited!" Serena replied laughingly.   
She quickly applied the ointment to his back and legs and straightened   
his scrubs. Then smiling evilly, she swatted his butt and ran into the   
kitchen. Darien started to run after her but stopped and again   
retrieved her robe from the floor.   
  
Serena was seated at the kitchen table, apparently diligently looking   
at her papers. Darien tossed the robe at her, which landed on top of   
her head. "Put that on now, if you want any help. There's no way I   
can come over and think about math with you to look at. You're way too   
distracting." Serena smiled at his flattery and finally slipped on the   
robe.   
  
After Darien had left for work, Serena washed the dishes and showered.   
Scrounging through his dresser, she tried to find something that might   
work for street clothes. Everything was way too big. The pants were   
all too long. The shirts were huge. That was it, a long shirt, she   
thought. Serena found a sleeveless sports jersey that just might work   
as a jumper. She tried it on. That looks ok, not too bad, she   
critiqued her appearance in the mirror.  
  
Serena made it home with a couple of minutes to spare to change into   
school clothes. Ikuko came by her room as she was changing. "How is   
Darien doing?" she asked.   
  
"He's ok. It wasn't nearly as bad as it looked yesterday," Serena   
temporized. "I dosed him with antibiotic cream last night and again   
this morning before he left for the hospital."   
  
Her mom looked at her curiously, "The hospital?"   
  
"To go to work. All his medical school class has clinical rotations   
for the next two weeks. They work at the hospital all day and have   
lectures in the evening. Then he has to work at his regular job all   
day Saturday and Sunday," sighed Serena.   
  
"It sounds like he won't have much time for anything for a while. Why   
don't you invite him for dinner Thursday? He still needs to eat," said   
her mother.   
  
"Good idea! Thanks, Mom," called Serena as she flew out the door.  
  
'***************'  
  
A ringing phone awakened Serena from a dreamless slumber. Her cat   
clock shone 11:00PM. Who would be calling this late? "Hello," she   
answered sleepily.   
  
"Hi, Meatball Head!" a deep voice replied.   
  
Serena complained, "Oh, you, you…you called this late to wake me up   
just to insult me?"   
  
"No, I just got off class and came home to a dark empty apartment. I   
miss you," came the quiet reply. "Do you know how hard it was to leave   
you this morning?" Warmed and touched by Darien's question, Serena   
smiled at the cat curled up across the room who was listening to the   
side of the conversation that she could hear.   
  
They talked for a few minutes until Serena stifled a yawn. "Sorry, I   
didn't catch what you said," she responded sleepily. "I love you too.   
Oh, yeah, don't hang up. Mom said you should come over for dinner on   
Thursday after you get off work. She said she knows you don't have a   
lot of time but you still need to eat."  
  
Darien laughed in reply. "Hey, so how did you do on that math test?   
The usual?"   
  
"No", came a slightly frosty reply. "This time I did good. I got a   
90."   
  
"90? No way," said a surprised sounding Darien.   
  
"Why doesn't anybody believe me? My dad asked if I had changed a 30 to   
a 90. I'm not really that stupid; I just hate that kind of stuff, and   
you know I hate studying," complained Serena.   
  
"Sorry, I'm just surprised. I'm not trying to insult you this time.   
And I don't want to hurt your feelings," apologized Darien. "I love   
you and want you to be happy. And I wish you were here with me," he   
added.  
  
"I wish I was with you too," whispered Serena as she put away the   
phone.  
  
'***************'  
  
A couple of days later, Andrew and Darien were kicked back watching the   
soccer match on the big screen TV at the Sports-Bar-Laundry. "Want   
another round?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Sure, get a pitcher this time, there's still a pile of stuff to wash   
and it looks like this game will run over," answered Darien. "I'm too   
tired to care if I fall asleep in class tonight anyway."  
  
Andrew returned from the bar with another pitcher and some pretzels,   
pausing to stare at something in Darien's laundry basket. After   
depositing the snacks on their table he sauntered back over to the   
basket. With a grin, he held up a lacy bra and a short white skirt.   
Digging deeper to see what else was buried, he pulled out a burgundy   
silk kimono and matching short lacy camisole. He held the camisole up   
against his shirt as if checking it for size. "Got a new hobby you   
want to tell me about? When did you take up cross-dressing?" he   
teased.  
  
"Nah, that's more your style," retorted Darien.  
  
Twirling the items in question around in the air, Andrew held up the   
skirt and measured it with his hands. "That looks more like Serena's   
size to me. Spill it, Buddy." Approaching his friend more closely, he   
peered at Darien. "Nope, your ego isn't any more super-sized than   
normal and you don't have that stupid grin you get when you've been up   
to no good. So I'm guessing you didn't score."  
  
"Whata you know, how do you know it's even her stuff? You know I gotta   
beat 'em off with a stick," muttered Darien.  
  
"I've helped you get away too many times before. And even with the way   
you two squabble constantly, you've been gone on each other for years.   
Besides, no other girl would put up with the crap you give her.  
  
Hey man, what you two do is your own business. But you treat her   
right. She was hurt really bad that time you broke up with her. I   
don't like to see my friends hurt," Andrew warned.  
  
Quietly, as if to himself, Darien replied, "I don't ever want to see   
her hurt like that again either."  
  
'***************'  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Come on back into the den,"   
said Serena as she led Darien down the hall toward the back of the   
house. As she passed the kitchen, her face took on a greenish hue.   
"What's that smell?" she asked.   
  
Her mother answered, "We're having Chinese tonight. It's egg foo yung.   
That's okay for you, isn't it Darien?"   
  
"Sure, anything is fine. I'm starved," he replied.   
  
At that moment, Serena groaned and sprinted for the downstairs bath.   
Darien followed. The sound of her being violently ill was audible   
through the door. "Are you okay in there?" he asked concernedly. A   
pale and shaky Serena emerged.   
  
"All of a sudden I just felt really sick," she said. He put an arm   
around her waist and helped her into the front living room to the couch   
so she could lie down.  
  
Sammy, ready as always to have an opportunity to pick on his sister,   
skipped down the last few stairs and came into the living room.   
"What's a matter – you getting tired of him? You getting sick as soon   
as you see him?" Sammy taunted. Serena groaned and attempted to sit up   
but fell back weakly.   
  
Darien turned toward Sammy with an angry expression. "Leave your   
sister alone; she doesn't feel well."   
  
Sammy grinned and said, "Well then I'll just have to stay here and   
"help". You gonna play doctor?"   
  
Exasperated, Darien growled, "Out! Now!" and advanced toward the   
annoying brother.   
  
Sammy ran down the hall yelling, "Mom, Dad, Serena's boyfriend is   
picking on me!"  
  
From the kitchen, Ikuko yelled, "Sammy leave your sister alone. She's   
sick. Go in the den and watch TV."   
  
Kenji looked up from his paper, "Boyfriend?"   
  
Ikuko looked at him with annoyance, "The same one who has been coming   
around here for the last two years, Darien Mamoru Chiba. You know, the   
medical student."   
  
"Oh, that one," he said as he went back to reading.  
  
Dinner passed uneventfully. All the food was eaten, except for the   
bowl of plain steamed rice in front of Serena, at which she picked   
fitfully. Darien put his napkin on the table and said, "Thanks for   
inviting me for dinner, Mrs. Tsukino. It was great. I hate to quote   
'eat and run' but I still have to go to lecture tonight from 7:00 till   
10:30."   
  
Kenji looked up and asked, "What do you study?"   
  
Darien answered, "Tonight it's a lecture on gastrointestinal diagnostic   
procedures."   
  
Sammy laughed and said, "Good, you can practice on Serena and see why   
you make her sick."   
  
"Sammy go to your room," yelled the other Tsukino's in unison.  
  
"I'll see you off," Serena told Darien as she walked with him out the   
door onto the porch. Darien pulled her close and kissed her. Serena   
rested her head on his shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry you feel bad," he said. "I wish I could stay longer. I've   
really missed not seeing you after school these last few days."   
  
Serena looked up at him, "I've missed you too. I didn't realize just a   
few days would seem so long without you. I love you so much." She put   
her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him   
back.  
  
The forms of the two people embracing were visible against the twilight   
of the setting sun. Ikuko looked down from the upstairs window. Kenji   
was across the room putting something in the closet. "He's the one for   
her you know", she said to Kenji.   
  
"The one for what?" he answered curiously.   
  
"The one she loves and who loves her. Your future son-in-law if I am   
guessing right." She laughed at his appalled expression.   
  
"She's only a little girl," he protested.   
  
"Not that little anymore," she countered, smiling.  
  
'****************'  
  
Everyone was outside for lunch break at school. Serena walked out   
toward the group sprawled under the trees. "Hey Serena, we haven't   
seen you hanging out much the last few days. Where've you been?" asked   
Molly.   
  
"Yeah, no video games or scarfing down food at Crown Parlor," chimed in   
Melvin.   
  
Lita added, "You weren't at Ami's for study group Monday or at Rei's   
yesterday."   
  
Looking at Ami for confirmation, Mina said, "Come to think of it, your   
keeper hasn't been around either. You two up to something?"   
  
"Sheesh, don't you guys have anybody better than me to gossip about?   
I've been at school every day, why gang up on me today?" Answered   
Serena. "I've just gone home early mostly – to sleep! I've been really   
tired lately and haven't felt very good either, some kind of bug I   
guess. And if you think my "keeper" is Darien, look for him at the   
medical school or hospital. I haven't seen him either. He's been   
working 10's or 12's every day plus 3 or 4 hours of class every night,"   
she complained.  
  
"Oh, that's so boringly normal. Is that the best story you can think   
of?" asked Lita.  
  
Turning the tables, Serena started in, "Hey Ami, where is Gregg taking   
you for Valentine's Day tomorrow? Or, Melvin, what are you getting   
Molly?"  
  
"Ooh, look at Melvin! He's red as a tomato!" Chortled Serena.  
  
"I gotta go", muttered Melvin as he ran off.   
  
"Serena, you idiot! Why did you have to say that – now I'll have to   
ask him to go out with me," wailed Molly.  
  
"Well you all started in on me. I guess you just can't take what you   
dish out! I'm still hungry. I want some ice cream." Serena laughed   
and walked back toward the cafeteria.  
  
'****************'  
  
There was a loud knock at the Tsukino door, followed a few seconds   
later by the bell ringing. "All right, just wait a minute, I'm   
coming," grumbled Sammy as he left his TV show to go answer the front   
door. He opened the door and peered out. An unconscious Serena was   
cradled in Darien's arms. Sammy started laughing hysterically. "She   
got drunk and passed out! This is so great, wait till I tell Dad and   
Mom when they get back Sunday."  
  
"Will you get out of the way so I can bring her in the house," growled   
Darien. "She's not drunk. She just fell asleep on the way home."  
  
"That's just as funny. So now you don't just make her sick when she   
sees you, you're so boring you make her fall asleep. I love it."   
Razzed Serena's little brother.  
  
"Well then you can carry her upstairs to her room, if you think it's so   
funny." Retorted a thoroughly pissed Darien.  
  
"No way! She's way heavier than she looks. Just dump her on the couch   
in the living room and let her sleep it off. I bet she'll be really   
hung over tomorrow. She's not my problem; you're the one who took her   
out drinking. I want to see the rest of my show." Sammy finished as he   
walked toward the den.  
  
Darien yelled after him, "She's not drunk!"   
  
Talking to himself, "Well maybe a little. She didn't have that much to   
drink. I think a carafe for both of us. Maybe she had, oh, two   
glasses. Oh who cares," as he trudged up the stairs with Serena.   
  
Entering Serena room, Darien placed her down on her bed. Should I   
undress her, he wondered. Oh, why not? Nobody's around to complain.   
Her brother would just laugh at her. She'll be more comfortable; he   
rationalized. Darien took off her shoes and jacket and dropped them on   
the floor. He tugged at her skirt. She always wears these tight   
things. Oh yeah, it has a zipper. Duh. Skirt on the chair. Now what   
do I do with these stupid panty hose? He pulled and pulled on the toes   
and they stretched longer and longer. Oh well, they don't cost too   
much (I hope). He tossed the tattered hose on the floor. Hmm, nah   
better leave those on, she might get embarrassed. He fished for her   
bra straps. Why on earth does she wear this thing with all that metal   
and wire? He wondered. That can't be comfortable. She looks better   
with it off anyway, heh, heh. She looks so cute asleep.  
  
Darien picked up Serena's clothes and folded them neatly on the chair.   
He looked around the room. Her notebook and markers were on the table   
by the bed. Wonder what she's been drawing? He leafed through her   
notebook. There were so many bunnies, unicorns and fairies. I wonder,   
he thought, could I draw that? Giggling, Darien picked up Serena's   
marker and started to draw. He sat back. That's not too bad. Just   
fill in some color now. He admired the rabbit he had drawn on her   
stomach with her belly button for its tail. It looks just like a   
tattoo, he thought. Maybe I'll do another one. Yeah, there. He   
rolled her over. Let's hide part of this one. He pulled her panty   
down on the left for more room to draw. Let's see; tomorrow's   
Valentine's Day. A big red heart with a mask and rose together and a   
bunny on the other side. I wonder if she'll like it.  
  
Darien covered Serena with her blanket, kissed her, and went   
downstairs. He stopped in the den. "She's all tucked in and still   
asleep. Thanks for all your help," he sarcastically told Sammy as he   
left.  
  
The next morning a loud shriek shattered the quiet. "Sammy, did you   
draw this on me? You little creep. I'm gonna pound you!" yelled   
Serena at her brother's door.  
  
"I didn't do it. Darien said you got really wasted down at that fish   
place at the docks. You wanted to get a tattoo. He said you promised   
to pay him back for it." Sammy lied quickly.  
  
"Nooo way!" screamed Serena. "Oh, my head hurts! I'm gonna be sick!"   
And headed for the bathroom. Now awake and ready to play this for all   
it was worth, Sammy followed her down the hall.   
  
Watching Serena hugging the commode, he commented, "You got another one   
on your butt! I told Darien you were gonna be hung over! You were   
passed out. It was so funny. Wait till I tell Dad and Mom how you got   
so wasted you got two tattoos." He had an even funnier thought.   
"Unless it's something else. You've been sick a LOT lately. You're   
pregnant! Oh boy, is this going to be fun!" Sammy ran down the stairs   
as Serena threw everything in reach at him.  
  
Returning to her room, she turned around and peered at her rear in the   
mirror. There was a big "tattoo" on her left cheek as well as the   
bunny on her stomach. "Crap" she muttered to herself, as she dialed   
Darien's phone number. "Hi, this may sound strange, but what happened   
last night? Did I really get a couple of tattoos?" she asked.   
  
Silence answered her. "What?" he asked.   
  
"Did I really get a tattoo last night?" she repeated.   
  
Laughter followed. "Who told you that?" asked Darien.   
  
"Sammy" she replied.   
  
"And you BELIEVED him?" Darien smirked.  
  
"Oh, you are so aggravating! Just tell me!" She yelled into the phone.  
  
"Sorry. It's just marker. I thought it would be cute." Darien   
admitted.  
  
"You what? You drew all over me with marker while I was asleep? It's   
permanent marker too. Why did you do something so dumb! I get to   
thinking you must have been born about 30 years old cause you're so   
stuffy and then you go do something as dumb as my little brother! Oh   
you are so deadmeat!" She screeched.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad. It comes right off if you wipe it with   
alcohol. We use it to mark surgery patients all the time at the   
hospital." Darien answered.  
  
"It better come off!"  
  
"I thought it was cute and you would like it," he whined.  
  
"Oh, I guess it's kinda cute," said Serena as she peered at her   
backside in the mirror. "Oh, it's a heart and stuff. That's sweet."  
  
"Are you still coming over here for breakfast? Or are you too mad at   
me?" asked Darien.  
  
"I'll be there. You better have a really nice present for me though.   
It's going to take a pretty big bribe to get out of this one," Serena   
said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll like what I got," he replied, reminding himself to   
conjure lots of flowers and go buy some candy as well.  
  
Serena shut her door and flopped down on her bed. That thing that   
Sammy had said; she couldn't forget it. No way! That couldn't be it.   
Let's see; she counted on her fingers. Uh-oh. The days were right.   
But I don't have any kids until I'm 22, none until Rini. This can't be   
right!  
  
Serena dressed and headed for the closest pharmacy. I'll buy one of   
those test things. She looked at the shelves. All those   
contraceptives next to the tests, I never even thought about any of   
that. I've been to the future. Nothing like this ever happened. She   
bought three different kinds of tests and flew back home.  
  
It was blue. The other one changed color too. Serena was in total   
shock, for once unable to cry. This can't be happening to me!  
  
It was almost time to leave. What will I say? What will he do? I   
can't see him. But I have too. Oh, God, help me.  
  
Serena walked slowly, for once, toward Darien's apartment. Once there,   
she nervously rang the bell. She fidgeted with her bag, which   
contained a Valentine's Day gift and the third home pregnancy test.  
  
Darien opened the door; his eyes alight, happy to see Serena. "Hi,   
beautiful, come on in," he said as he hugged her close.   
  
Serena gulped nervously, "What's that cooking?" She was queasy and   
that smell was only making it worse.   
  
"I'm fixing an omelet," answered Darien. Serena ran for the bathroom   
and threw up on the floor.   
  
"Serena, you're sick again. What's wrong?" Darien asked with a   
worried tone of voice.  
  
"It's eggs. Every time I smell them, I get sick. I get sick other   
times too. But eggs are the worst." She gasped and lay down on the   
floor. "If you'll get me the paper towels and spray, I'll clean up   
this mess in a few minutes."  
  
"I don't care about a mess on the floor. Let me help you go lie down.   
I'm sorry I fixed something that bothers you." He said while hovering   
anxiously.  
  
Serena dragged herself off the floor, washed up, and stubbornly   
insisted on cleaning up after herself. After Darien had disposed of   
the offending omelet, Serena went into the living room and collapsed on   
the couch. "How long have you been getting sick, having these   
problems?" asked Darien.   
  
Serena answered, "About a week, maybe two. I'm tired all the time   
too." She looked up at him, tears running down her face. "I'm not   
sick, at least not like with the flu or something. I guess this is   
normal. I'm so sorry."   
  
"What do you mean? I don't know what you are trying to say," asked a   
confused Darien.  
  
"The stick was blue. It was positive," she sobbed.  
  
"What was? I don't get it?" he responded.  
  
"I'm pregnant. It's a baby, not a disease. That's why I'm getting   
sick."  
  
Darien was stunned to silence for a moment. "But we haven't done   
anything!" he protested. A glint of anger appeared in his eyes, "At   
least I haven't." He moved toward her, "Who was it then?" he asked in   
a low voice.  
  
Serena backed away fearfully, her hands raised in protest. "It was   
you!"  
  
"No way!" he countered.  
  
She laughed bitterly. "You remember a couple of weeks ago, you told me   
you dreamed about making love. Well you may have been dreaming. You   
may have been asleep. The result is the same. I woke up and couldn't   
help it, didn't want to stop you. But you started it!" she accused.  
  
He sat down, deflated. Serena lashed out, "I thought it would be   
different, better." Pausing a moment she added, "And you better not   
ever tease me again about kissing you in my sleep. You slept through a   
lot more than that. Look what you've done to me!" She collapsed to   
the floor, curled into a weeping ball.  
  
Darien looked crushed, his eyes bright with unshed tears. He could not   
even name the feeling. He moved over and knelt next to the weeping   
Serena, picked her up and held her as she cried.  
  
'***************'  
  
Author's soapbox: Crisis pregnancy is no laughing matter when it   
involves you or your friends. It's not the end of the world but does   
mean major life changes. For life affirming alternatives try the local  
phone book or a local websearch on crisis pregnancy centers.  
  



	2. Part 2

All My Brothers – Part 2  
By: Reba Jean, June, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R   
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon ? 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation ? 1995   
by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or   
tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate timeline / storyline. It references plot   
elements from the manga, anime, and novels by Lianne Sentar based on   
the anime, and is not totally consistent with any one of these. Names   
are a mixture of English and Japanese. The ritual and accompanying   
paperwork used in this section is totally imaginary and is not intended   
to reflect actual Shinto religious practices or Japanese civil law.   
And yes it is getting sillier.  
  
Theme: "Therefore a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined   
to his wife, and they shall become one flesh." Gen. 2:24  
  
  
Darien began stroking Serena's hair. He was thinking, planning,   
weighing alternatives, deciding. "My life is over. It will never be   
the same," wailed Serena.   
  
"No it won't be the same. But you're not alone. I'm still here. And   
I always want to take care of you and protect you," soothed Darien.   
  
The sniffling stopped and she looked at him, "Do you still love me?"   
  
He answered, "Of course I do. And I'm sorry… no I'm not… well about   
the timing I guess. I want to have children with you, a whole house   
full." He helped her over to sit on the couch. "Stay here a minute, I   
want to get something I have for you," he told her as he went into the   
other room.  
  
Light and the soft notes of a familiar melody spilled over from the   
bedroom. Darien emerged dressed as Tuxedo Mask sans the mask, hat, and   
cape, carrying an armload of roses and a small box. He spilled the   
roses on her lap, handed her the box, and swept into a courtly bow.   
"Princess, marry me, if you're still willing, if you still want me?" he   
asked.   
  
Serena intent on opening the box barely heard his question. She let   
out a shrill squeal at the three-caret diamond mounted on a gold band   
filigreed with roses. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" Looking up she   
realized he was still waiting for an answer from her. "Yes, of course   
I will, of course I do!" She threw her arms around his neck to pull   
him to her. Off balance, they tumbled to the floor among the roses,   
lost in a passionate embrace.  
  
A while later, Serena asked curiously, "That's not really what you   
intended to give me today was it?"   
  
Darien answered, "Well with the surprise you had for me, it seemed like   
the right gift. I'd planned on asking you later, maybe your senior   
year."   
  
Her next question, "Just how long have you had that ring anyway?"  
  
"Oh, ever since the Negaverse took over Molly's mom's jewelry store. I   
got it for my princess if I ever found her," he said smiling.   
  
"But that's over two years ago! Wait a minute, everything was 90% off   
full price. You bought my ring on sale!"   
  
"Of course, thriftiness is one of my many virtues, " he smirked, "I   
couldn't have gotten a nice one any other way. I'm not that rich yet   
you know."   
  
She laughed, "Oh, you're impossible!"   
  
A little later, Darien told Serena, "Come with me to Rei's temple,   
there's something I need to ask her grandfather." They drove to Cherry   
Hill Temple, parked outside the gates, and entered together.   
  
Rei walked up to meet them as they came up the path toward the temple   
entrance. She looked closely at them, and took one each of Serena's   
and Darien's hands in hers. "I told you so," she said looking at   
Serena. Addressing Darien, "My grandfather does know the ritual you   
have in mind." Gazing off in the distance for a moment she added, "It   
is well that you do this, you will need the ties in the battles in   
Crystal Tokyo in the years ahead. Does Serena know what you plan?" At   
his negative nod, she said, "Well, this should be interesting. I'll go   
and get the things we will need."  
  
"What was that all about?" Serena asked Darien after Rei left.   
  
"You'll see in a few minutes. What did she mean when she said 'I told   
you so' to you?"  
  
Serena reddened, "She knows about me, I think. She and Luna were   
warning me a few weeks ago about, uh, spending so much time alone with   
you."   
  
He chuckled, "I wish I had heard that. They were right you know. You   
have no idea how many times, I was this close", holding his thumb and   
forefinger together in front of her face.  
  
Grandfather Hino came out and looked over Serena and Darien. "You'll   
do," he said of Darien, who was still dressed in a tuxedo. "Rei, bring   
those robes over here for Serena."   
  
Rei dressed Serena in a long red robe with gold and silver sashes.   
"Red is for the fire of life, gold is for the light of the sun and   
prosperity, and silver is for the moon and wisdom," she told Serena.   
  
Grandfather Hino addressed them "Rei tells me you seek the ritual of   
eternal binding and protection." Darien nodded. Serena looked   
confused. He continued, "This is an ancient ritual, most solemn. It   
has roots in oaths of fealty, vows of marriage, and bushido, code of   
the warrior. You need to understand that these oaths will bind you   
together in this life, the past, the future, and for all eternity."   
  
Serena asked, "We were together in the past and came to this time to be   
together and know that we are together in the future. So what is   
different about this?"   
  
Grandfather Hino continued, "These ties will be stronger. You will   
have an awareness of the other's condition and location at all times.   
It will help you to protect each other. It is beyond the conscious   
mind and does not depend on memory. Love will grow as well. But it   
cannot be easily broken, and not without great cost, greater than you   
would be willing to pay. So think carefully before you do this."   
  
Darien immediately said, "I am willing." Serena looked at him   
trustingly, "If this is what he wants us to do, I will agree also."  
  
"Listen now carefully to what you promise each other. You vow to love,   
honor, and serve one another throughout all your lives, in the times of   
trouble and joy. Honor, loyalty, and respect you shall have for each   
other. You give your oath to guard, care for, and protect one another   
and your children in battle and times of danger. By this ritual you   
are bound past, present, and future for eternity. You are joined   
three-fold, in body, mind, and soul. You vow these things in the   
presence of us here, the ancestors, friends in the spirit world, and   
before your God. Do you now avow to do all these things?" asked   
Grandfather Hino.  
  
Serena answered quietly, "I will."   
  
Darien responded, "I give oath to do so."  
  
"Then so be it. It is witnessed. It is done." Finished the old   
priest.  
  
Chad held up a camera and said, "Smile!" and took photos of them all.   
  
Grandfather Hino brought over a piece of parchment and placed it on the   
low wall next to them. "Here is a paper for you to sign for official   
record of this ritual." After Grandfather, Rei, and Darien had signed   
the document, Chad and Grandmother Miko, the woman who helped keep the   
shrine, also signed as witnesses.   
  
Serena signed her name and noticed that Darien had written, "deceased"   
in the space for his parents' names. "But my parents aren't here,"   
she said.   
  
Rei's Grandfather said, "This will not be a legal document until one of   
your parents signs it, and it is recorded by the city legal records   
official. For now it is a religious record of a ceremony."   
  
Serena looked carefully at what she had just signed. "Wait a minute!   
This is a marriage certificate! Did I just marry him?" she shouted.   
  
Rei answered grinning, "You made a lovely bride, Serena."   
  
"But I wanted a big, fancy wedding with a white dress, lots of flowers,   
a beautiful cake, bridesmaids, all my friends, and a big reception!"   
she wailed.  
  
As everyone covered their ears, Rei told Serena "You can still have a   
public ceremony later if you want. All the scouts would love to help.   
This was a private ritual not meant for a public ceremony." Serena   
stopped the high pitched noise and looked thoughtful. "That's what   
I'll do then."   
  
Giving Darien a dirty look, she said, "You're not getting out of it. I   
still want a big wedding like I always dreamed about when I was a   
little girl. And a nice honeymoon trip too."  
  
Rei's grandfather watched this interchange with interest and a merry   
face. He told the couple, "The ritual is not quite over. Your spirits   
have been together since the long ago time of the Silver Millennium.   
The oaths you spoke today will bind your minds over time. Before the   
day is over you need to complete the three-fold ritual of soul, mind,   
and body with a physical union. That will be the fun part," he   
grinned. Both Darien and Serena looked embarrassed when they realized   
what he was telling them to do. Their expressions caused a round of   
laughter from Rei, Chad and Grandmother Riko as well.  
  
Back at the car, the couple looked at each other. "What other sneaky   
tricks have you got planned?" Serena asked Darien suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go home." Remembering their previous plans for that   
evening, he asked, "Do you really still want to go to that Valentine's   
Day dance at the school tonight?"  
  
"No way! 'Rei.gossip.net' has probably spread today's events all over   
the whole school, no the whole town, by now. I don't want to spend   
tonight explaining whether I did or didn't get married or whatever, or   
if I'm having a baby or not," Serena answered. "I still don't believe   
all this really happened; it's like a weird nightmare or something."   
  
With a hurt look, Darien asked Serena, "The idea of marrying me is a   
nightmare? You're still mad at me, aren't you?"  
  
Contrite, Serena said, "That's not what I meant. But you did pull a   
sneaky trick on me. You could have told me what you planned to do."  
  
"I thought you might say no. I can't really explain why, but I thought   
it was something I had to do. You know, kind of like when I know   
you're in trouble and Tuxedo Mask needs to show up," he tried to   
explain.   
  
"Oh, I guess I know how that feels. But, I meant it when I said I   
still want the big fancy wedding with all the trimmings. I'm not   
backing down on that," she responded.  
  
"Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I want you to be happy. How   
about during the Spring Cherry Blossom Festival?" he asked.  
  
"But that's only a few weeks away. There's no way I could pull   
everything together by then! Besides we have to convince my parents to   
agree to sign the papers, and hopefully pay for it too," Serena   
protested.  
  
"I think you could do it. I mean how hard can it be; it's like a big   
party. Find a place, buy the food and decorations, and invite a few   
people. I bet between Rei, who likes to boss people around, Lita for   
decorating, and your mom, you won't have to do anything," postulated a   
hopelessly naive Darien.  
  
"Oh, you're so funny. And you're even serious." Serena said   
unbelievingly. "So what do you want to do today anyway?"  
  
"You mean besides Grandfather Hino's orders," he smirked. "I've got an   
idea. Let's go out of town and avoid all our gossipy friends for a   
while at least. Andrew and Mina would flay us alive."  
  
"I like that idea. How about going to a hot springs resort?" she   
answered.  
  
"I was thinking skiing," he countered.  
  
"Mountain Spring Ski Resort" they both said together.  
  
Darien passed Serena his phone. "Why don't you call and see if they   
have anything. A cancellation or something since it's so late."  
  
Serena made the phone call. "We're in luck. They have a condo in the   
corporate section right at the slopes. It's one of six around a common   
bathhouse. They'll let us have one for one night. The business party   
that booked the section won't be able to get there until Sunday night.   
We'll have the whole place to ourselves if nobody else thinks to ask   
about it."  
  
"I'll drop you off to pack what you'll need while I go by my place and   
get my stuff," said Darien as he pulled up in front of the Tsukino   
house. Serena started to get out of the car. "Hey, I just remembered   
something. What about the part about 'You may now kiss the bride'.   
They forgot that." Quipped Darien, looking at Serena expectantly.   
  
She laughed and kissed him briefly. "That's a down payment. You owe me   
the rest later." Serena went in the house and ran up the stairs to her   
room. She grabbed a couple of suitcases out of her closet and started   
throwing in her winter clothes.   
  
Her brother came out of his room and parked himself in her doorway.   
"Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought you were coming to the   
Valentine's dance tonight."  
  
"Skiing with Darien, we changed our minds," she answered.  
  
"Rolling down the mountain or sliding on your rear, you mean." Scoffed   
Sammy.  
  
"I can too ski, just not as good as Darien. If you and Mika want to   
come too, we should be able to get more rooms." Serena offered.  
  
"No, she really wants to go to that dance." He said.  
  
"How come 'you' can go. It was supposed to be just for high school,"   
inquired Serena.  
  
"Mika is a freshman this year, remember. She took all those extra   
courses and skipped a year. Sometimes it's useful to have a smart   
girlfriend," Sammy bragged.  
  
"Yeah, especially for someone as intellectually challenged as you,"   
Serena added as she moved down the stairs with her bags. "Have you   
heard from Dad or Mom? Are they still coming home tomorrow night? We   
need to talk to them about something important."  
  
"What about?" He asked.  
  
"You'll hear about it soon enough. There's the car now. Don't trash   
the house or have a wild party tonight. Dad knows how much saki there   
is too, so stay out of his liquor cabinet. Bye." Nagged Serena as she   
sped out the door.   
  
As they were leaving the outskirts of Tokyo, Serena's eyes closed and   
she drifted off to sleep. The setting sun painted the snow-covered   
mountains in gold, rose, and purples as the car approached the turnoff   
to the Mountain Springs resort. Darien stopped at the office to check   
in and order dinner, leaving the sleeping Serena in the car. He   
unloaded the luggage and carried the bags up to the condo. The only   
thing left in the car was Serena. Darien picked up Serena and trudged   
wearily up the stairs one last time.   
  
Pausing in the entryway, he noticed a pair of bright blue eyes looking   
up at him. "Where are we?" asked Serena.   
  
"Sleeping Beauty awakes. We're at the ski lodge," answered Darien.   
  
"I can walk. You can put me down," she said.   
  
"You're forgetting tradition," he said.   
  
"What tradition?" she questioned.   
  
"You know for good luck, the husband carries the wife over the   
threshold."  
  
"Well carry on, Prince Charming. We can use all the good luck we can   
get," responded Serena.  
  
Serena looked around the condo. On the left was the bedroom and bath.   
The living area straight ahead had a pair of couches bracketing the   
corner fireplace with a fire blazing. On the right was a small kitchen   
with a dining table behind it. The table was set for two, with food in   
covered serving dishes, a floral centerpiece, and a pair of lighted   
candles. The curtains across the sliding glass door were open to show   
the balcony beyond. The lights of the ski village were visible below   
shining against the snow. The stars shone in the clearing sky between   
the receding clouds. "Its really pretty, romantic. And dinner's   
here," she exclaimed.   
  
Serena drifted out onto the balcony and gazed about at the view. "It's   
a little chilly out here."   
  
On cue Darien trailed out behind her and hugged her close. "You want   
to claim your 'layaway'?"   
  
"Huh?" she turned and looked up at him questioningly. In silent answer   
he kissed Serena with all the love and pent up longing within him. She   
responded likewise, shaking with love and desire. Serena grabbed his   
hand, "Let's go in."  
  
Serena led the way across the condo and entered the bedroom. Darien   
broke into a huge smile with eyes alight. His expression changed to   
one of confusion when Serena began piling blankets, quilts, and pillows   
into his arms. She pulled him along back into the living room and   
spread out everything on the floor in front of the fireplace.   
Commenting, "It's too hot," she tossed her jacket and sweater on the   
couch. She draped herself in what was intended to be a seductive pose   
on the floor, the image broken by her giggling and the drawing of a   
rabbit head looking up out above the waist of her jeans. Darien   
snickered at his drawing still on Serena. She looked at his expression   
and protested, "I did too take a bath, I am not grubby."   
  
He startled briefly, "When did you turn into Rei?"   
  
She answered, "But that's just what you said."   
  
He replied, "Not out loud."   
  
His next intention was telegraphed just as loudly. "Don't you dare   
tickle me!" she shrieked as she was being attacked. Laughter and   
giggles quieted as the wrestling couple moved into passionate embraces.   
By the flickering firelight, they made love as moonlight and stars   
shown through the windows.  
  
Later, Serena left Darien curled up peacefully asleep on the floor by   
the fire and moved over to the beckoning servers on the table. There   
were platters of sashimi and sushi hors d'oeuvres, nabe stew, and   
yakitori dishes. Ravenous, she foraged among the dishes and filed a   
plate high with food. Draped in one of the fluffy white bathrobes from   
the pile in the closet, she took her plate over by the glass door. She   
devoured her selections while watching the scene in the village below.   
The skating area had been lighted and music was playing waltzes and   
other dance music for the skaters.  
  
After about half an hour, Darien awoke conscious of missing Serena's   
warmth. She was silhouetted against the sliding glass door, the   
moonlight highlighting her unbound golden hair trailing down her back   
to near the ground. Pulling on the robe she left beside him, he moved   
over to join her. "Dined without waiting for me I see." He teased.   
  
"Well I am eating for two now," she replied.   
  
He laughed, "You have never needed an excuse for eating, Meatball   
Head".   
  
"Well I love you too," she pouted, moving through their well-worn   
routine in their game of trading loving insults.   
  
"You have no idea," he replied as he gathered her close and rested his   
chin on her hair. Perceiving something unusual about her, he stilled   
as if listening. He moved his hands down to her waist and spread his   
fingers across the skin on her stomach. In an odd voice he commented,   
"You're not eating for two."   
  
Curious she asked, "Why not?"   
  
The reply came back, "For three."   
  
She squeaked, "What!"   
  
Darien answered, "You're carrying twins, two boys."   
  
"You don't do anything by halves, do you?" she commented.   
  
"Me?" he questioned. Smiling, he retorted, "You're the one named Usagi   
not me. And I don't know if you noticed or not but one of the   
traditional blessings they wish at weddings is for fertility or many   
children. Rei's Grandfather skipped that part!"  
  
Taken aback, Serena paused for a moment. Then she continued brightly,   
"Well whatever, since I'm eating for 'three', let me fix you a plate of   
food and I'll join you for dinner." Serena piled two more plates with   
food, handed one to Darien with the instruction, "Eat," and kept the   
other for herself. "I want to go skating after we finish eating," she   
told him.   
  
"Sounds good to me, Princess," he replied between stuffing his mouth   
with bites of food. "You can burn off some of those calories you just   
ate!"  
  
They changed into warm clothes and made their way down the hill to the   
skating rink. Skating round in time to music, Serena observed, "I   
guess we sort of made it to a Valentine's Dance after all. Look at all   
the people out here, and most of them can't skate." Several people had   
collided into a heap that they swept out and around to avoid joining.   
  
"Are you warmed up yet?" asked Darien, "You want to show off?" They   
launched into a pairs' routine, matching spins and jumps. Darien   
started to raise Serena overhead into a spinning lift when her skate   
caught in a long scarf blowing across the ice. The length of material   
whipped and twisted around both their legs. The crash to the ice   
seemed to take forever, happening in slow motion. Tumbled together in   
a heap, neither was injured except for their pride. "Are you okay,"   
Darien asked Serena. At her affirmative nod, he added sheepishly, "I   
guess that will teach me to be a showoff." With a sidewise glance and   
smirk he added, "I keep forgetting about your klutz attacks." After   
Serena had tired of pounding Darien, they resumed skating at a more   
sedate pace, ice dancing with the music, skipping any more gymnastics.  
  
"Race you to the condo," yelled Serena as she sprinted up the hill.   
Darien pursued and gained on her lead, his longer legs giving him the   
advantage. They both reached the stairway at about the same time and   
collapsed on the bottom step out of breath.   
  
"How come you're full of energy all of a sudden?" he asked.   
  
"How come you're not? Guess you're getting to be an old man," she   
taunted.   
  
"Well let's see, I was the one who drove up here while you slept for   
hours. Unloaded the car, unloaded you, made love to you. I only got a   
half hour nap and one dish of food to your two," he listed.   
  
"Whoa, I'll concede the sleep and the extra food, but I seem to   
remember being involved in that other activity, mister," she countered   
leaning her face close in toward him. "Phew, a stinky old man too!"   
  
Darien scooped up a squealing Serena as he stood. "You're no rose   
yourself, love. Nothing that a good bath won't cure though," he added   
as he carried her toward the bathhouse.  
  
Entering the bathhouse, Darien paused and looked around. No one else   
was there, as all the condos adjoining their own were empty. Signs   
told bathers to wash off before entering the hot spring fed pool. Sure   
she was about to be tossed in the pool, Serena began to kick and flail   
about again.   
  
Darien set her down on her feet and keeping one arm around her towed   
her over to a bathing area. Serena looked up at him and saw that his   
eyes had changed to the dark and smoky look that sent a thrill through   
her. "Bath time," he commented and began to undress her like a doll.   
Entering into the spirit of the game, Serena did the same to Darien.   
They sluiced and splashed each other with soapy towels and buckets of   
water. Half water fight and half erotic game, they continued to splash   
and chase each other around the pool. As Serena was swimming by,   
Darien caught her round her waist and dragged her close. One game   
ended as another began, twin fires feeding each other in the midst of   
the waters. Thoroughly warmed, they ran quickly back to their room, in   
the thin yukata robes not made for winter outdoor wear, to finish what   
they had started.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead, it's almost ten, the brunch buffet will be closing   
soon." Darien announced from where he sat on the end of the bed,   
already dressed in black ski clothes, ready to hit the slopes.   
  
Serena's eyes popped open. Food? She dragged herself out of bed,   
tangled hair flying everywhere. "Ugh, how can you be so cheerful this   
'early' in the morning," she groaned. She trudged into the bathroom   
and cleaned up. She tied her hair back in a single French braid,   
departing from her usual hairstyle. Digging through her bags, she   
finally found all of her hot pink ski outfit.   
  
"Hey you look cute like that," remarked Darien as she came out of the   
bathroom. He continued, "Have I told you how much I love you yet   
today?" as he came over and hugged her.   
  
Cajoled out of her grumpy mood she smiled back and answered, "As much   
as I love you I hope."  
  
After they had attacked the 'all you can eat' brunch buffet at the ski   
lodge, Serena asked Darien about his plans for the day. "I'm going to   
ski the two black diamond runs that I've been dying to try ever since I   
saw the map. That should take a couple of hours, so I booked you a   
private lesson while I'm gone. When I get back, we can try one of the   
green runs or easier blue runs together."   
  
"Blue?" gulped Serena. "I think I'd rather stay on the bunny slope."  
  
They collected their ski equipment. Darien headed toward the lifts to   
the upper slopes and Serena waited at the ski school. Serena indulged   
in a bit of guy watching as she waited for 'Marina' who was supposed to   
be her instructor. A tall, broad shouldered man with blond hair and   
green eyes approached. He looks a lot like Andrew she thought, but   
even better. "Hi, I'm Pierre your instructor. Marina couldn't make it   
today." He introduced himself to Serena. Wow, she thought. This   
should be fun.  
  
Pierre put Serena through a review of the basics of stopping and   
turning and had her ski the bunny slope a couple of times. "You're   
doing fine, he told her. Let's go up to the next level so you can try   
the first green slope. We should have time to do a couple of these   
intermediate runs." Serena was pleased with herself; she had only   
fallen three times all day, probably because she was trying to look   
good in front of the cute instructor.  
  
Darien was lounging outside the ski school as he watched for Serena to   
get back from her lesson. The runs had been every bit as challenging   
and fun as he had hoped. As Serena and Pierre made the turn from where   
the green runs fed into the bunny slope, she fell one more time.   
Pierre helped Serena to her feet, but she lost her balance and fell   
against him. He grabbed her around the waist to steady her and keep   
her from knocking them both over. They continued on down to the bottom   
of the slope. "Thanks, Pierre, you really helped me a lot today," she   
told her instructor.   
  
As she turned she saw Darien approaching them with an angry expression.   
Uh-oh, what is he mad about now? she wondered. "I thought you had a   
girl instructor," he snapped at Serena. "And why were YOU hugging my   
wife up there on the slope," he growled at Pierre.   
  
"No man, you've got that all wrong. She fell and I was just helping   
her up. We don't get paid to make clients mad you know." He answered   
Darien.   
  
Serena rounded on Darien, "He didn't do anything. You're jealous over   
nothing. You can just stop it right now." The sight of the tiny blond   
stomping up, wagging her finger in Darien's face and scolding him was   
too amusing. Pierre and the people around them who had witnessed the   
scene began to laugh. Darien's expression became sheepish as he calmed   
down and realized Serena had rightly called him on his behavior.   
  
"Uh, sorry," he muttered.   
  
Serena reached up and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I   
love you, not some stranger, silly." She chided him.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as Serena and Darien tried all   
three of the green runs. He convinced her to try the 'easiest' blue   
run at the end of the afternoon. As they walked out of the ski rental   
shop after returning their equipment, Serena turned to Darien and said,   
"That's the last time I'll believe you when you tell me something is   
'easy'. My butt is probably be going to be sore for a week for all the   
times I fell down on that blue run!"   
  
"Yeah, but you had fun didn't you?" Darien replied. Serena stopped and   
looked up at him. "And is that what the rest of my life with you will   
be like?"   
  
He pushed his hair back out of his eyes and looked down at her,   
"Probably. It won't always be easy, we'll fall down a lot, but you'll   
have fun."   
  
'***************'  
  
The drive back to Tokyo went quickly. As they drew closer to the city,   
Serena became more nervous, fidgeting visibly. "You're scared, aren't   
you?" he asked.   
  
"I'm worried about what my parents might do," she admitted.   
  
"Then before we go home, we had better go by your house first and get   
it over with," he said. "Remember you're not alone. I'll be there   
with you; I won't leave you to face the 'lions' without me."  
  
Serena and Darien arrived at the Tsukino house and went inside. They   
found her mother and brother in the kitchen fixing dinner. "Just where   
have you been?" questioned her mother.   
  
"We went skiing up at Mountain Springs Ski Resort," answered Serena.  
  
"You were supposed to be here to watch your brother, not running all   
over the country." Lectured Ikuko.   
  
"Don't forget to tell Mom what a bad example you set for me," smirked   
Sammy, "Like coming home passed out drunk with two tattoos Friday   
night. Or hung over and throwing up Saturday morning." He slyly   
continued, "Or tossing your cookies every morning cause you're   
pregnant!"   
  
"Sammy!" screamed Serena. "Mom don't believe him. I don't have any   
tattoos. I wasn't drunk. I don't throw up every morning," She continued   
while hoping her mother wouldn't catch her evasion of his last comment.  
  
Darien added, "She fell asleep on the way home Friday night, she wasn't   
passed out drunk!"   
  
Of course her mother did focus in on the worst thing she heard. She   
considered the question. "You have been sick a lot lately Serena. Is   
there any reason to believe what Sammy says might be true?"  
  
Serena remained silent, as her face reddened and she stared at the   
floor. Seeing her distress, Darien moved over beside her and put an   
arm around her shoulder. He looked at Ikuko and said, "Before Serena   
says anything more, you should know this weekend wasn't just a ski   
trip. On Saturday we were married at Cherry Hill Temple here in Tokyo.   
I have the document we need to file with the city to receive legal   
approval. It needs the signature of at least one of her parents since   
she is under age. If you or her father could go downtown with us it   
could be approved. I thought it was the best thing for us to do under   
the circumstances."  
  
Serena's mother blanched, "So it's true."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Darien answered for the embarrassed Serena who was   
still staring at the floor and squirming.  
  
None of the people in the kitchen had noticed Serena's father listening   
in the hallway. His countenance was livid with rage, alternately pale   
and flushed. Kenji stormed into the kitchen. He yelled at Darien,   
"You have dishonored my household. You will leave and not return. You   
are not welcome here!"   
  
Looking at Serena, he raged, "You are a disgrace. Leave my sight while   
I consider your punishment and how to end this problem."  
  
Serena was horrified by what she thought her father was saying. "I   
will never agree to such a thing!"  
  
Angry from his insulting dismissal, perceived threat to his 'property',   
and a residual guilty conscience, Darien joined the argument. "That's   
'my' wife and children you are threatening. She's coming with me."   
  
"As long as you are under my roof, you will obey me," Kenji ordered   
Serena.   
  
"Not in this!" Serena flared.  
  
"Then you are no daughter of mine. You will leave my house now!" he   
countered.  
  
"Kenji! What are you doing!" cried Ikuko.  
  
"I am going out now! These people will be gone when I return!" he   
yelled as he stomped toward the garage. The sound of the engine roared   
as he sped the car out of the driveway and drove off down the street.   
  
The stunned group left in the kitchen just looked at each other for a   
few moments. Breaking the silence, "I think you had better do as he   
says. I've never seen him this angry." Said Ikuko. "Sammy go find all   
the luggage and empty boxes in the garage. Serena, I'll help you pack   
if you want."  
  
"No, Mom, that's okay. I'll get Darien to carry my stuff downstairs."   
Serena managed to reply. She motioned to him to come with her, as she   
headed upstairs to her room.   
  
Closing the door behind them, she sat on the edge of her bed, tears   
running down her face. Darien sat down next to her and held her as she   
cried into the front of his sweater. "It was awful," she sniffled.   
  
Handing her some tissues, he replied "I thought it might be bad, but I   
didn't think it would get this ugly. You better pack whatever you think   
will fit in my car. We'll have to see about getting the rest of your   
stuff later."   
  
Luna came out of her corner and hopped up on the bed beside Serena.   
She said, "Oh, Serena, I'm so sorry this happened."  
  
Serena looked at Luna, "What will we do with you?"   
  
"I'll stay here for now, until things settle down more. I don't think   
your father will keep this attitude forever. I'll watch what happens   
for you," replied Luna.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that. And maybe my stupid brother will regret   
opening his big mouth." Serena added.  
  
Darien broke in, "Your brother isn't exactly my favorite person right   
now and I know you're mad at him for the way everything got dragged   
out. We can't blame him for all this. We came over to bring it all up   
anyway. Your dad still might have gone ballistic."  
  
Serena kept Darien and Sammy busy carrying things downstairs. They had   
managed to find enough bags and boxes to hold her clothes, jewelry,   
makeup, and toiletries, as well as three of her favorite stuffed   
animals (rabbits of course). The room seemed empty as she looked   
around for anything else she might need right away.   
  
The back seat of the little red car was stuffed to the ceiling and the   
ski rack on top of the car was piled high as well. As Serena and   
Darien prepared to leave, her mother followed them outside. "I'm sorry   
things went the way that they did," she said. "I know this wasn't how   
you hoped to start out your lives together. I want you to know you have   
my blessing at least and I want you both to be happy. Tomorrow I can   
meet you at the city clerk's office to take care of the paperwork."  
  
"Thanks Mom," said Serena as she hugged her Mom goodbye.  
  
Darien added, "Thanks Mrs. Tsukino, I promise I'll take good care of   
her."   
  
Serena's Mom leaned over and hugged Darien as well, "I know you will   
and you can call me Mom too, or Ikuko if you prefer."   
  
  



	3. Part 3

All My Brothers – Part 3  
By: Reba Jean, June, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R   
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright   
1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain   
or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate timeline / storyline. It references plot   
elements from the manga, anime, and novels by Lianne Sentar based on   
the anime, and is not totally consistent with any one of these. Names   
are a mixture of English and Japanese.  
  
Theme: "A cheerful look brings joy to the heart, and good news gives   
health to the bones." Prov. 15:30  
  
  
Pushing two carts chock full of ski gear and Serena's bags and boxes,   
she and Darien entered the lobby of his apartment building from the   
parking garage. Darien stopped by the lobby desk. The clerk observing   
Serena and the piles of luggage told him, "If you are planning on   
having a guest for an extended stay you need to register with   
security."   
  
An irritated expression crossed Darien's face, "I need to get some   
extra sets of keys for my 'wife' to the apartment, laundry and garage.   
Do I need to register her as well?"   
  
The clerk answered, "No of course not, immediate family members are   
covered by the regular agreement. And may I offer congratulations on   
behalf of the staff."   
  
Back at Serena's side, Darien grinned, "I guess that's the beginning of   
this week's gossip chain. Wonder how long before it's all over the   
building? Well maybe it will stop some of the guys from hitting on   
you. Nah, probably not, they'll try anyway."  
  
Serena walked around the familiar apartment, looked in the closet, and   
opened all the dresser drawers. "You need to build some more shelves   
in the closet, put up a couple more hanging rods, and get another   
dresser or mine from my parent's house. There won't be any room for   
your stuff by the time I put away all my clothes and things."   
  
He looked at her and said, "Don't you have that backwards?"   
  
She raised an eyebrow, "I don't think so. Remember 'what's mine is   
mine and what's yours is mine too.' It says so in the rule book."   
  
Darien looked confused, "What on earth are you talking about?"   
  
Serena cracked a smile and started giggling. "I had you going there.   
You get the cutest expression when you're confused. But we really do   
need all that stuff. And think about all the baby stuff we'll need to   
put some place later."   
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "I guess the honeymoon is over before it ever   
began. The 'honey-do's have already started. See if you can just   
shove over the stuff in the closet and hang up the things on hangers.  
The rest will have to stay in boxes until I can get something for it."   
  
Leaving Serena to her unpacking, Darien wandered into the kitchen and   
stopped to check his phone messages. Two from Andrew, "Hey Dare pick   
up if you're there…Where you been all weekend?" Have I got a story to   
tell him for once! He thought. One from Ami, "Remind Serena she has a   
French test on Monday. She was supposed to meet us at Lita's this   
afternoon to study."   
  
He looked in the refrigerator to see what was left, no fresh fish or   
vegetables. "Hey Serena, what do you want to eat? There's only rice   
or soba noodles, unless you want breakfast for dinner. How about   
pancakes and bacon? Or do you want 'eggs'?"   
  
She came over and leaned on the counter, "Depends on if you want to   
clean up the mess on your carpet afterwards."   
  
He looked over at her amused expression, "Oh, about as much as you want   
to study. By the way, Ami left a message that you need to study for a   
French test tomorrow." He chuckled as a disgusted expression appeared   
on her face.   
  
"Well I suppose Mr. Perfect got all his studying done Friday." She   
commented.   
  
"No, I had more important things to do this weekend than study." He   
replied.  
  
After dinner Serena was washing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen   
while Darien looked through his school notes. "I need to go over to   
the medical school library for an hour or two to look up some stuff.   
It should be nice and quiet so you can study your French," he teased.   
  
She came over and put her arms around him, hugging and kissing him.   
"Are you sure you want to go study?" she asked in a seductive tone of   
voice.   
  
"I'm sure I don't want to go," he replied. "But I know that I need to   
do some work, and I know you're trying to distract me so you can get   
out of doing what you need to do. One more kiss goodbye and I'm out of   
here." About an hour later, he finally made it out the door.  
  
Darien returned to a silent apartment. Either she's really   
concentrating, or she's … He moved through the living room into the   
bedroom. Of course, her book was upside down on the floor by the bed.   
Serena was curled up on the bed holding her stuffed pink rabbit,   
wearing the pink bunny print pajamas and fuzzy pink slippers, fast   
asleep.  
  
A horrible buzzing, clanging noise woke Serena. Darien groaned and   
burrowed deeper under the pillows. She crawled over and turned off the   
alarm. "You have got to get a new alarm clock; I hate that thing!" she   
complained. There was no response from the body under the blankets.   
Serena dragged the pillows and blankets off him. Holding the pillow,   
she debated with herself. Whap! She started hitting Darien with the   
pillow. "Wake up! Your stupid clock woke me up, so you better get up   
now!"   
  
He rolled over and groaned, "Why did you do that! I was asleep!" He   
grabbed Serena and the pillow to stop the assault.   
  
"You wouldn't wake up, she complained.   
  
"I was up until 3AM studying," he answered.   
  
"Well you shouldn't stay up that late studying if you have to get up in   
the morning," she retorted.   
  
"Are you always this grumpy in the morning? You were so cute asleep   
last night. Why are we arguing anyway? This is silly." He mumbled.  
  
Serena considered, "I'll make some coffee. Go take a shower or   
something and wake up. You must have forgotten we're supposed to meet   
my Mom downtown at 8:00 this morning. This is weird, usually you're   
the one up early."   
  
He let her go, "Well now you know the ugly truth. I'm not perfect all   
the time. I get tired sometimes. And you want to know something else,   
I hate that stupid alarm clock too!"  
  
The appointment at the city clerk's office went as planned. As they   
all walked outside, Ikuko said, "Why don't we stop for some breakfast?"   
  
Serena agreed quickly, "Good idea, all we had time for this morning was   
some coffee. And I actually drank some."   
  
Darien looked at her suspiciously, "Don't you have a test today?"   
  
"That's not until this afternoon. There's nothing important this   
morning. Actually if I quit school I could concentrate on being a good   
wife and mother." Serena floated an idea attractive to her.   
  
A resounding "No!" came from both her mother and Darien. "I don't plan   
to be married to some ignorant high school dropout. In fact, my grant   
at the university would pay for up to a half time class load for you,   
if you could get into the U."   
  
Her mother added, "By next school year your father should be out of his   
shogun mode and I could baby-sit for you while you are in class."  
  
They arrived at a nearby restaurant and ordered breakfast. "How are   
you doing?" asked Ikuko.   
  
"Mom, we're fine. It hasn't even been one day! Dad's the one with   
the problem. We haven't killed each other yet."   
  
At this remark Darien started smirking, "Unless you count trying to   
beat me to death with a pillow this morning."   
  
Serena retorted, "Well if you had a decent alarm clock instead of that   
horrible thing and had gotten up to shut it off…"   
  
Ikuko laughed at their bickering, "You two are married all right. You   
squabble like you've been together for years."   
  
Serena quipped, "Centuries. But I didn't get to have the big fancy   
wedding I've always wanted."   
  
Darien gave an exasperated sigh, "I told you if you wanted to go to all   
that trouble and expense, then just do it. I still think a nice time   
would be during the Cherry Blossom Festival."   
  
Serena remarked to her Mom, "Can you believe him, he actually thinks   
that it would be possible to do a wedding that soon."   
  
Her mother thought a moment before she answered, "Well if you were   
flexible on arrangements and a dress. If expense didn't matter and you   
had a lot of help, you could do it. I'd be happy to help you organize   
it, if you really want to do this. And since you didn't have a   
'church' wedding, it would make Father O'Brien happy."   
  
Serena joined in, "What about the Crossroads Chapel? Darien, do you   
remember when I wanted to enter their wedding dress contest and conned   
you into pretending to be my fiancé?"   
  
At this remark her mother asked curiously, "When on earth was this?"   
  
Serena looked a little embarrassed, "Oh, about two years ago, I didn't   
even really know him then. He was just some guy that always liked to   
pick on me. We argued whenever we'd see each other."   
  
Darien added, "And you liked to throw things at me and run into me."   
  
Her mother remarked dryly, "I can see that a lot has changed since   
then. I need to run. I'll call you and we can start planning."   
  
Darien stopped the car outside the high school to drop off Serena. "I   
need a note for being tardy to school," she said, "Doesn't that seem   
absurd?"   
  
Darien smiled and said, "Lets have some fun with this at least, lets   
see, I'll say, 'Please excuse Mrs. Chiba (AKA. Serena Tsukino Chiba)   
for being late to class. She had business with the city legal office   
and was unavoidably detained. – Darien Chiba'. How does that sound?"   
  
Serena giggled, "I can't wait to see Ms. Haruna's face when she reads   
this. I wish I had a camera. You better give me a copy of that   
marriage certificate in case she doesn't believe me. It's really   
funny, she has been husband hunting for years and I'm going to show up   
in class with this."   
  
"I need to get to class soon too. I'll meet you at Crown after school.   
We'll have to catch an early dinner. I've got to work from 5PM to 9PM   
tonight."   
  
Serena looked at him a little guiltily, "You work really hard. Sorry   
I started beating up on you so early this morning, I guess I'm a little   
grumpy in the morning. Luna would always have to duck or run when she   
woke me up early."   
  
He grinned, "Oh you can make it up to me later. I'll think of a   
suitable punishment."   
  
Serena leaned over and kissed him, "Like this?" She hopped out of the   
car and called, "Bye, love ya!" as she ran up the walk to the school.  
  
The halls were crowded as students were changing classes. Serena   
spotted Molly in the hall and flagged her down. "Hi, Serena. I didn't   
see you at the dance. Where were you all weekend?" she asked.   
  
Serena said, "You wouldn't believe. Walk to class with me and I'll   
fill you in." She held out the hand with her ring for Molly to see.   
  
"Oh, no way! You didn't get engaged?" she asked.   
  
Serena answered, "That's not all." She told Molly all the things that   
had happened.   
  
"You're the only one who could tell me a story like that and I'd half   
way believe you. Of course I'd love to be your maid of honor. I'll   
help with whatever I can to get everything ready. It will be so much   
fun. I can't wait to see Ms. Haruna's face either. You should invite   
her to the 'second' wedding. You get to have two weddings and she   
can't find a man for even one," said Molly.  
  
Serena added, "I need your help. Can we go to your Mom's jewelry store   
at lunch? I want to pick out a matching man's ring. It's time 'Mr.   
Most Eligible Bachelor on Campus' got 'branded' off limits. And it's   
kind of a joke, but I need to get an alarm clock too."   
  
As everyone straggled into third period class, the teacher spotted   
Serena trying to disappear into the back of the classroom. "Serena   
Tsukino come up here to the front please. Just where do you have you   
been and why are you late? This is the fifth time in the last two   
weeks you've been late," said Ms. Haruna. Molly winked at Serena. The   
class watched with interest. Serena's tardiness had been legendary for   
years. This was her second go round with Ms. Haruna, as the former   
junior high teacher had transferred to the high school that fall.  
  
Serena played the scene with a straight face. "I had some legal   
business in the city this morning. Here's my written excuse," she said   
as she handed the note to the teacher.   
  
As Ms. Haruna read the note, she became more and more flustered. "Of   
all the excuses you have ever given me, this has got to be the most   
preposterous," screeched Patricia Haruna. "You're getting detention   
and going to the principal's office," she added.   
  
"But Ms. Haruna, if you don't believe me you can call my Mom, she was   
there. Or read this." Playing her trump card, Serena handed Ms.   
Haruna the official copy of her marriage certificate filed in the city   
records that very morning. She smiled expectantly at Ms. Haruna.  
  
Ms. Haruna read the document. It seemed to be the real thing. But how   
could this be true. This was Serena after all. She blanched and sat   
down quickly at her desk. "Everyone take out their history books and   
read chapter 17. I need to step out for a few minutes. Melvin please   
watch the class for me while I'm gone," said Ms. Haruna. She exited   
the classroom and ran down the hall to the ladies room. She collapsed   
on the couch in the outer lounge.   
  
One of the other teachers, Ms. Yamoto, came out of the rest room.   
"What's wrong, Pat? You look awful. You're pale as a ghost."   
  
Patricia told her what had happened. "I'm 32 years old and haven't had   
a date in 3 months. How can that sixteen-year-old tardy klutz of a   
girl have gotten married on Valentine's Day! It's just not fair," she   
wailed.  
  
Serena and Molly spent the rest of their morning classes together   
gossiping, passing notes, and thinking up wedding ceremony plans. At   
lunch, Molly's mother found an almost perfect match for Serena's ring.   
"That must have come from this store," she said. Serena acknowledged   
that it did. Luckily the plain version was much less expensive.   
Still, Serena's funds were almost wiped out. They stopped in an   
electronics shop on the way back. On the sale table in back, she found   
a travel alarm radio that would be perfect to offer as a replacement   
for the hated alarm clock. Borrowing the last few yen from Molly,   
Serena completed her shopping.   
  
"I'm totally broke. When I left my parents' house yesterday, I took   
all the money I had. I just spent the last of it." She told Molly.   
"Darien better have some cash or we're not eating tonight. It seems   
weird that I'll have to ask him if I want any money. No more begging   
from Mom or Dad."   
  
"Unless you get a job," said Molly.   
  
Serena thought a minute, "My Mom and Dad would never let me get a job   
while school was on because my grades were so bad. You know, Darien   
works a lot of hours when he's not at school. I don't think I'll see   
much more of him than I did before. That's a lot of time cooped up in   
that dull apartment. I might even have to study out of boredom. Nah!   
Housework doesn't take that much time either. Maybe I should see if I   
could work a few hours a week to kill some time and get some extra   
money."  
  
Serena saw Mina, Lita, and Ami for the first time since the previous   
week that afternoon during the break between classes. "Where have you   
been? You weren't at our French cram session yesterday afternoon."   
Said Ami.   
  
Serena looked at her quizzically, "Didn't Rei tell you anything?"   
  
Mina said, "She was being mysterious. She said you had done something   
at the temple Saturday, but she wouldn't tell us anything more. She   
said we would have to ask you …unless we wanted to ask Darien."   
  
Serena related the events of the weekend. She concluded, "I guess   
Sailor Moon will be out of the action for a few months. I don't have   
any idea how all this might effect scout stuff. This is all so   
different from what I remember seeing in the future."   
  
Ami pondered, "I think the timeline has shifted or split. The future   
won't be the same as we saw but I don't know what might change."  
  
"Enough already, you are going to be bridesmaids aren't you?" Serena   
asked them as she changed the subject. "Rei too of course. I want to   
ask Michiru and Haruka if they will do the music." The girls were   
delighted with the idea of a wedding to plan. They agreed to meet   
later that week at Serena's apartment. More plans would have to wait   
until after school was over.  
  
Hurrying along the route to the Crown arcade, Serena had fallen into   
her old habit of not watching where she was going. Crash. She plowed   
headlong into someone. "Hey, Meatball Head watch where you're going,"   
greeted her as she was grabbed and held to keep her from falling down.   
"Just like old times, eh?" A thoroughly amused Darien looked down at   
her as she started sputtering. "I couldn't resist seeing if you would   
notice me. I must have been standing right in your path since you came   
around the corner."  
  
"Well I was hoping to run into you before we went inside anyway," she   
began.   
  
"What, not heading straight for the games?" he asked.   
  
"Nope, I'm broke. In fact I had to borrow some money from Molly.   
You'll need to pay her back for me." She answered.   
  
"What? Did you two buy out the mall again? You're not one of those   
'shopaholics' are you? Will I need to get a third job to pay all the   
credit card bills?" he razzed.   
  
She sniffed, "No, I got something for 'you'" and handed him the radio.   
  
"I guess you really do hate that old alarm," he commented as he read   
the description on the box. "You didn't have very much saved I guess;   
this wasn't all that expensive."   
  
She handed him the box from OsaP, "I got you something else too."   
  
Darien looked at the ring that was the mate for the one he had gotten   
for her two years before. "Hey, it matches yours. Thanks, I'm   
touched. You didn't have to get me this you know."   
  
Serena smiled at him and said, "Yes I did. It's to let all your   
'groupies' know that you're off the market. Besides I can't wait to   
see the look on Andrew's face when we go in there."   
  
Darien picked her up and swung her around just to hear her squeal. He   
dipped her down and covered her with kisses from throat to lips.   
Setting her back on her feet, he held her face with both hands and   
kissed her briefly. "Until later," he whispered in her ear. Serena   
wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him down within her reach   
and kissed him back, molding herself to him.   
  
"Now I think," was all she had time to say.   
  
The doors of the arcade opened and their friend Andrew approached them.   
"Get a room will you," he teased. Brought back to the present, Serena   
hooked arms with both men and dragged them on inside.  
  
Serena and Darien went and sat down in an empty booth as Andrew tagged   
along. "What can I get you?" he asked. "Forget that, two hot   
chocolates coming your way." Andrew made his way back to their booth   
juggling three cups of cocoa. "So where were you this weekend? Nobody   
would return my calls." He asked as he deposited the drinks on the   
table and slid into the booth next to Serena. As Andrew was   
administering his customary hug, Serena waved her left hand in front of   
his face. Surprise and curiosity crossed his face and his jaw dropped.   
"That's quite a Valentine's Day gift you've got there," he commented to   
her.   
  
Rolling up a menu, he leaned across the table and whacked Darien on the   
head a few times. "Hey, what's that for!" the victim protested.   
"That's for not telling me. So you finally asked her, you dirty dog!   
It's about time. So when is the wedding? Of course as your best and   
probably only friend, I'm the best man, right?" he managed to get all   
out in one breath.   
  
Darien smirked, trying hard not to break out laughing. Serena started   
giggling and proceeded to laughing hysterically. She gasped out,   
"We're having a church ceremony the Saturday during the Cherry Blossom   
Festival," and continued laughing.   
  
"Wow, that's awfully soon, isn't it?" Andrew commented. He looked   
suspiciously at both of them. "There's something else you're not   
telling me. Spill it." Serena giggled and blushed. Darien looked at   
him with an amused expression and said nothing. They could see "the   
wheels turning" by Andrew's expressions as he tried to think of what   
they weren't telling him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "So the Bunny   
has a bun in the oven?"   
  
Serena looked away as she turned an even brighter shade of red. Darien   
maintained a deadpan expression and commented, "Two."  
  
Andrew's jaw dropped for the second time within five minutes. He also   
whacked Darien on the head again with the rolled up menu, "Bad dog!"   
Andrew looked at him questioningly, "You're kidding right?"   
  
This time Serena supplied a one-syllable answer, "Nope."  
  
Darien reached over and grabbed the menu with his left hand. "Enough   
violence, well maybe just a little more," and whapped Andrew on either   
side of his head. Serena gave both of them a dirty look and grabbed   
all the menus off the table and put them out of reach. "Stop it you   
two. I'm surrounded by a bunch of 12 year olds!"   
  
At this time Andrew finally noticed that Darien was sporting a ring   
that matched Serena's. He looked at Serena curiously and asked her,   
"Isn't he supposed to get that when you get married?"   
  
She smiled, "We had a very busy weekend."   
  
Darien smirked, "By the way, you can let go of Serena now. By my   
watch, you've been holding my wife for at least ten minutes." Andrew   
of course did the opposite and pulled her closer next to him.   
  
He said to Serena, "I don't think I hit him that hard. Has he been   
behaving normally? He really believes what he just said."   
  
Serena answered his implied question, "We sort of eloped Saturday."   
  
"You're supposed to tell me before you do this kind of stuff,"   
protested Andrew. "I bet I'm the last one to hear this."   
  
Darien said, "You're the first one I've told anything."   
  
Serena giggled, "Of course I told all my friends, I want them all to be   
bridesmaids. We better put poor Andrew out of his misery and fill him   
in on all the details. Well, most of them." So they took turns   
telling the story of all that had happened to them since Andrew had   
seen them last.  
  
"How about a pizza and a couple of shakes? I've got to get to work   
early tonight by 5:00PM." Said Darien. "Really into health food   
today," teased Andrew.   
  
"Oh, Serena can cook something tomorrow like tofu and vegetables.   
Tuesday's her night to cook." Decided Darien since he didn't want to do   
it himself.   
  
Serena answered, "Well that's okay by me except we don't have any   
food."   
  
Darien said to her, "Well go get some groceries. Take the car, I don't   
need it tonight." She replied, "The car part I like. But I don't have   
any money! I told you that just before we got here."  
  
"Then we should go to the bank after this and get you a cash card and a   
credit card on my account. See I've got a solution to everything,"   
bragged Darien.   
  
"Woo, dangerous! 'Letting' her drive 'your' car and use 'your' credit   
cards," added Andrew trying to get a reaction. He looked over at   
Serena who was rapidly approaching the steaming mad stage. Andrew   
grinned at her.   
  
Darien pontificated, "Well that's part of the package. You'll be in   
the same boat soon enough with Rita." Looking over at Serena with a   
puppy dog expression, he nagged, "Don't hurt my 'baby'; only drive 10   
kph. Be careful, and park away from the crowd. Please don't spend too   
much. Don't go to the mall and max out my card…"   
  
At this point Darien stopped talking as Serena was actually starting to   
hiss. She was rolling up one of the menus she had taken away from   
Andrew and Darien. Andrew yelled, "Uh-oh, time to run!" He and Darien   
jumped out of the booth and took off toward the door to the kitchen   
with Serena swatting the air right behind them. They managed to get to   
the storeroom and lock themselves inside.   
  
A little while later, Lizzie, Andrew's sister yelled, "You can come out   
now. I bought off Serena." As Andrew and Darien peered out around the   
door, the two girls just smiled and giggled at them. "By the way   
Andrew, you're buying their dinner and you just bought Serena a week's   
worth of game tokens," taunted Lizzie.   
  
  



	4. Part 4

All My Brothers – Part 4  
By: Reba Jean, June, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R   
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for   
monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the   
readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate timeline / storyline. It references plot   
elements from the manga, anime, and novels by Lianne Sentar based on   
the anime, and is not totally consistent with any one of these. Names   
are a mixture of English and Japanese(mostly like the translated   
manga). Michiru and Haruka are a couple (not cousins as in Dic). Some   
of the manga illustrations show a tuxedo mask transform as well as   
sailor scout transform for Haruka, so I am taking the liberty of   
inferring she has male as well as female forms for humorous purposes.   
(Their relationship is their own business and the subject of many   
fanfics by others).  
  
Theme: "For the same reason you also be glad and rejoice with me."   
Philippians 2:18  
  
The days passed quickly, full of activity as Serena and her friends   
planned her formal 'wedding' ceremony. Rei and Ami did most of the   
organizing (and bossing people around). Lita volunteered to cater the   
food for the reception. Serena's mother arranged to rent the chapel   
and for the priest from her church to perform the ceremony. Michiru   
and Haruka agreed to do the music. All the girls helped with   
addressing and sending out invitations. The guys were basically   
mystified at so much fuss over what Chad called a "rerun". They would   
generally disappear when they saw Ami or Rei heading their way.   
  
Serena decided to help Lita since she had so many evenings alone while   
Darien was at work. It was also a sneaky way to get help improving her   
cooking. Plus she got a great dinner without having to do much work.   
She had improved a lot since she was younger, but was still far from   
being a gourmet cook like Lita. She also had Lita help her learn to   
balance a checkbook and about budgeting, since those were some of the   
many classes she had slept through in school. She hoped that would   
help cut down on Darien's teasing; he found too much ammunition   
already.  
  
Shopping for a wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses turned into an all   
day shopping foray. "I'm tired and hungry. Can't we go get something   
to eat now?" Serena whined to Mina, who was dragging her toward the   
last bridal shop in the pricier end of the Harajuku shopping district.  
  
"If you had picked any of the dozen dresses that I liked, you wouldn't   
still be looking," replied Mina.  
  
Molly entered the conversation, "This is the last one, Serena. You've   
just got to pick something. They have a lot of resale stuff too. It   
should be the most fun!"   
  
Lita, Ami, and Rei trailed behind looking in the windows of the stores   
they passed. Bringing up the rear was Michiru dragging a stubborn   
looking Haruka along behind her. "I don't know how I ever let you talk   
me into wearing a dress! You know I hate dresses," complained Haruka   
to her companion.   
  
The store they entered was the largest one yet. Row upon row of   
formals and bridal wear were on either side of the entrance. Toward the   
back was a sign next to a doorway that read: "SALE! Rental Returns,   
Unpicked Up Layaways, Resale Items". Molly spotted the sign   
immediately, "Oh, look! Lets start back there!" and began moving toward   
the sale room. Ami, Rei, and Lita also started in that direction.  
  
Mina was pulled to a halt by Serena's sudden turn the opposite   
direction. She was staring at a dress on the manikin in the wedding   
gown display near the window. "I want that one," said Serena as she   
pointed to what was one of the most expensive looking dresses on   
display. Tier on tier of lace and net on the full white satin skirt,   
hand beaded with designs on the form fitting top and sheer long   
sleeves, and a lower cut front toped by sheer beaded netting was what   
had caught her eye. The full-length elaborate veil had similar designs   
on its lace and net construction.  
  
Mina said, "Finally." She went over and checked the tag and gulped.   
"Uh, Serena, you better take a look at the price tag before you decide   
for sure. It's a designer."  
  
Serena flippantly replied, "Price is no object. Darien said I could   
have whatever I wanted. This credit card doesn't have a preset limit   
anyway." She drifted over to where Mina was holding up the price tag.   
"Wow," she commented as she read the 1,000,000 yen (about $10,000 U.S.)   
price. She waved over a clerk, "I need to try on that dress in a size   
3 please." The girl, who worked on commission, practically ran over   
when she saw which dress interested Serena.  
  
The other girls were busy in the back room pawing through the piles of   
sale items in a true bargain hunter's frenzy. Haruka looked at Michiru   
and groaned, "There is no way I am going to look through piles of   
stuff. I hate shopping! I'm going outside and read, just come get me   
if you find anything." She started back out toward the front of the   
shop, thumbing through her latest Road Race and Track magazine. Not   
watching where she was going, she crashed into a mobile rack of evening   
gowns and knocked it over.  
  
Michiru came back out to help her pick up the fallen items. Smiling   
evilly, she held up two matching dresses in cotton candy pink. They   
looked like a Little Bo Peep costume with poofy sleeves and skirts.   
"Aren't these just adorable and they match too. They would be   
perfect," said Michiru.   
  
Haruka gave a strangled scream, "No way! I will never wear something   
like that. You're crazy!" She backed away and rammed into another   
rack, setting it swaying. She caught the rack as it tipped toward the   
floor and a dress caught her eye. "Hey, come look at these. They're   
not too bad." She was looking at dresses of similar cut in different   
colors. A plain sleeveless top flowed into a full-length skirt. She   
kind of liked one in grays and silvers shot through with silver and   
gold threads. There was a similar pattern in aqua and sea green that   
would be perfect for Michiru she thought.   
  
Michiru looked over the dress her partner had picked out. "I like   
these too. Let's get them."  
  
Haruka looked at her and said, "You get them. I'm going outside to   
wait for the others. I can't stand this place any longer." She   
escaped out the door and Michiru returned to the sale room to see if   
the girls had found anything.  
  
Molly was happily digging through a huge pile of unused returned   
dresses when she found a box holding the colors of the rainbow. She   
held up one dress that was a simple spaghetti-strap A-line floor length   
gown in yellow silk. She waved over to Rei, Ami, and Lita. "Come look   
at these. I love this yellow one. They're in rainbow colors: red,   
orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, and indigo. It says you have to   
buy the whole set. They're really cheap though, only 35,000 yen ($350   
U.S.). They'd be perfect for bridesmaids dresses."  
  
Rei was the first to come over and immediately grabbed the red dress.   
She called to Ami and Lita, "Come see the blue and green. And if   
Serena can get Setsuna and Hotaru to come, they could wear the violet   
and indigo."  
  
Mina came into the back room and told the girls to come see the dress   
Serena was trying on in front of the mirror. She spotted the orange   
dress. "Hey there's one in my color too! Great find Molly!" Everyone   
seemed pleased by Molly's picks. These dresses were simple enough they   
could actually wear them more than once. They didn't look like most of   
the typical stupid bride's maid dresses. She added, "Let's take these   
out and show Serena. We can gang up on her so we don't have to keep   
looking for something else."  
  
Serena was modeling the bridal gown. The rest of the girls were   
arrayed in the dresses they had picked out. Lita dug out her camera   
that she always carried in her purse and handed it to the salesclerk.   
"Let's do a group photo of us all together. It's even one of the few   
times I've ever seen Haruka in a dress that wasn't her fuku," Lita   
exclaimed.  
  
After everything was paid for and bagged to go, Serena had the final   
word, "Race you all to the food shops. Last one there has to buy and   
I'm starving. You know how much that will cost!" She scooted out the   
door as the rest hit the bottleneck in mass and crashed into one   
another trying to catch her. Shoppers dived out of the way as the herd   
thundered down the sidewalks. They reached the closest food pavilion as   
a group and were busily arguing who was in last place.   
  
Mina spotted several of the guys heading their way. She pointed and  
said, "Look there's Chad, Greg, and Ken. And last of all is Darien!"   
Serena and the rest began laughing hysterically. She tossed the credit   
card to him and said, "Last one here buy's and you're it. You can see   
the bill from the dress shop after you buy us all dinner." She and the   
other girls smirked at his confused expression. Just wait until he saw   
the surprise Serena had waiting for him.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The gang had gathered for pizza at the Chiba's apartment instead of a   
"rehearsal dinner". The vote on that had been unanimous. Rei finished   
going over her list. "Everything is ready for tomorrow except flowers   
and a photographer. We forgot those. I guess Chad can take photos if   
no one has a better camera."  
  
Darien said, "I've got a friend who's a florist. I can see what he can   
come up with in the morning. Of course I can provide all the roses you   
want." Haruka started fidgeting like she couldn't keep quiet any   
longer. As she started to say something, Darien cut her off, "Don't go   
there. Don't even start in on it. That's too much a cliché even for   
you!" Her obvious disappointment at having her jokes at his expense   
anticipated got almost as good a round of laughter as anything she   
might have said.  
  
"Here comes more pizza. Who wants some?" asked Serena as she carried   
two large boxes of pizza from the kitchen to the party in the living   
room. As she approached the coffee table to put down the food, she   
tripped over Andrew's stretched out legs and feet. The boxes of pizza   
went sailing. One headed toward Mina who caught it inches from the   
floor. The second flew over the couch and into Chad and Rei sitting   
together on the floor. Serena crashed onto the couch sprawling over   
Darien, Ami, and Greg. "Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.  
  
"Oof, get off me. You must weigh 150 kilos," shouted Ami as she tried   
to shove Serena off her lap. Gregg looked down with interest as   
Serena's head and shoulders landed on him, giving him a bird's eye view   
straight down her blouse. He groaned as Ami slapped the side of his   
head. Darien writhed silently in pain from the impact of Serena's knee   
to his groin. Serena struggled to sit up, squashing Ami again in the   
process. She crawled over toward her wounded lover, who whimpered and   
drew up defensively.   
  
"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" she attempted to apologize but was   
interrupted.  
  
"You idiot Meatball Head!" screeched Rei as she stomped over toward   
Serena holding a slice of pizza ready to throw. Chad leaped up,   
grabbed her, and tackled her to the floor. "Hey it was an accident,   
she tripped. You don't need to kill her this time," he said to Rei as   
she struggled to resume her attack. As Rei calmed down, he picked up   
the spilled pieces and looked inside the box. "Great, only three   
pieces got wasted," he commented as he munched on the piece he took   
away from Rei.  
  
Andrew was howling with laughter at the chaos caused by the combination   
of his big feet and Serena's klutz attack. "Way to go girl, put the   
groom out of commission the night before the 'wedding'! Good thing   
you've had plenty of time to sample the wares already," he teased   
Serena. She was turning bright red at his raunchy teasing. Darien had   
recovered enough to start paying attention to what was going on around   
him and was getting one of his 'I'm going to kill you' looks. Andrew   
noticed his expression and started to scoot away across the floor,   
"Whoa Dare, I'm just kidding. Don't get mad!"  
  
Michiru and Haruka were watching from across the room. Haruka, who   
welcomed the opportunity to snipe at Darien, was thoroughly enjoying   
the comedy in progress. She decided to stir the pot a little more   
since her previous attempt had been blocked. "It's not like she'd miss   
anything anyway. She didn't seem to care about 'that' back when she   
had that crush on me. Even when she knew I'm female most of the time.   
But on the other hand, maybe 'that's' all he knows how to do."   
  
The crowd now had the opportunity to watch their host turn all sorts of   
interesting colors as he looked from one source of irritation to   
another, while attempting to control his temper or deciding who to   
clobber first. The rosy hued Serena jumped in front of him. "That's   
enough out of both of you. Just shut-up! Leave my 'baby' alone."   
This was enough to bring down the house. Anyone who wasn't already   
laughing at the Chiba comedy duo joined in.  
  
Ami slyly added, "Between the comedy teams of Rei & Serena, Serena &   
Darien, and Darien & Haruka, you two will never need a court jester in   
your palace."  
  
The doorbell rang. "I'll get it; I'm already up," said Serena. As she   
opened the door she saw her mother outside in the hallway. "What's up   
Mom, I thought you said you weren't coming over tonight."   
  
Her mother said, "I've been working on you father for the past two   
weeks. He's finally realizing you are gone. He came over to   
apologize." She looked around, "Kenji, where are you? Come back!"   
His back was disappearing into the doorway to the stairs. "Well I got   
him this far at least. I had better go catch him before I lose my ride   
home. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Serena woke early the next morning anticipating "her day", that her   
friends had worked so hard to accomplish. She was glad it wasn't the   
"real" thing; she would have been so nervous it wouldn't be much fun.   
She looked over at her sleeping companion. They had plenty of time;   
the festivities weren't until that afternoon. She could take the time   
to wake him up more pleasantly than the alarm clock. She rolled him   
over, straddled him, and leaned down and began kissing him. "Hey," was   
all he managed to say as he responded sleepily in kind. As she broke   
away briefly, Serena smiled and said, "Morning, love."   
  
Serena laid her head on Darien's chest as he hugged her close. "I like   
this a lot better than being hit on the head with a pillow," he told   
her.  
  
"Then you'll like the rest of what I have in mind even better," she   
told him and proceeded to show him exactly what she meant.  
  
Late that morning, near lunchtime actually, they finished up breakfast   
and were doing the cleanup together in the kitchen. Darien commented,   
"I called my friend with the florist shop last night and his crew   
should be just about finished. I need to go over and see to any last   
minute changes and add in a few extra roses. I think you'll like what   
they've done."   
  
"I'll see you over at the chapel a little later then," she answered.  
  
Serena arrived with Mina, who had picked her up on the way to the   
chapel with the wedding dress and the bride's maid outfits. They   
wandered around the hall. It was beautifully done in a muted pastel   
rainbow of colors. One hue blended into the next starting at both   
sides as you entered the chapel and joined at the top behind the stage.   
If less tastefully done, it could have looked silly. Flowers of all   
kinds were all around with a large number of roses and forget-me-nots   
scattered throughout. More were draped and twined about a trellis-like   
structure on the stage.  
  
Darien came over and handed Serena a multi-colored bouquet of roses.   
She told him, "It's beautiful. You and your friends have done a great   
job. Thank you. I love you so much."   
  
He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you too. This was just a   
little thing I could do for you." He pointed over to one side where a   
little old couple were adding a last few items of decoration. "That's   
my friends, the Tanaka's. They've been like grandparents to me since I   
started going to their shop about the time I met you."   
  
Mina, Serena, and Darien went into the reception room off the main   
chapel. Lita was supervising the buffet set up. She moved over to   
guard the table with the cakes when she saw Serena's expression.   
"That's for after the ceremony. You'll just have to wait. I thought   
about two chocolate cakes with the way you two love chocolate, but   
thought it would be prettier with a white multi-tiered bride cake and a   
chocolate groom cake."   
  
Serena looked over the rest of the table and giggled. "That's a joke,   
right?" she said when she saw some of the decorations. There was what   
looked like an Easter display with bunnies, baby chickens, and eggs   
around the cakes.  
  
Lita grinned, "Yup, Andrew came up with that. I thought it was so cute   
I let him leave it there."  
  
Serena commented dryly, "You forgot the turkey to represent him, then."  
  
Serena saw her mother, father, and a man carrying camera equipment   
enter the chapel. As they approached, she looked at Darien and smiled   
nervously. He stepped forward and said, "Welcome Tsukino-san," with a   
bow of the proper degree for a family elder. Kenji raised an eyebrow   
slightly and offered a nod, "I understand a photographer is needed. My   
colleague was willing to come and help." Thanks were offered round and   
the traditional politeness, which had served even enemies for   
centuries, allowed the "unpleasantness" between the young couple and   
her father to be "forgotten".  
  
Serena and Mina adjourned to the ladies' dressing room to start getting   
ready. Rei, Molly, and Ami were already there. Rei commented, "It's   
about time you two showed up. Keeping the tradition of being   
fashionably late as usual. I'll have to go snag Lita too, she won't   
leave the food a minute earlier than necessary."   
  
A bright flash came from the mirrored wall behind them and they all   
whirled to see what was happening. Setsuna and Hotaru stepped out from   
the surface of the mirror. "Show off," sniffed Rei.   
  
Molly gaped, "They must be Sailor Scouts. I didn't know you knew any   
of them, Serena."  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's a secret though. Don't tell anybody about them,"   
Serena answered Molly.   
  
Serena ran over to Setsuna and Hotaru, "Great, you were able to come.   
I'm so glad. We have dresses for you both."   
  
"Wouldn't miss it," answered Setsuna. "I have a message here from Rini   
and the King and Queen for you," she said as she handed Serena a roll   
of paper. Serena ripped open the paper.   
  
"All our love and best wishes for you both," was signed with a drawing   
of a smiling bunny holding a rose. Scribbled writing beneath it said   
"Have fun and don't fall down," Love Rini. A P.S. added below, "And   
all my stinky brothers say they love you too." Serena looked at   
Setsuna with a puzzled expression. "How many is 'all' anyway?" she   
asked.   
  
Setsuna smiled in reply, "You know I can't tell you that. You'll just   
have to wait and see for yourself."  
  
Finally everything was ready. The music was provided by Michiru and   
Haruka as planned and was lovely. Everyone remembered their places and   
no one fell down, not even the "bride". The ceremony actually started   
on time, which was a good thing because it seemed to last forever. It   
was long, even though the priest said that since it really was a   
rededication of the couple's vows, he could skip the instruction part   
of the ceremony.   
  
Serena looked around taking in everything, all her family and friends   
were there the way she had wanted them to be. She loved the dress she   
had found, was happy with the decorations, and was especially looking   
forward to the food. She looked at over at Darien; he looked really   
good too. His expression when he first saw her in the wedding dress   
had been priceless; all he could say was 'wow'. "This is what I wanted   
the first time," she commented silently to herself.  
  
Darien looked back over at her and grinned, "I heard that – I still   
liked the first ceremony better, especially the look on your face when   
you realized what had happened."  
  
"You would. Any opportunity to tease me. And you're transformed; too   
lazy to fool with a regular tux, huh?" she thought back.   
  
"Who had time. Besides I'm ready for trouble this way."  
  
Neither one was paying close attention to what the priest was saying.   
"... and obey," Serena picked up on that phrase. "How did that get   
there?" she wondered.   
  
"Only in my dreams," commented Darien, adding, "You did say you wanted   
a 'traditional' ceremony." They finished the vows quickly when they   
finally noticed the priest looking at them expectantly.  
  
As the formal grouping started to break up, Andrew commented to Mina,   
whom he was escorting for the day, "Hey, they're still going at it. Do   
you think they'll ever stop?"  
  
Picking up the cloud of emotions lingering around the couple, she   
smirked, "Nah, it will be a while. Let's go in the reception hall and   
find some food. They'll be in when Serena gets hungry enough for   
cake."  
  
The reception proceeded with eating, dancing, opening of presents, and   
the like. Darien reclaimed his wife from the swirling crowd. "One   
last dance, Princess."  
  
"Certainly, Prince. But why only one, I'm still having fun," Serena   
asked.  
  
"You need to change so we can go home and pack. We need to be at the   
airport in two hours for check-in at security," He told her.  
  
"Where are we going? I thought you said there was no money for a   
honeymoon when you saw the bill for my dress," she squealed.  
  
"I lied. I wanted to surprise you. You'll see where we're going when   
you get to the airport," he answered.  
  
"I hate you! I want to know now! I hate it when you won't tell me   
things," she complained in an irritating whine.  
  
"First you love me. Now you hate me. I guess I can't ever win. Oh,   
well, I'll just get a refund on the tickets or maybe someone here would   
like to use them instead," he teased.  
  
"Don't even think about it, if you want to live that is," she growled.   
Serena slipped through the crowd over to the dressing room to change   
back into street clothes. She went out the side door to wait for their   
get away car to pull up.  
  
As the car came around the corner she saw the disgusted expression on   
Darien's face. "They trashed my car, just look at it. I thought I hid   
it where no one would find it," he complained. It was covered with   
graffiti in various colors accusing the driver of various deficiencies   
in skills. Labels proclaiming "just remarried for the fifth time" and   
old shoes, trash, etc. tied behind it completed the look.  
Serena said, "Well for once it wasn't Andrew pulling the joke. Believe   
it or not, Ami and Melvin did the decorating while Andrew and the other   
guys distracted you."  
  
As he looked over the insults recorded on the hood he commented, "Well   
this has Haruka's signature on it or I'll eat my cape."  
  
"She was gone for a while. Maybe she did help," noted Serena.  
  
"I'll leave the keys with the concierge and have them get the car   
detailed while we're on vacation," he said as they approached the   
parking garage at their apartment building.  
  
"The staff here seems to do a lot of stuff for you. A lot more than I   
would expect for someone renting one of the smaller apartments," Serena   
speculated as the elevator took them up towards their apartment. "And   
you've always been mysterious about money. Don't you think its about   
time I knew more about OUR finances."  
  
"Umm... uh, I knew you'd eventually be curious enough to call me on   
it," he mumbled. "I'm not poor even though I sometimes pretend to be   
just a working student. I work more for the experience than because I   
really need the money. I mean, I'm still only twenty, after all. I   
try to make enough to cover all my, uh, our living expenses without   
hurting my grades. I've always had full academic scholarships all the   
way through school, from grammar school to medical school. Most of   
what I made modeling and from software royalties is tied up in   
different investments. Actually I own quite a few shares in the   
partnership that owns this building."  
  
"But you only have a small apartment on one of the middle floors,"   
Serena commented.  
  
"The more apartments you rent out; the more money the partnership   
makes. The penthouse apartments rent for the most money. If the   
owners all lived up there, we wouldn't make as much profit," he   
explained.  
  
"We're going to need a bigger apartment eventually when our kids are   
older," she remarked.  
  
"When we do, then we can move to a bigger unit or have some remodeling   
done," he answered.  
  
"Anyway, what do I need to pack?" Serena changed the subject, curiosity   
satisfied for the moment.  
  
"You'll need your passport, camera, swimsuits, some tropical weather   
clothes, and maybe a couple of nice dresses if you want to go somewhere   
fancy," he told her.  
  
The taxi deposited them at the entrance to the Tokyo International   
Airport. They entered and headed toward the departure area. "Okay,   
baka. We're at the airport. You had better tell me where we're going   
right NOW," fumed the exasperated Serena. Tears were starting to roll   
down her cheeks.   
  
The smirking Darien pulled out a brochure and handed it to his angry   
"bride". "Please don't cry," his countenance fell and took on a   
slightly anxious look as she seemed about to start wailing. She   
sniffled and started to read.   
  
"For those who only want the best. Romantic getaways in the   
South Pacific are our specialty. Custom itineraries. Departures   
daily from Tokyo International and Kyoto airports. Sun, sand,   
swimming, sailing, and shopping.   
  
A honeymoon planned with you in mind, Serena Chiba. Four nights   
in lovely Tahiti and two nights in lively Honolulu."   
  
Serena quickly looked through the booklet and her tear-streaked face   
broke into a smile. She reached up around Darien's neck and pulled him   
down for her to kiss.  
  
He pulled her closer and murmured an apology, "I'm sorry I pushed you   
too far. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop teasing you."  



	5. Part 5

All My Brothers – Part 5   
By: Reba Jean, June, 2001   
E-mail: rjean@g5hg.net   
Rating: R (be warned)   
Genre: Romance/comedy   
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for   
monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the   
readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate timeline-storyline. Names are a mixture of   
English and Japanese (mostly like the translated manga).   
  
  
"Luna, come over and look at this," said Artemis as he watched the   
computer screen.   
  
As Luna joined him in front of the computer, she scoffed, "You know I   
don't read or watch the eGossip feeds. That's just a lot of garbage."   
But what was on the screen caught her eye.   
  
"An item of local interest, Juuban district, publisher Kenji Tsukino's   
daughter was re-married in a small ceremony for family and three   
hundred close friends at the Crossroads Chapel this afternoon. It   
seems the sixteen year old high school student and her twenty year old   
boyfriend, a second year student in the accelerated medical program at   
T.U., had eloped several weeks earlier without her father's permission.   
The couple remained at odds with her father until a reconciliation   
occurred this morning. The beautiful blond bride has a reputation of   
taking the phrase "dumb blond" to new lows. Maybe not so dumb as she's   
reputed to be, her catch is smart and well off as well as good looking.   
Known a few years back on the runways, covers, and commercials for   
sportswear as Dare, the groom is also a part owner of the upscale   
Garden Towers high rise where the couple now resides. Not just another   
pretty gay cover boy it seems, if something of a cradle robber now.   
And it makes you wonder why, though, the whole affair was thrown   
together so quickly. Could it be the pitter-patter of little feet is   
expected not too long from now? This is Lei Lo, your Gossipbyter on   
the street, live from Crossroads Chapel. And now to you, Chang Lu, in   
Hong Kong."   
  
"That is so mean! I want to rip that catty woman with all four sets of   
claws," Luna hissed.   
  
"Well, unfortunately it's all true," said Artemis. "Maybe if we show   
this to Serena, we can finally convince her to study more at school."   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The plane ride south was long and tedious. So Serena curled up and   
fell asleep. Her extremely bored pillow sighed and stretched. Trapped   
with nothing to do, Darien soon followed her into dreamland.   
  
The two flight attendants in first class moved past the sleeping couple   
into the galley to set up for the meal service. "Look at those two;   
isn't that sweet? They're adorable. Anita said that the girl told her   
they were on their honeymoon. But they're so young!"   
  
The flight arrived in Tahiti after midnight. By the time the ferry   
arrived at the resort and they checked in at their cottage, it was into   
the early morning hours. Neither was tired though, since they had   
slept most of the flight down. "It's too bad you couldn't see this   
island from the air, it's shaped like a heart. There are a lot more   
beaches and it's a lot less developed than Tahiti. Tomorrow we're   
booked on an all-day islands tour cruise. It stops over near the   
airport at lunch and at the outdoor market. I did remember how you   
love to shop." Darien commented.   
  
With a mischievous look in his eyes he said, "Let's go for a walk down   
the beach and maybe go for a swim. It's a beautiful night out."   
  
"What are you up to now? You have that look I don't trust," Serena   
speculated.   
  
"If you're very, very, good maybe you'll find out," he replied as he   
led her out on the terrace and down the path to the beach.   
  
She looked around at the spectacular vista and asked him, "Why did you   
do all this anyway? I mean, the south Pacific and Hawaii. I would   
have been happy just to go out of town somewhere for the weekend."   
  
"I wanted to surprise you and do something for both of us. Our lives   
are so busy, always somewhere we have to be, work, studying, our   
friends, or youmas. There's so little peace. We can use some downtime   
alone together. These last few weeks especially, we've hardly seen   
each other. Was that ceremony and stuff everything you wanted? It   
seemed to go like you planned," he answered.   
  
"It was all I ever wanted. Thank you for everything. And this trip   
too!" she replied.   
  
"I didn't do much of anything, just sign a few charge slips. Those   
affairs are for the women anyway. The groom is just an accessory, like   
those fashion dolls' boyfriends Rini used to play with," he glanced   
over at her with a smile.   
  
"You understood what it meant to me. That it was something I had   
wanted all my life. Most guys would have blown it off because of the   
cost and trouble," she answered seriously.   
  
"Aren't you glad I'm not most guys then, and a super hero too," he   
smirked.   
  
She snapped her beach towel at him as he dodged away and ran into the   
surf. She followed splashing. An all out water fight ensued. Darien   
dived under the surface and swam under Serena trying to trip her. She   
fell on him and started a tickle attack. He picked her up, carried her   
back out of the water, and put her down. He kissed her and said,   
"Enough. Let's walk."   
  
They continued down the beach for three or four kilometers until they   
came to an area with sand dunes up to where the hills began. He began   
laying down beach towels. Serena was turned toward the water looking   
out to sea. She looked over at him, "Did you know your eyes are the   
same color as the night sky or the ocean out there? There's even the   
reflection of the stars."   
  
"And I see the same color as the lagoon in the day, when I look into   
your eyes," he replied as he stood next to her. "Have you been reading   
some of those silly romance novels again?"   
  
"No, I just am a romantic. You should know that by now," she replied.   
"It's pretty out here, but far from our cabin. Why did you want to   
come way down here anyway?"   
  
"I was looking at travel brochures one day on the commuter train. It   
was some time mid-day because it wasn't too crowded. They had an   
oldies radio station playing '80's music on the speakers. Anyway, as I   
was looking at the beach pictures, they played this old song that   
sounded just like this place. And I had this fantasy…"   
  
"I knew it! It had to be something warped like that," she started to   
fuss.   
  
"No, not at all." He silenced her complaints in the easiest way he   
knew how, by drawing her close and kissing her to silence. He   
continued, "The lyrics went something like, 'making love at midnight in   
the dunes at the cape.' You can almost see a place like this." He   
smiled and looked down at her.   
  
She had caught the mood as well, "Then what are you waiting for, love   
me."   
  
He drove her wild with lips, tongue, and fingers. Several times she   
was right at the edge but he stopped. She finally groaned in   
frustration, reached over and grabbed him, squeezing to get his   
attention. "I want you now or I'll finish it myself. Stop torturing   
me."   
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" he answered with a lazy smile and   
hooded eyes.   
  
"What?" she questioned.   
  
"Look how hot you are for me," he answered with an insolent grin.   
  
"Oh," comprehension dawned in her eyes. He rolled over on her and they   
moved together in a rhythm unconsciously imitating the slap of the   
waves on the shore.   
  
Afterwards, sated, they slept. Waking at first light of dawn, they   
watched the sunrise. Darien traced circles on Serena's stomach with a   
finger. "You won't be able to wear that little bikini much longer.   
Especially with the way you've been eating. And you haven't been sick   
much lately either. I don't see much difference yet, maybe a little   
bigger on top," he grinned.   
  
She smiled at him. "I've noticed a few differences about you though."   
  
He raised an eyebrow in question.   
  
"You've managed to compliment me almost as often as you insult me.   
That's quite an improvement for you, you know. But most of all, your   
ego has gotten much bigger. Proud of being able to procreate, it   
seems. You're even more insufferable than you used to be." She   
commented.   
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, myself. And all those big words, I   
didn't know you had it in you, 'Ami' my love."   
  
Darien picked Serena up and dumped her upside down over his shoulder.   
He carried her kicking and screaming out into the surf and dumped her   
in the water. She came up sputtering, "You'll get payback, you just   
wait! It will be your turn to be tormented," Serena yelled.   
  
"I'm looking forward to it," he smirked. "Now that we're not all   
sticky and sandy, let's go back to our cabin. We've still got a couple   
of hours to sleep before we leave for the tour boat."   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The tour boat was midway between the two islands. The wind had picked   
up and its direction was crosswise to the current. The size of the   
swells had increased dramatically from the calm waters near shore. A   
miserable Serena was curled up against Darien. "I feel really awful.   
I shouldn't have eaten so much for breakfast. How much longer is it   
until we get there?" she asked.   
  
He looked out toward the next island. "It shouldn't be much farther,   
we're almost there," he lied soothingly. He had no real idea how long   
it would really take to get there.   
  
The boat hit the choppy wake from a cruise ship that had just passed.   
"Ooh, I'm gonna be sick," moaned Serena as she ran for the lee rail.   
Her breakfast hit the water and she sagged in a heap on the deck.   
"Just let me die," she protested as Darien tried to help her clean up   
and move back to her seat.   
  
Eventually the boat docked and they staggered ashore.   
  
"No more boats! I'm not going back on that stupid boat today. Let's   
just get a room somewhere around here," Serena said.   
  
"But the ferry the other night didn't bother you. All our stuff is   
over on the other island," Darien protested.   
  
"I don't care, you can't drag me back on any more boats. I'm staying   
on land! I don't want to get sick again," she announced.   
  
"I don't ever remember you being seasick before," he commented.   
  
"And I've never been on that rough a boat ride when I was pregnant   
before either. Duh. Some 'protector' you are today."   
  
"Should I change part of my name then? Cross out Mamoru Chiba and   
write in Baka maybe?" he snapped.   
  
Serena giggled, "I don't think I want to be known as Mrs. Baka. Of   
course then I could get one of those tee shirts with the arrow pointing   
to the side that says 'I'm with Stupid.'"   
  
"Well I'll have to cancel the rest of the boat tour today. We can at   
least go eat lunch and you can go shopping at the outdoor market," he   
decided.   
  
Serena brightened up at the thought of food and shopping. Looking   
around as they walked toward the restaurant, she stopped to read a sign   
in French and English. What about flying back? They say that they   
give helicopter tours of the islands on that sign. Riding in Michiru   
and Haruka's helicopter was a lot of fun."   
  
"It probably costs four or five times as much money as the boat,"   
Darien complained.   
  
"I don't care. I'll stay here on this island and You can ride a boat   
back and bring all our stuff back over here then. I'm not going on any   
more boats!"   
  
Darien sighed, "I concede defeat to superior forces, mi lady. You   
win."   
  
They arrived at the seafood restaurant on the waterfront with the rest   
of the tour group. A table on the top floor deck gave a spectacular   
view of both the harbor and the inland mountains. Both were glad for a   
chance to sit and rest. Darien was full after a couple of plates from   
the buffet. He watched in amazement as Serena continued to put away   
food. "That's the third plate you've filled at the buffet. It sure   
didn't take you long to get over being seasick," he commented.   
  
"Well I lost my breakfast. I have to make up for that," she replied as   
she continued to clear her plate.   
  
Darien lounged in the shade against a building watching Serena as she   
haggled with the jewelry merchant. She was buying loose black pearls   
to give to her friends as thank you gifts. He smiled silently.   
Unknown to Serena, he had bought enough pearls to make a necklace,   
bracelet, and earring set for her they when returned home. She had   
been oblivious to his short disappearance while she was clothes   
shopping earlier that afternoon. His backpack was full of souvenir   
trinkets, floral pareaux (wrap skirts) she had bought for all the   
girls, and a tifaifai patchwork quilt was draped over his shoulder like   
a Mexican serape. He hoped she would tire of shopping soon, but knew   
this was probably wishful thinking even though it was late afternoon.   
  
He sauntered over to her and put both hands on her shoulders, "Let's   
take a break after this for drinks and maybe a snack," he told her.   
  
They found an outdoor table at a nearby café. Serena gave Darien the   
rest of her purchases to put away. She rummaged through his bag and   
pulled out the pareau wrapped skirt she had bought for herself. "I   
want to go try this on and see how it looks," she told him.   
  
A short while later he looked up and saw her walking toward him with   
her back to the sun. His breath caught, and he stared openly as she   
approached. She had taken down her hair and it flowed down her back in   
a loose twist. Behind her right ear was a tiare flower. Her turquoise   
blouse was knotted up like a crop top. The wrap skirt was tied around   
her hips and opened diagonally above one knee dropping to mid calf   
behind. The material was not transparent, but was sheer enough he   
could see her legs silhouetted by the sun shining through the material.   
  
"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are," he asked her. Her smile   
showed that she knew exactly the effect she was having on him. And   
from the comments from some of the other tables, he wasn't the only guy   
who noticed her. "You're wearing that flower on the wrong side. That   
flower should be behind your left ear. You're taken. You're mine."   
  
She laughed at the possessive tone in his voice, "You can fix my hair   
if you want in a minute. Take these and put them in your bag." She   
handed him the clothes she had changed.   
  
As he put away the tennis skirt he noticed some lacy things bundled   
inside it. "You didn't?" he questioned. She plopped on his lap and   
leaned against him. He ran a hand down her side and over her hip. "Oh   
that's evil, woman."   
  
"Payback!" she chirped brightly and wiggled for effect.   
  
He groaned and asked, "What happened to the innocent, naive Usako?"   
  
"She watches TV and movies and spends way too much time around you,"   
she answered.   
  
"All these people are going to think I'm some kind of hentai. How can   
I go anywhere now?" he complained.   
  
"Do you want to go to that Polynesian feast tonight then? They're   
having the native dance exhibition too. On the boat ride over you said   
that you wanted to see them. I think it would be a lot of fun." she   
smiled and tilted her head.   
  
"How about we take that chopper you wanted to rent back over to the   
other island we're staying at, like now," he countered. He took the   
flower out from behind her ear and moved it to the other side. "At   
least now you won't send out the wrong message to all the salivating   
hounds over there," gesturing to a table full of guys passing round   
pitchers of beer.   
  
"They'll be able to guess what's on Your mind anyway," she teased.   
  
"I wish I had my old green jacket that you made me leave at home now.   
Give me that quilt back; I'm 'cold'. I'll wear it like a serape." he   
said as he made a grab for it.   
  
She hopped up and dangled it out of his reach. "Come and get it."   
  
"Quit trying to embarrass me! Give it back!" He started to get up,   
looked down, and flushed. "Or I'm not going anywhere," he amended,   
sitting back down under the table.   
  
Check. She tossed the throw back to him. Walking behind his chair,   
she put both hands on his shoulders to hold him still. She nipped his   
shoulder and alternately blazed a trail of bites and kisses up the side   
of his neck and along his jaw. He wrenched around and captured her   
face between his hands. In a conversational tone he informed her, "If   
you continue that, you will be joining me in the john or in that alley   
over there backed up against the wall."   
  
Eek. So Mr. Control has limits she thought. Well that's useful to   
know. And even though she admitted to herself with surprise, the idea   
had a certain kinky appeal. There was no way she'd risk embarrassing   
herself in public like that. She took his hands and pulled him up.   
"Let's go find that helicopter charter place." Stalemate.   
  
Serena trailed behind Darien, towed along by his death grip on her   
hand. She hurried to keep up with his longer strides. They entered   
the hanger and went over toward the somewhat seedy fellow lounging on a   
deck chair reading the sports section of the paper. He was encased in   
greasy gray flight coveralls, a backwards red baseball cap, and chewing   
on an unlit cigar. Just the sort of pilot to inspire confidence she   
thought sarcastically.   
  
Darien said, "I want to hire a chopper to take us over to the Sunrise   
and Moonlight Resort on the other island."   
  
The pilot answered, "The ferry is a lot cheaper and goes right near   
there. I usually do scenic tours around the islands." He looked up at   
them, giving Serena an appreciative once-over, and smirking slightly   
when he noticed Darien's flustered expression and obvious distraction.   
"Or there's plenty of rooms for rent right around here," he drawled.   
  
Serena flushed and pulled at Darien's shirt and said, "Let's go. Maybe   
I won't get sick on the boat this time."   
  
Darien looked at her, "I don't want you to risk it. Just because   
something is cheaper is no reason to make you feel ill." Addressing   
the pilot, "Can the advice. Just give me a price for a trip over now   
and a return the day after tomorrow in the morning."   
  
"There's a two hour minimum charge each trip," the pilot dickered.   
  
"Done. That will be fine. Just get us there in good time. Fly   
smooth, straight and level, no fancy stuff," Darien answered.   
  
"Okay. I'll go fire her up. Come on out when I give the word. Name's   
Jim Bob, by the way," the pilot answered. Rich tourists, paying a two-   
hour fee for a thirty-minute ride, ya never know when you'll hit pay   
dirt around here, he thought to himself.   
  
Jim Bob kept up a running monolog of the sights as they rounded the   
last of the mountains and headed down for level flight across the open   
water. Serena was curled up comfortably against Darien on the second   
row bench seat. As the helicopter dipped suddenly when it hit an air   
pocket, she turned pale and greenish. "I think I'm going to be sick,"   
she moaned.   
  
Darien looked around frantically and retrieved a bucket and roll of   
paper towels from the box between the front seats. They were put to   
work as Serena repeated her morning's performance on the boat. When he   
was sure she was finished, he scrounged through his backpack and   
retrieved a water bottle, toothbrush, and toothpaste. She looked at   
him gratefully. "Thanks. I feel better now. Are you always prepared   
for everything?"   
  
After she finished cleaning up, she stretched out across the seat with   
her head cradled on his lap. He absently stroked her forehead and   
smoothed her hair. The pilot glanced back in his mirror, "You folks   
didn't just meet up here in the islands, I'd guess. Honeymooner's?   
Too bad the filly gets seasick and air sick," he commented.   
  
Serena roused a bit, remembering that it really was Darien's fault.   
"If somebody remembered that I get morning sickness and that rough boat   
rides don't help," she flared.   
  
"You know I feel really sorry about that. Sometimes I'm such an   
idiot," Darien admitted, cuddling her closer.   
  
The pilot made a gagging sound, "Awe ain't that 'tweet."   
  
"Not that it's any of your business anyway," Darien growled.   
  
By the time they were deposited on the beach out back of their cottage,   
Serena was pale, shaky, and looked exhausted. Darien helped her   
inside. "Well at least it's door to door service. It should be for   
that price," he commented mostly to himself. Serena was fading fast.   
She crawled up on the bed and conked out face down diagonally across   
it.   
  
There was a long evening ahead and it looked like he would have to   
spend it alone. So much for her driving him to distraction and getting   
his hopes up for the night. It was payback all right, big time, he   
thought. Oh, well. He covered her with a light blanket and brushed   
her hair off her face. Plenty of time, for a long run down the beach,   
a long swim, and a nice long cold shower. I would let her talk me into   
not bringing any textbooks on the trip. I can't even study.   
  
He decided to order room service for himself and some food for in the   
morning. "Je voudrais la soupe de légumes, la peche, une salade verte,   
et aussi pour demain matin une bagette, du fromage, des fruits, du   
café, et du thé." Not sure if that was grammatically correct but they   
should be able to understand it, he thought as he hung up the phone.   
  
A quiet knock on the door woke Serena. It was light outside, but   
extremely early for her. She went over and peered out through the   
peephole. An attendant stood outside with a cart holding a continental   
breakfast tray. Serena immediately opened the door, quickly grabbed   
the tray off the cart, and slammed the door. She set the tray down on   
the table near the window. She had missed dinner the night before and   
was famished. She poured herself a cup of tea, grabbed an apple and a   
banana, and sliced pieces of bread and cheese.   
  
A silent shadow crossed the room and stopped behind her, the tall   
elongated shape visible on the wall. It grabbed her shoulders and then   
hugged her as she let out a squeak of surprise. "I didn't hear you get   
up; you surprised me."   
  
"How are you feeling this morning?" Darien asked.   
  
"Fine, except I'm starved. I must have fallen asleep as soon as we got   
back here. I'm still in the same clothes." She answered.   
  
"You walked in, flopped down on the bed, and were out as soon as you   
laid down. What do you want to do today? We can do whatever you feel   
like," he answered.   
  
"Nothing, just veg out, lie on the beach in the sun, go swimming,   
sleep, and eat," she said.   
  
"Anything else?" he asked.   
  
"No, I can't think of anything," she answered trying to maintain a   
deadpan expression and not to giggle at the exaggerated faces he made.   
  
"I can certainly think of something I want to do," he commented with a   
crooked grin and eyes widened in feigned innocence. Serena burst out   
laughing.   
  
So they spent the rest of the day doing whatever appealed to them both.   
At the end of the day they fell across the bed in exhaustion. Serena   
decided Darien needed to be picked on a little, "So you want to go   
swimming again now or play some of 'your' games right here?"   
  
"We went swimming this morning. I'm too tired for any games. You wore   
me out woman," he admitted.   
  
Serena smiled, "You know we've never done anything transformed, it   
might be fun and you should have plenty of energy then."   
  
A speculative look crossed his face, "That Sailor Moon costume does   
have that really short skirt and those boots, and some of the stuff   
I've dreamed about doing with her would be really fun to try."   
  
She smirked, "You hentai. I don't think I have the energy for a SM   
transform, how about a beautiful princess instead. You were always   
dreaming about her anyway. And you can wear your mask and cape…"   
  
"What is it about women and that cape anyway?" he wondered aloud.   
"I've had so many comments about it from female fans."   
  
"Well why don't we try and find out," Serena proposed.   
  
* * * * * *   
  
"Wow, you got through the whole flight this time and didn't get sick.   
I'm proud of you," Darien teased Serena as they checked into the hotel   
near the airport for their last night in French Polynesia.   
  
"Let's go to the 'native' feast and dance tonight," Serena said as she   
looked at the publicity flyers for the island attractions in the lobby.   
  
"Ok. I did tell you the other day I wanted to see that," Darien said.   
He moved out of hitting distance and added, "I sure wanted to see those   
girls dance; they can really wiggle." Poised to flee, he waited to see   
if she would react explosively.   
  
Instead she just gave him a wide fake smile, "Well the native men dance   
too and they don't wear shirts. They look sooo good," she threw right   
back at him and tried a leering expression. She looked so funny he   
just leered back at her, which started them both giggling helplessly.   
  
"And I love you, man of masks and funny faces. You make me laugh," She   
told him.   
  
"I love you too. You brought light and happiness into a dark and   
lonely life," he answered.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Another long plane ride the next day brought them to Honolulu   
International Airport on Oahu in Hawaii. "I got reservations at the   
Hyatt for a room in one of the towers on the 36th floor. It's across   
the street from the beach. We've got dinner reservations at the   
rooftop restaurant. There's a nightclub too, if you want to go   
dancing. It's formal this weekend for some reason though; some   
convention or benefit or something has most of the hotel. We're only   
booked for two nights here since we both have to be back at school on   
Monday," Darien commented.   
  
Serena groaned, "Oh, don't even mention that place. I don't want to   
think about it until Monday!" She paused a minute and a mischievous   
smile lit her face, "I don't have any formal dresses with me. I didn't   
bring any. You know what that means!"   
  
Darien moaned, "Oh, no. No-o-o-o-o! Not that! Not more . . . shopping."


	6. Part 6

All My Brothers – Part 6  
By: Reba Jean, Nov. 17, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: R (bathroom humor)  
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
This is the last part of the beginning of this series. Let me know if   
anyone thinks it is worth continuing.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC   
Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but   
purely for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate storyline. Names are a mix of English and Japanese versions.  
  
Theme: "I am my beloved's, and he is mine" Song of Solomon 6:3. This is for the   
previous chapter as well. They got too long so I split them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena paused a minute and a mischievous smile lit her face, "I don't   
have any formal dresses with me. I didn't bring any. You know what   
that means!"  
  
Darien moaned, "No-o-o-o-o! Oh, no. Not that! Not more . . .   
shopping."  
  
"I changed my mind, let's eat somewhere casual," he continued.  
  
"We should just have enough time to go to Ala Moana Center, Ward Center,   
Ward Warehouse, and then Aloha Tower Marketplace if they don't have a   
dress I like. Of course there are lots of shops near the Waikiki beach   
too, but they're mostly tourist stuff." Serena elaborated, making her   
plans.  
  
Darien visibly shuddered and groaned again. "How did you know what all   
the shopping centers are?" he asked.  
  
"I read the shopping section in your tour book," she answered.  
  
"Is that all you read?" he questioned.  
  
"I read the part on the beaches too. What else is there?" Serena   
responded, knowing there would be some comment.  
  
"You can find that out tomorrow. The only way I am driving around to   
all those shops is if you go on a cultural or historical tour with me   
tomorrow morning, with no whining or complaining," he stated his   
conditions for going shopping.  
  
"Only if you quit whining about going shopping. It's fun!" she   
countered.  
  
"Whatever, I'll do it. Let's go after we drop off our stuff at the   
hotel." he capitulated.  
  
Poor long-suffering Darien heaved a sigh of relief. Serena was finally  
done shopping after going to at least half the dress and shoe stores on   
the island he guessed. She ended up with a long ice pink halter-top   
back-less dress, matching shawl, sandals in a darker metallic pink, and   
a small pink shell covered evening bag. She looked him up and down, "I   
think we should rent you a matching tux."  
  
"No way! You wouldn't catch me dead in a stupid pink tuxedo! Get that   
idea out of your mind or you're going to dinner by yourself!" he   
exclaimed.  
  
Serena laughed, "I wouldn't be by myself very long. Anyway, I was just   
teasing. You would look stupid in that color outfit, maybe yellow or   
baby blue?"  
  
"Aak!"  
  
"I still need to buy makeup and nail polish, and some other stuff," she  
listed.  
  
"Just go to the stylist at the hotel and get your nails and makeup done  
too, why don't you," he came up with a practical idea that she liked for   
once.  
  
A couple of hours later, Serena joined him back at their room. Her   
hair, nails, and makeup were done to perfection. She had chosen a   
metallic pink polish to match her sandals. Her hair still had her usual   
meatballs, but they were higher up and at the back of her head. A   
twisted roll of hair was gathered on each side of her face and went back   
to where the rest of her hair cascaded down out of the buns. Shiny thin   
silver and pink ribbons were woven through the twists in her hair and   
flowed loose down with her pigtails.   
  
Serena found Darien sprawled on the bed still dressed in a loud tacky   
Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts reading a book, "Historical Healing   
Techniques of Native Hawaiian Kahunas". He had managed to sneak into a   
bookstore while she was trying on shoes at the mall. A pile of other   
books rested on the floor beside the bed: A History of Naval Warfare in   
the Pacific - 1500 to 2000, Medical Practices of the Early Hawaiian   
Missionaries, Historical Migrations of the Polynesians, etc., but not a   
single manga or fashion magazine for her. "How do you manage to find   
such boring books? You should be getting ready by now anyway. You were   
supposed to rent a tux at the formal shop down the block," she nagged.  
  
Not looking up from his book, he answered, "It only takes a second for   
me to get dressed. Why waste the money to rent a tux when I can just   
transform and be my dashing, handsome, superhero self?"   
  
He finally looked up when the pillow she threw at him landed on his   
head. His eyes widened with appreciation as he looked her over, "Very   
nice. Come over here and sit down," he said as he patted the bed beside   
him.  
  
"I don't think so. I didn't spend all that time at a salon to get my   
hair and makeup all messed up before we even leave the room. You're not   
shielding; I can read exactly what's on your mind, even if I couldn't   
tell from your expression. You need a shower anyway, go take a cold   
one," she answered.  
  
"Oh that's cruel. Don't you have any appreciation at all for my great   
sacrifice of driving you all over Oahu to go shopping?" he said as he   
put on a hopeful expression.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Darien got up and began advancing toward her. Caught between the bed   
and the door to the bath, Serena backed into the bathroom. When he was   
close enough, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom.   
She turned him toward the tub, gave him a shove, and scooted out closing   
the door behind her. A muffled, "That's a dirty trick," came from the   
bathroom.   
  
When she heard the noise of the shower, she opened the door and looked   
inside. She saw that he was in the shower and picked up the dirty   
clothes off the floor, being careful to keep out of his reach. She   
didn't trust him one bit when he was in a playful mood. Thinking about   
that as she paused in doorway, Serena had to ask, "You've really changed   
since we've been married. You used to be so standoffish and distant,   
'not now', 'we shouldn't do this', and Mr. Self-Control and all when I   
got in a mood like that. You didn't pay as much attention to me or   
watch me nearly as much. Now you're all eyes and Mr. Touchy-Feely,   
Grope and Grab. Why so big a change?"   
  
Darien laughed. "I'm not different at all; I've always been this way.   
I just hid it better. I'm a guy after all. You were too young and I   
didn't want anything to happen. I thought we should wait. And it's   
been a long two years, believe me." He looked at her slyly and   
continued, "Remember, you were the one who knew what she was doing when   
you got yourself in trouble, even if you blame me. I didn't start it."   
Amending that last remark, "At least not consciously."   
  
She blustered, "Did too. It was all your fault!"  
  
He emerged dripping from the shower, smirking, "Darling, it takes two to   
tango so to speak. Do please toss me a towel."  
  
She blushed sheepishly and tossed him a pile of towels, "I hate to admit   
it, but I guess you're right." She remained in place watching as he   
dried off.  
  
"Seems to me you're the one who's all eyes now," he commented.  
  
"I won't deny it. 'You take my breath away.' She quoted.  
  
"That's from that new song*, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know how you sometimes can't get one out of your head. I was   
thinking it could be about us," she answered.  
  
Serena drifted toward the closet to finish getting ready to go out. She   
shucked her shorts, top, and undies, pulled on a pair of shiny tights,   
and slipped on her sandals. Hearing a bit of muffled sound, she looked   
over at Darien, who was now completely dressed in formal attire and   
combing his hair in front of the mirror. She threw her dress over her   
head and started adjusting the fit. "Since you're done, you can come   
over and do the back of this for me," she told him. "I need you to tie   
the halter straps behind my neck and lace the ribbon through the holes   
along the back. It should work like when you lace up a new pair of   
shoes, otherwise it won't stay in place."  
  
"And that's a problem?" he teased.  
  
"You might not like it if my dress came loose on the middle of the dance   
floor. You being the jealous type," she quipped back at him.  
  
"Hmm. Good point." He mumbled with one end of the dress strap held in   
his teeth as he threaded the crisscross pattern across her back. When   
he finished, he twirled her around to face him and stepped back to see   
the final product. "Ditto your earlier quote. You look fantastic."  
  
"You're not too hard on the eyes yourself, love," she traded   
compliments, while wrinkling her nose and giggling.  
  
Darien handed her the shawl that matched her dress and her purse,   
motioning her to proceed him out the door. "Dinner awaits, my lady.   
Let us now depart," he commented theatrically.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The restaurant was on the top floor of their hotel with windows all   
around. Most of the ceiling was glass skylight. There was a dance   
floor occupying about one-fourth of the room near the bar. The kitchen   
was on the floor below, with access stairs next to the elevators in the   
center of the floor. The tables were about three-quarters full. Serena   
and Darien were seated at a table by the window near the dance floor.   
After perusing the menu, they ordered. "The lady will have the seafood   
sampler and I'll try the Hawaiian beef," Darien told the waiter.  
They kept the waiter busy shuttling back and forth with bowls of salad   
and loaves of bread as they waited for their entrees.  
  
They listened to the band playing as well. "That's different, they have   
a Spanish name, but they've played salsa, reggae, calypso, and even some   
African music. They're really good," Serena commented.   
  
"If you remember some of the Latin dances from that class we took, we   
could try dancing to it if you want," Darien said. "Or they have a rock   
club in the building next door if you'd rather do that later," he added.  
  
"I'd love to dance a little later. Here comes our dinner," Serena   
noted, her gaze fixed on the serving tray covered with food. "It looks   
great and I'm still starving."  
  
"Even after two helpings of salad and three little loaves of bread?"   
Darien teased. "You should be stuffed!"  
  
"Mmm. This is good. You want to try a bite?" Darien asked Serena.   
"Whoa, I said one bite, not half my dinner," as he snatched his plate   
back out of her reach.  
  
"Meanie. You can have my lobster and oyster dish, the shrimp cocktail,   
and the fried fish too. I don't want them. I'll trade for some more of   
yours," she bargained.   
  
Although he really preferred his own dinner, Darien went along with her   
deal. 'I'm so easy,' his thoughts leaked out.  
  
"You sure are, now and when it comes to helping me with school, and in   
the bedroom too," Serena smiled in agreement.  
  
Serena and Darien had a chance to perfect their Latin rhythms and danced   
several sets. They had quite a few people watching them it turned out.   
After one particularly flamboyant dance routine, they received a   
sprinkling of applause. During the band's break between sets, Darien   
took a trip to the men's room leaving Serena seated at their table. He   
had indulged in a couple of after dinner drinks since they did not have   
to drive anywhere. Serena stayed with sparkling water of course, not   
wanting to take any unnecessary risks by drinking alcohol while   
pregnant.  
  
While Darien was gone, a tall good looking guy with longish red-brown   
hair and golden brown eyes walked over to their table and asked if he   
could talk to Serena. He appeared to be a few years older than Darien   
and was dressed in a charcoal gray Italian suit. He introduced himself   
as Scott Sellmore, there for the advertising convention at the hotel   
that weekend. "I couldn't help watching you and your partner while you   
were dancing. That hair of yours is unique. Do you ever do any   
modeling or acting?" he asked her.   
  
Serena answered, "No, I haven't, but I've always thought that it would   
be fun. Have a seat and tell me more."  
  
Scott continued, "Well maybe you should consider it. My agency does the   
advertising for Rapunzel, Ltd., the hair care products manufacturer. I   
know they are always looking for new talent and looks for their magazine   
ads and television commercials. If you like, I could put you in touch   
with their people."  
  
Darien returned and saw some strange man sitting in his chair, talking   
to his wife, 'playing' with her hair. As he stood a couple of feet away   
from them, Serena felt the temperature drop at least ten degrees and   
looked up. She saw the same icy expression that had been turned on   
countless youmas just before they were dusted. She gulped and cleared   
her throat, "Uh, Darien this is Scott Sellmore. He was just telling me   
about this company he thinks I should contact about modeling."  
  
Scott took in Darien's menacing expression and jumped up quickly and   
stepped back. "Sorry, that must be your chair."  
  
Darien looked disgustedly at Serena, "You know that kind of story is   
just about one of the oldest pick up lines in the book. The "company"   
is probably him or some friend that does nude "test photo-shoots" and   
posts the pictures on the net."  
  
Scott protested, "No way. This is totally legit. I'm here for the   
convention. Here's my card." He looked at Darien closely. "You look   
familiar. Have you ever done any TV spots?"  
  
Serena thought quickly, a save. Appeal to Darien's vanity and he'll   
calm down. She practically gushed, "A few years back, you saw his   
picture everywhere. He did runway modeling in fashion shows, ads, TV   
commercials, and was the centerfold for Tightend Jeans and Stuffed   
Shorts spreads in all the magazines. He even had a few covers."  
  
Darien reddened a little. "Quit it. You're embarrassing me. You know   
I don't like to be reminded of all that. I know what you're doing.   
It's okay. I'm not going to do anything stupid," he told Serena. Both   
Serena and Scott let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Scott grinned, "You've just given me a couple of ideas for the new   
Rapunzel campaign. The prince comes to rescue the princess in the tower   
and she lets down her hair. You both would be perfect for that   
commercial. Why don't I set up a meeting tomorrow with some of my   
people…"  
  
Darien held up his hand in a stop motion like a traffic cop. "Serena   
and I are here on vacation. Tomorrow is our last day in Hawaii before   
we fly back home. We're not here on business."  
  
Serena broke in with a smile, "Actually we're on a belated honeymoon.   
We didn't have time to get away from Tokyo when we first got married."  
  
Scott seemed a bit surprised. "I thought maybe you were British or   
Australian from your accents."  
  
Darien smiled, "A lot of our teachers were from there. Serena's mother   
is half-English. But enough business for tonight. I had planned on a   
romantic evening with my lady here. Here's my card. Email me the   
information on the ad campaign and the contract info and I'll have our   
agency people look it over. Then your Asian office can set up a meeting   
or a videocon to go over details. And Serena won't be able to do full   
length work much longer anyway."  
  
"Why not?" questioned Scott.  
  
"She's expecting twins in November," Darien answered as he smiled and   
hugged his wife.  
  
"Well congratulations. I'll be going. Nice to meet you both. I'll be   
in touch on the commercial deal," said Scott as he stood up, shook hands   
with Serena and Darien, and left.  
  
Serena squealed, "I don't believe it. I get to be a model! And you   
told me that time that I couldn't do it."  
  
"I never said you couldn't do it. I was suspicious of that photographer   
and it turned out to be a Negaverse plot if you remember," Darien   
answered.  
  
They stayed up partying, dancing, and celebrating for a couple more   
hours.  
  
Serena was drifting to sleep. "Was it a romantic enough evening for   
you, my little sentimental love?" Darien asked.  
  
"Umm…" was the only reply he heard.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Today we play tourist. You promised yesterday when I agreed to take   
you shopping." Darien reminded Serena.  
  
"But I donwanna," she started to whine.  
  
"You also promised no whining or complaining. You make a list of the   
places you'd like to see and I'll make a list and then we'll compare.   
And no malls, clothes, or jewelry stores," he added as he caught the   
gleam in her eye.  
  
Serena listed, "Art academy, museum or gallery, Iolani Palace, Waimea   
Falls Park, and the beach!"  
  
Darien compared his list, "Bishop Museum, Arizona, Aquarium, Waimea   
Falls Park, and surfing. Well it looks like a few of the things are the   
same."  
  
"Why don't we get one museum over with this morning and take a picnic   
lunch to the park to see the water falls, then we can go to the beach   
this afternoon," Serena threw out. Having learned that if she came up   
with something quickly enough, more often than not Darien would go along   
with it. Thinking quickly she added, "No war stuff."  
  
"But I was just reading all this stuff in the book I bought," he   
protested. He looked at her expression and sighed, "All right, we'll   
drive by there and go the museum instead."  
  
At the end of the afternoon, Serena gratefully collapsed on the beach.   
"I'll just watch while you try surfing. I don't think I should try that   
now, it might be too dangerous."  
  
Darien started to try to persuade her, then he remembered that she was   
right. "I forget sometimes. You could paddle around on a boogie board   
if you want."  
  
"I'm too tired. I need to rest. In the old days, a woman in my   
'delicate condition' would be waited on hand and foot," she added waving   
a hand in the air to make a point.  
  
"Yeah, right. More likely she would find a dry spot in the field, drop   
the baby, and then go back to raking or hoeing or whatever farmers do,"   
he razzed.  
  
Darien had finished with his surfing. It was fun all right, but he   
wished some of his friends were there to try it too. He dribbled some   
water on Serena to wake her up. "You better wake up and roll over or   
you won't be baked evenly on both sides," he teased. He collapsed   
beside her on the towel and was soon asleep himself.   
  
By the time they both woke up again, the sun was setting. "Look how   
pretty the clouds in the sky are, all pink and purple," said Serena as   
she shook Darien to wake him up. "I'm hungry, lets go to that luau at   
the Polynesian center the guy in the surf shop told us about."  
  
"Certainly darling. You do know it's buffet style, all you can eat,"   
Darien smirked.  
  
"Of course. Why do you think I want to go there," she replied   
seriously, not realizing he was trying to tease her and make her mad.  
  
They returned to their hotel and changed. Darien put away a fair amount   
of food himself, giving Serena the opportunity to tease him about eating   
for a change. Serena dragged Darien out into the crowd of loudly   
dressed middle-aged tourists and families for the 'hula lesson'. "I   
don't care if it's touristy or silly, I want to try this."  
  
As he watched the girl showing them the steps and Serena as she swayed   
and wiggled, he grinned. "It was a pretty good idea after all."  
  
Serena swatted him with a lei she was holding, "Hentai! I caught what   
you didn't say too." Darien just laughed and picked her up and carried   
her back to their car.  
  
The next afternoon and their flight back home came all too soon. "I   
really don't want to go back to school. Can't I just take another week   
off 'sick'?" complained Serena.  
  
Darien had his nose buried in one of his books and was not really   
listening. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Don't you want to take a nap or   
something?" Serena smiled. Even though she knew he would drag her out   
of bed and make her go to school, she still could throw his comment back   
at him later.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
The morning after they arrived home, Serena woke early. I must still be   
messed up changing time zones she thought, or his tossing and turning   
woke me up. Darien was moving restlessly where he lay next to her. She   
saw a projection beneath the sheet. I know what kind of dream he's   
having she mused as she pulled back the sheet. That's too good to waste   
she thought lecherously. Darien awoke to find Serena had joined him in   
his nocturnal escapades. "Oh boy, do I ever like your ideas. But we   
have to stop. You're bouncing on my bladder and I really, really,   
really gotta go!" he whined.  
  
Serena followed Darien to the bathroom, deciding she wanted to take a   
shower. Seeing Darien standing by the toilet just staring at it for   
several minutes she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's too hard to go now," he complained. She was totally unsympathetic   
because after all he was the one who cut short her fun. She remarked   
sarcastically, "Well just get the pitcher of cold water out of the   
fridge and dump that on it, that should solve your problem."  
  
"Eueh, no way. Don't you want to?" he asked looking over at her.  
  
"Uh-uh, you had your chance and turned it down," she smirked.  
  
"I bet I can change your mind," he said as he stalked over and climbed   
in the shower with her. She quickly became interested.   
  
Looking at him questioningly, "How do I know you won't pee on me?"   
  
He flushed, "Well you could just give me a bath instead, make sure I'm   
really clean, all over." And gave her the puppy begging for scraps at   
the table expression. It worked.  
  
Serena noticed him looking and mentally measuring the distance between   
the shower and the toilet. "Don't you dare," she screeched. "I'm not   
cleaning that up. And I get tired of stepping in it when you don't turn   
on the light in the middle of the night," she complained. He relented   
and dripped over to take care of nature's other call.  
  
Returning to the shower, he grinned and grabbed the hand-held shower   
massager and attacked. "I think you need a good bath too."   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The inners had gathered at the temple after school for the senshi   
meeting. They were sitting on the low wall, except Rei who was standing   
a few feet away facing them. She was teasing Serena about her   
honeymoon. In a high pitched whiney voice Rei imitated Serena, "Ooh, my   
darling Tuxedo Mask, do it again. This time wear your mask and cape and   
hat."  
  
Serena protested loudly, "I didn't say or even think anything about   
that!" Serena saw Darien approaching them silently from the direction   
behind Rei. His expression was extremely irritated. It quickly changed   
to one of mischief as he thought of an idea.   
  
He snuck up behind Rei and wrapped her in a hug. "Sorry darling, I   
don't think I can fulfill your peeping telepathic fantasies, Serena   
might be upset if I did," he stage whispered in Rei's ear loudly enough   
for them all to hear, while winking at Serena and the other girls. As   
expected, Rei flushed a bright shade of red and sputtered in   
embarrassment.  
  
Darien quickly gauged the distance between the girls and himself and the   
likelihood of ending up majorly bruised. He shrugged it off; it would   
be worth it. Darien slowly looked over all the girls: Serena, Ami,   
Mina, Lita, and finally turning Rei around to face him and releasing   
her. He gave them the most lecherous leer in his repertoire. "Of   
course, as King and Queen, we could change the laws regarding marriage,   
at least for the nobility. Then I could have you all. My Moonlight   
Knight persona could really get into a whole harem full of pretty Sailor   
senshi concubines."   
  
He paused for effect and to gather himself for a mad dash away. Howls   
and squeals of outrage greeted him. He took to his heels at top speed.   
Serena was right behind him swinging her purse like a morning star on a   
chain. Rei had grabbed her broom and was attempting to swat him from   
behind. Lita brought up the rear with doubled fists; she really needed   
nothing else to finish him off after the others brought him down. Ami   
just remained seated and raised an eyebrow. Mina fell off the wall   
laughing uncontrollably.  
  
* three guesses which song. Hint: there have been recent songfics posted. 


	7. Episode 7

All My Brothers – Part 7  
By: Reba Jean, Dec. 1, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright   
1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain   
or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate storyline. Names are a mix of English and   
Japanese versions.  
  
Theme: "The wise woman builds her house, But the foolish pulls it down   
with her hands." Proverbs 14:1.  
  
"Darrriiiieeennn," came the high-pitched, annoying whine (like   
fingernails on a blackboard) from the bedroom. "I can't find my stuff.   
I'm tired of looking through all these boxes. I need a dresser and   
someplace to do my hair and makeup. And you never put up more shelves   
or hanging rods in the closet. My dresses are all wrinkled. It's been   
over two months. Are you ever going to build that stuff?" Serena   
nagged.  
  
He shouted back, "Well I'm tired of your crap scattered all over the   
bedroom too. It looks like a pigpen. All that makeup and cleaner and   
girl junk is all over the bathroom. Don't you ever put it away? And   
blond hair everywhere – you're shedding just like Luna does!"  
  
"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" began the wails and sobs of the temper tantrum.   
  
Darien cringed. He couldn't stand to hear her cry. In the years they   
had been together, she had trained him well. Totally whipped, he   
thought to himself disgustedly. Well it stops now. He walked over to   
the bedroom door, "I didn't marry a two year old. Those tactics aren't   
going to cut it anymore. I'm going to work. If you can hold a   
sensible adult conversation without the hysterics by the time I get   
back, we can discuss it then!" Through her sobs, Serena heard the door   
slam as he left.  
  
Serena continued to cry tears of anger and frustration. "He hates me.   
He doesn't love me anymore," she wailed as her sobs turned to those of   
self-pity.   
  
"The nerve of that man, I do not shed everywhere," Luna huffed as she   
strolled out from under the coffee table where she had been hiding   
during the fight. "Oh, Serena put a lid on it. He's gone and can't   
hear you. These temper tantrums do get old you know. And you know   
very well, Darien does not hate you. I've never seen anyone who could   
love you as much as he does."  
  
Serena stopped the snuffling and sniveling. She giggled, "You do too   
shed all over the apartment. He's probably peeved that he has to clean   
your litter box too, since I'm not supposed to do that while I'm   
pregnant. Ordinary cats don't nag their owners about it the way you do   
either."  
  
"Well, I never," sputtered Luna and stalked off with her head and tail   
held high.  
  
That night Darien stopped off at the Crown arcade to see his friend   
Andrew before going home. Andrew was doing the cleanup before shutting   
down for the night. Darien told his story. Andrew said, "You both   
were basically saying the same thing. Only you two could manage to   
argue about something you agree on. She's right about you promising to   
fix all that stuff a couple of months ago though. I remember her   
saying something about it back then."  
  
Darien protested, "We hardly ever argue anymore."  
  
"Could have fooled me. You sure put on a good act then!" responded   
Andrew.  
  
"Sure we spar all the time, but it's just for fun, mostly teasing or   
flirting," Darien admitted.  
  
And you should have called her on the temper tantrums a long time ago,   
but Buddy your timing really stinks."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Darien.  
  
"You've never been around a bunch of pregnant women before have you?   
Any little thing would set off my mom, sisters, cousins, or their   
friends. Waterworks one minute and laughing the next, you never knew   
how they'd react to anything. And it only gets worse, just wait and   
see," teased Andrew.   
  
"Actually Serena's been better about crying lately. I thought she was   
starting to grow up." Darien grumbled as he headed toward the door,   
"Gee thanks Andrew – for nothing."  
  
Darien returned home around 10 PM that evening. He had no idea what he   
might be facing and was a little worried about the kind of reception he   
might get. He quietly entered the apartment and smelled the most   
wonderful aroma from the kitchen. Was that brownies and chocolate chip   
cookies? He looked around the corner and saw Serena taking cookies out   
of the oven. They looked fine and there was no burnt smell at all.   
There was a pan of what looked like hot chocolate on the cook top   
simmering. Amazing. This was not at all what he had expected.  
  
They both looked up at each other. Simultaneously they began, "I'm   
sorry. That was a really stupid argument." Serena giggled and Darien   
smiled and walked over to give her a hug.   
  
Serena poured a couple of mugs of cocoa and put some cookies and   
brownies on a plate. "Let's go sit down and have a snack." Darien   
picked up the mugs and followed her into the living room and joined her   
on the couch.  
  
Feeling magnanimous after feeding on some of his favorite snack foods,   
Darien gestured, "You go first."  
  
Serena started, "You said you'd build more shelves and rods in the   
closet. We agreed my bedroom stuff from my parent's house was too   
'kiddy' style and wouldn't look good. I thought you were going to buy   
some more furniture."  
  
"Who's had time do build anything, between school, work, and your   
'wedding' activities? Besides you know I'm not a 'Mr. Fix-it' type.   
Intellectual pursuits, sports, medicine, even cleaning, I'll do.   
Carpentry, I'd rather hire out. Besides I thought your friends would   
want to go shopping with you to help you pick out some furniture and   
other stuff for the apartment anyway," answered Darien.  
  
"Don't you want to go with me?" she questioned.  
  
"Not really, maybe for the baby stuff. I don't care about the rest as   
long as you don't get everything pink and covered with bunnies or all   
frilly," he added. Darien paused and looked at her questioningly, "You   
changed tactics. I like bribery much better than the whining and   
crying."  
  
Looking slightly embarrassed, Serena replied, "It was Luna's idea. She   
got on my case too about being to old for temper tantrums."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lita, Ami, Molly, and Serena were gathered at the low table in the   
living room that doubled as a coffee table and traditional style   
Japanese dinner table. The table was covered with Lita's decorating   
books and magazines, furniture catalogs, paint color chips, and fabric   
and wallpaper samples. The project was to redecorate 'Serena's'   
bedroom and living room, and convert the small study (junk room) to a   
nursery. Darien's 'bachelor' apartment would never be the same.   
  
"I'm so tired of my stuff being stored in cardboard boxes in the corner   
of the bedroom. My dresses and hanging clothes certainly deserve more   
than half of a single rod in the closet," Serena complained. She   
added, "We were arguing about that the other night and the funny thing   
was, we were both complaining about the same things. I didn't even   
have to go to Plan B: if we didn't get a new bedroom set, redo the   
closet, and set up a nursery, his precious stuff would go to the resale   
shops, starting with that ugly old green jacket. Unfortunately, he   
even suggested that I should go shopping with all of you. So it's   
still here."  
  
Ami said, "I don't understand what the big deal is with that jacket.   
Just hide it so he can't find it."  
  
"Believe me, I've tried. He has radar or something. He can always   
find it again," Serena replied.  
  
Lita and Molly were wandering around the apartment looking at the   
furniture, electronics, closets, and room layouts. "You know, he has   
really nice stuff, just not very much of it," said Molly to the rest of   
the girls.  
  
Lita started thumbing through one of her books. "Here it is, it even   
fits a style." She started reading, "Traditional Japanese style can be   
described as minimalist and shows the influence of Zen Buddhism. While   
still popular, city apartment dwellers have tended to combine this with   
the latest in technology. The style can be described as techno-  
minimalist."  
  
Serena looked confusedly at Lita, "Huh, what does that mean?"  
  
Ami smiled, "He likes expensive electronic toys and gadgets, and   
doesn't like clutter and lots of stuff."  
  
Molly teased, "Exactly the opposite of you, with lots of pink, stuffed   
animals, knick-knacks, and frilly stuff."  
  
Ami said, "Let's attack this project in a logical fashion. What you   
mostly need is more storage units. You have plenty of floor space. If   
you moved Darien's small dresser into the closet and put in one of   
those closet organizer units, then you could buy a large dresser, a   
wardrobe, and a vanity with a mirror to take care of the bedroom. The   
study is mostly just piled with sports equipment. You need something   
to put that in that doesn't look stupid if you put it in the living   
room."  
  
Lita said, "Ami, I think you may be a natural at this. Take a look at   
the sketches I've done." Serena and Molly crowded around as well.   
Lita's sketches had most of the same ideas as Ami.  
  
Serena came up with an idea herself, "We could get some of those large   
chests like toy chests and put them out on the balcony for his sports   
junk. If we got patio furniture cushions to put on top you could sit   
on them. And he needs to get some plants again. When he was going to   
go to school at Harvard he gave them all away and hasn't gotten more."  
  
"You don't need curtains or anything like that, but these rooms are   
pretty dull. Why don't you get some matching pillow covers and a quilt   
for the bedroom? You could pick up the same colors in the living room   
with new floor pillows to sit on around the table, some throw pillows   
for the couch, and maybe a couple of matching area rugs," continued   
Lita.  
  
"What about the baby room?" asked Molly.  
  
Serena answered, "Let's think about that some other day. There's   
plenty of time. Darien said he wanted to go with me to pick out those   
things."  
  
"Well I guess that might be nice. They are his kids after all too.   
And all this stuff is going on his credit card," teased Molly.  
  
The girls picked out some fabric samples with a couple of abstract   
patterns and a couple of floral patterns. Serena liked a floral in   
pinks, reds, and greens with roses and cherry blossoms. They decided   
to leave these out for Darien to look at as well. Ami smirked, "I   
guess you don't want to let him totally off the hook for this project.   
So far it's been 'girls only'. I'll bet you can guess which one he'd   
pick."  
  
"That's a no-brainer!" laughed Lita.  
  
"Okay. You're on. If he doesn't guess that pattern, you cook Sunday   
dinner for us for a month. Otherwise, we'll take you and Kenji out to   
dinner at La Tour D'Argent." Serena had been wanting to try the   
expensive French restaurant. This was one bet she couldn't 'lose'.   
  
Serena was flipping through the catalog of children's furnishings. She   
smiled evilly, "I'm going to have some fun with him when he gets home.   
Just look at these sample rooms. They're perfect."  
  
Luna wandered into the living room, finally awake from her 'nap'.   
"Isn't anyone going to feed me. I'm hungry."  
  
Serena looked up interestedly, "I'm starved too. Let's fix dinner."   
  
Lita said, "I have a new recipe I want to try if you have the   
ingredients."  
  
"Great!" chimed in Serena and Ami at the same time. Ami added for   
Molly's benefit, "Lita comes up with the most wonderful dishes. You're   
in for a treat. I know you haven't had as many chances to sample her   
cooking as Serena."  
  
Serena and Molly baked some brownies for dessert while Lita fixed the   
main course. Serena had already finished off the brownies she had   
baked only two evenings before. Lita stir-fried a spicy chicken dish   
with vegetables and noodles. The girls ate until they were stuffed,   
except for Serena. "I guess we should leave some for Darien to eat   
when he gets home. He didn't have time to eat dinner before he went to   
work," Serena added guiltily.  
  
On cue, they heard the apartment door opening. "Lucy, I'm home,"   
Darien gave a fair imitation of the old TV show with a Japanese accent   
instead of the Cuban accent. Ami giggled. Serena's eyes gleamed as   
she picked up a catalog and walked over to Darien.  
  
"Oh, Darien, come look at what we've ordered. They will be shipping it   
in two weeks," she lied as she showed him two room layouts. The first   
was actually a little girl's room all done in frilly pink with white   
and gold French Provencal furniture and a four poster canopy bed. The   
living room had everything done in rustic country patchwork and striped   
mattress cover patterned furniture. Every surface was covered with   
knick-knacks and stuffed rabbits, ducks, and chickens dressed in   
farmers overalls and hats or calico or gingham dresses and sun bonnets.   
  
"Yuck! That's horrible! You didn't really order it?" he shouted.   
  
"Uh-huh. It was on sale so there are no returns allowed," said Lita.  
  
Darien stared at the girls angrily and actually swore at them "Sh-t!   
Why the f--k did you order that crap!"  
  
Molly cracked first. She doubled over laughing. "You were right,   
Serena. He is cute when he gets mad!"  
  
Darien growled, "All right, what have you really been up to?"  
  
Serena showed him Lita's sketches, the furniture ideas, and the fabric   
samples. Of course, he picked the one with the roses. "You're so   
predictable," she laughed. "You win the bet Lita," she acknowledged.   
She told Darien the conditions of the bet.   
  
"Sounds okay to me. Let's go a couple of weeks from now," he told   
Lita.  
  
The girls took their leave and Serena sat down in the kitchen to eat   
dinner again with Darien. "We didn't get around to doing baby stuff.   
I want to paint that room yellow. It's a happy color," Serena told   
Darien.   
  
"Umph. Okay," mumbled Darien as his mouth was still stuffed with food.   
He idly flipped through the children's catalog. "What about this?" he   
asked Serena. He pointed to a picture with white baby furniture. The   
bedding was navy with gold stars, suns, and moons with smiling faces.  
  
"It's cute," commented Serena. "Why not? Lita can order the stuff   
we've picked out with her cooking school discount. They have interior   
design classes so all the students get those discounts too." So what   
could have been an onerous project for Serena and Darien by themselves,   
was accomplished in one evening with the help of their friends.  
  
Later that evening, Serena was curled up on the bed with a new manga   
she had snagged from a pile in Rei's room the last time she was at the   
temple. Darien came in carrying a plate full of brownies and a bottle   
of chocolate syrup. Serena looked up curiously. "Are you still   
hungry? And what are you going to do with that syrup?"  
  
His eyes glowed with mischief and he smirked as he stalked over towards   
her, "I'm always hungry…for some things." 


	8. Part 8a & 8b

All My Brothers – Part 8a & 8b  
By: Reba Jean, December, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG-8a/R-8b  
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright   
1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain   
or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate storyline. Names are a mix of English and   
Japanese versions.  
  
Part 8a - 12/22/01  
  
Mina looked down at the intramural track and field meet from the   
bleachers where Lita, Ami, and she had been arguing over who was the   
cutest new pop star. "Hey, it's Serena's race already. Look she's   
really close to the leader." All three girls watched to see how the   
race would play out.  
  
Serena sprinted toward the finish. The other members of her relay team   
cheered her on. It was the last leg of the relay race. She was   
closing on the leader with 100 meters to go. The girls closest to her   
lane could see her fading; her face was bright red, breathing ragged,   
heart rate racing way over target zone. She started weaving, still   
trying to make it toward the finish. Serena stumbled, and collapsed to   
the ground in a dead faint, only 20 meters from the finish line. Coach   
Miyako and the other team members ran over to check on her. Her skin   
was hot and her pulse was racing, her breathing fast and shallow. She   
was unconscious and the coach couldn't seem to revive her. The coach   
flagged down the nurse to come over and take a look at Serena.   
  
"She's badly over-heated and we need to get her cooled off as quickly   
as possible," the nurse announced.   
  
Ami, Mina, and Lita approached at a dead run close to the speed they   
might have when transformed. Ami pulled the nurse aside, "I don't know   
if you know this, but it may be important to her condition. Serena is   
about three and a half months pregnant with twins."  
  
"This could be really bad. I'm going to have her transported to the   
medical center for treatment. Coach, hail the ambulance crew over on   
the sideline to come get her. You girls, soak this blanket in ice   
water from the jug on the bench and wrap it around Serena," the nurse   
quickly ordered. The ambulance crew arrived and loaded her on the   
stretcher and left for the hospital.  
  
Ami hung up the pay phone after talking to her mother. "Mom is going   
to call Serena's doctor; I couldn't remember who it was. Did either of   
you call Darien?"  
  
"I left a message on their apartment phone and his cell phone. He   
didn't answer on the communicator either," replied Mina.  
  
"Let's go over to the clinic and see how she is doing. I called Rei   
and she is going to meet us there. I drove my car today so we can take   
it over," said Lita. The three girls grabbed their stuff, piled into   
Lita's car and were soon on their way.  
  
After arriving at the emergency clinic at the hospital, Ami and the   
other girls tried to check on Serena's condition. As they were not   
relatives, no one would give them any information on her status. "I'll   
page my Mom; she can make them talk to her since she has staff   
privileges at this hospital," decided Ami.   
  
Ami sat down next to Mina in the waiting room. Lita paced the floor   
restlessly, smacking a fist against the palm of her other hand. Mina   
flipped through the ancient dog-eared magazines the table next to her   
chair. Ami fretted and muttered quietly to herself.  
  
Rei arrived in a flurry. "What has that Idiot Meatball Head done now?"   
demanded Rei as she approached the other senshi.  
  
Ami quickly recapped the competition, Serena's collapse, and ambulance   
ride to the hospital. Degenerating into self-blame, "I told her I   
didn't think she should be competing, that it was too hot."   
  
Rei joined Lita in her pacing circuit around the waiting room and up   
and down the hall to the emergency entrance. As they made the turn at   
the outside door to go back to the waiting room, Serena's mother,   
brother, and father entered the building. "The school called and said   
the ambulance took Serena to the hospital. What happened? Where is   
she? How is she?" asked Ikuko frantically when she saw the two girls.   
  
"We don't know anything. They won't give us any information and Amy's   
mom hasn't come out to tell us anything," complained Rei in answer.   
"She's in the emergency room. We'll show you the way there. Maybe   
they will tell you something."  
  
Shortly after Kenji inquired about Serena at the admitting desk, one of   
the ER physicians on shift came out to talk to her family. "We've   
stabilized her temperature; she's been soaking in a cold bath to bring   
it down. She is still unconscious though and we don't know how long it   
will be before she comes to. It was a lucky thing, they thought to   
start cooling her off on the way here. It could have been serious   
otherwise," he said.  
  
"Will she be all right then?" asked Sammy.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see how she comes out of it. Her   
obstetrician should examine her as well; she has been called and will   
be over shortly. Serena will need to stay overnight at least for   
observation," he answered. "Well I have to get back to work. We'll   
keep you posted," the doctor added as he turned and left.   
  
The crowd of friends and family settled glumly in the corner of the   
waiting room. Sammy looked around and asked, "Where's Darien?"  
  
Mina looked up guiltily, "Uh-oh, guys. I forgot I was supposed to tell   
you something. We were supposed to meet Darien over at the Crown   
arcade at 4 o'clock."   
  
Rei and Lita looked at her angrily. Rei was about to start in on her,   
when she noticed Serena's family watching with interest. She sat back   
down. Ami sighed, "Oh, Mina. If it's not Serena, it's you. I wonder   
if he is still over there waiting?"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Crown Arcade, a restless, agitated man waited   
for his wife and her friends to arrive. He flung aside the textbook he   
had been trying to study, got up from his booth, and went over to the   
counter where his friend Andrew was filling salt and pepper shakers.   
"Where are they? They were supposed to meet me here over an hour ago.   
Something is wrong. I can feel it. And my stupid cell phone is out so   
I can't even check for messages," Darien complained.  
  
"I thought they were going to be at the track meet at school," said   
Andrew. "It's an intramural thing where the classes compete against   
each other in different track and field events."  
  
"Serena didn't say anything about it this morning when I asked her to   
meet me here at four P.M.," replied Darien.  
  
"She probably thought it would be over by then. Maybe it's just   
running late," guessed Andrew.   
  
"No, Serena's not at the school. She's somewhere the other direction   
toward downtown, and something is wrong," said Darien, trying to use   
his alter ego's senses to locate her.  
  
"Whatever. You're not psychic like Rei are you? She gives me the   
willies sometimes, reading minds and predicting the future," asked   
Andrew suspiciously.  
  
"I guess it's something like that, except it's just about Serena. I   
can usually tell where she is and if she's okay or not. And we can   
project thoughts to each other if we really try," Darien admitted   
absently.  
  
"Sheesh, am I the only "normal" one around here? Rei, Greg, and now   
you too. Hey, can you predict stuff too – like winning lottery numbers   
or sports winners?" asked Andrew with a greedy gleam in his eye.  
  
"No, nothing like that. I sometimes dream true about the future but   
it's usually only bad stuff. Like what I get right now, there's   
something bad happening!" Darien exclaimed.  
  
The phone behind the counter rang and Andrew answered it. "Yeah, he's   
here. Do you want to talk to him?" Andrew replied to the person on the   
other end of the line. He passed the phone to Darien. "It's Mrs.   
Tsukino."  
  
As Darien listened silently, the color drained from his face. "Okay.   
I'll be over there in just a few minutes." He looked up at Andrew,   
"Serena's in the hospital. She collapsed during the track meet at the   
school and she hasn't woken up yet. I'm going over there now. I'll   
let you know what happens."   
  
"Hey, I'm really sorry. Let me know if I can do anything," said Andrew   
as Darien grabbed his stuff and left.  
  
Darien opened the stowage compartment on his motorcycle to stuff in his   
books and take out his leather jacket. He heard a beeping noise coming   
from his jacket pocket. "So that's where I left that damn   
communicator," he said to himself. It was flashing with the earlier   
message from Mina to meet them at the hospital.  
  
Darien wove his bike in and out of the traffic, jumping lights and   
taking corners at excess speed. He was making good time and had almost   
reached the hospital when he heard a siren and saw flashing lights   
behind him in his rear view mirror. Of course, it would be today of   
all days that they would stake out this route. He debated stopping or   
trying to evade the police car following closely behind him. I'm   
almost there; I'll stop in front of the emergency room, he   
rationalized. So he pulled up his bike at the ambulance entrance,   
angry police escort in tow.   
  
Darien dismounted and kept his hands in plain view. The policeman   
shouted at him as he got out of his car and approached, "Hold it right   
there. What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"  
  
"Sorry about the bad driving, Officer. I just got call to come to the   
emergency room; my wife had an accident and is in a coma," explained   
Darien.  
  
"Well with that kind of driving, you're lucky they didn't haul you   
there in the meat wagon. I was going to take you downtown. I guess   
I'll just give you a ticket for reckless driving. I can understand the   
circumstances. Take it and get in the hospital. I don't ever want to   
see that kind of riding again," admonished the officer.  
  
Darien crumpled up the ticket and stuffed it in his pocket without   
looking at it. He hurried down the corridor to the admitting desk. He   
saw the Tsukino's and the senshi in the corner of the waiting room.   
"Where is she? What more do they say?" he asked as he crossed the room   
to where they all were waiting.  
  
"They're moving her to a room and keeping her overnight at least. She   
still hasn't woken up," explained Ami as she wiped away a tear.   
  
Darien went up to the admitting clerk, "I'm going in with my wife.   
I'll be waiting there to talk to the doc on shift."  
  
She looked at him closely and said, "Don't I know you?"  
  
"Probably. I'm in the third year class and we're over here for clinical   
labs pretty often. I work second shift on Thursday as a Paramedic II   
on ambulance runs too," he replied as he fished out his employee   
identification.  
  
"No problem. Go on back. You can escort the others to see her one at   
a time if you want a little later," she told him.  
  
As he approached the curtained off exam room, he closed his eyes and   
swallowed nervously. "Oh Serena, what have you done to yourself?" he   
whispered as he slipped in beside the table where she lay.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's notes:  
  
It has been a little longer than usual since I posted, so I wanted to   
put up at least the first half of this episode. Holidays and all that,   
so I missed the deadline last week. I hope to have the rest of this   
out a little sooner. Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate the   
holiday (Luke 2:1 is a very readable telling of the birth of Jesus.)   
Happy New Year to all!  
  
Part 8b - 12/30/01  
  
(This section contains a little bit of parody of the "SM/TM sneaks into   
the other's room" stories by fanfic authors such as Princess Destiny,   
Luna Hope, Firegirl, etc. It is intended to be amusing rather than   
insulting. I like their stories. If there are any like that I have   
missed; an email with the title & author would be appreciated. So I   
can read them too.)  
  
"She's been moved to a single room up on the third floor and is resting   
comfortably. At least that's how they say it; she's still out,"   
reported Dr. Mizuno, Ami's mother. "You can all go up for a few   
minutes, but then you'll need to go on home," she told the senshi.  
  
After they all had a look at Serena and saw no visible changes, the   
senshi departed. Darien and the Tsukino's remained behind. "I wonder   
what they did with my bike; I left it out front at the emergency   
entrance," Darien remembered. Serena's parents kept vigil while Sammy   
and Darien went to look for the misplaced motorcycle.   
  
The security guard had a good laugh when they asked about it. "If you   
weren't an employee, it would have been impounded and taken to a   
district police lot. They moved it over to the hourly V.I.P. visitors   
lot, that's 1000 yen per hour you know and you can't get it back until   
morning. You lose parking privileges for three months except at the   
remote lot about a kilometer over there." He grinned like a shark, "We   
have these policies to discourage illegal employee parking you know."  
  
Back in Serena's room, Sammy and her parents were preparing to leave.   
Darien said, "I'm staying. I'll call you if it's not too late when she   
wakes up."  
  
The floor was quiet now. Evening visiting hours were over. Medication   
rounds were finished. Room and hall lights were dimmed as the hospital   
settled into the night shift routine.  
  
Darien set aside the immunology textbook he had been trying to study.   
He flipped through the channels on the TV; nothing was on. He   
considered Serena's condition; he sensed no danger around her. It felt   
as if she was simply asleep. He wandered out to the nurses' station to   
see if he could bum some coffee. The vending machine brew was a vile   
chemical cocktail.  
  
A couple of cups of coffee and an earful of hospital gossip later, he   
returned to Serena's room. Boredom, fatigue, and depletion of the   
adrenalin high, finally left him sleepy. He dragged the most   
comfortable chair next to the head of the bed, retrieved an extra   
pillow from the closet, and propped himself against the side of her   
bed. Serena was curled on her side, one hand tucked under her cheek,   
and the other curled beneath her chin. Darien folded his own larger   
hand around her smaller one. It would be the last thing he remembered   
doing before sleep took him.  
  
Serena awoke in the middle of the night freezing. A chill wind was   
blowing on her bare legs and back and she was lying against cold metal.   
She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a strange bare room   
smelling of disinfectant and dressed in a gown tied down the back with   
gaps between the ties. It had to be the hospital.  
  
Darien was curled asleep in a chair next to her bed, his arms tightly   
wrapped around a large wad of pillows and bedding. Her stolen pillows   
and blankets. Serena crawled up to the top of the bed and peered at   
Darien. He was mumbling about his princess. She poked his nose once,   
twice, thrice, before his eyes opened. "Her Highness commands yon   
thieving knave to return her pillows and blanket," she teased him.  
  
"Serena, you're awake!" he exclaimed and swooped in to hug her close.   
"I was so worried about you. Everyone's been worried about you," he   
told her as he planted kisses up and down her face.  
  
"All I remember is the race and then I woke up here," she said.  
  
"You passed out from getting too hot. Why were you running in a race   
anyway? Don't you know you shouldn't have done that?" he chided her.  
  
"I do now. They needed someone fast for the relay," she explained.  
  
"Didn't your doctor give you instructions for your coach about P.E.?   
She shouldn't have let you do that," he questioned.  
  
"I never gave it to her. I wanted to stay in the same class as all my   
friends and not be transferred to the class for the disabled kids," she   
admitted.  
  
"Rei was right," he stated flatly. "You are an 'Idiot Meatball-Head'.   
If you EVER do something that stupid again, you will live to regret it,   
if you live," he said in his most intimidating Tuxedo Mask voice.  
  
She angrily responded, "Threaten me and you're moon dust!"  
  
Darien folded her in his arms and held her tightly, "Oh, Bunny, you   
could have died or miscarried and I wouldn't even be able to do   
anything about it! Please don't scare me that way again. I love you.   
I want you ALIVE and WELL."  
  
"I'll try. I love you too," she whispered. "But I still want my   
pillows and blanket back," she said more loudly. "Curl up here with me   
so I can go back to sleep. You can block the cold draft on the back of   
this stupid gown," she ordered as she showed him the gaps on the back.  
  
The nurse checking patient status before the doctors' early morning   
rounds found them still nestled together sharing the blanket and   
pillows. She shook Darien, "Check out time for this hotel."  
  
He opened his eyes sleepily and exclaimed, "She woke up during the   
night and we talked. She sounded fine."  
  
"Well she can talk to her obstetrician then when she checks on Serena   
later this morning."  
  
After morning rounds and Darien had cleaned up a bit, he called the   
Tsukino's and the senshi to tell them the good news. "The doctor   
confirmed that her condition was good and ordered her release. She   
said Serena should skip school today and rest at home and have someone   
there with her in case any complications turn up." Serena's mom   
offered to let her spend the day at her parent's house. She said that   
she would be home all day and that he should go on to class and work   
after dropping off Serena.  
  
Darien paced up and down the office hallway. He wasn't accomplishing   
anything and hadn't done a line of code in the last hour. He heard a   
beeping sound coming from the jacket hung on his chair. Ami   
broadcasted an alert. "A youma is chasing people at Ueno Park near the   
zoo. I need you all to come."   
  
All the team (except Serena) arrived on the scene. What appeared to be   
a much larger-than-life purple rhinoceros was charging people and   
terrorizing a group of people near the zoo fence. The ordinary rhinos   
in the pen nearby were bellowing frantically. Mina speculated, "I   
wonder if it escaped from the zoo? Nothing has really happened for at   
least three weeks this time."  
  
Rei answered sarcastically, "Yeah, I saw in the newspaper that there   
was a new exhibit with giant purple rhinos and pink giraffes. Venus,   
engage your brain before your mouth for once."  
  
Mercury took readings with her computer. "We'll need a coordinated   
attack for it to have any effect. I'll fog the area to confuse it.   
Venus use your chain attack to catch it. Jupiter zap it. Rei and Tux   
stay in reserve."  
  
Mercury bubbles blast!  
  
Venus love chain encircle!  
  
Jupiter thunder crash!  
  
Rei looked at Darien, tapping her foot, arms crossed. "It's not   
working. Are we just supposed to stand around here?"  
  
The youma broke away and galloped towards the crowd trapped against the   
zoo fence. Tuxedo Mask threw roses to distract it. They bounced off.   
The rhino turned around and started chasing him as he ran back towards   
the senshi. Mercury called out, "Use your cape like a toreador."  
  
As Darien frantically played bullfighter and Mercury looked for a new   
attack on her computer, Mars got mad. "Mars fire ignite!" she shouted   
in rage, as her flame thrower attack enveloped the youma.   
  
As the fog and smoke cleared, Venus ran toward the youma. Instead of a   
pile of dust, there was a charred and blackened very dead baby   
rhinoceros. "Mars, you killed it!" she wailed.  
  
"Well that's the general idea!" Rei yelled back. It was just a baby,   
she thought guiltily.  
  
Lita and Darien came over and Lita added, "But it was doing a lot of   
damage and would have killed those people over there. You did what you   
had to do." Lita had a thoughtful expression, "Rei, Darien, do you   
remember those big guys we fought about three or four months ago? This   
reminds me of them for some reason."  
  
Darien absent mindedly added in, "Yeah, that was the same night that   
Serena got preg-, uhm, first slept with me. . . . Uh, never mind," he   
trailed off as he reddened.  
  
Mina and Rei laughed. Rei commented, "I think we get the idea on the   
timing, Cape Boy."  
  
Ami arrived entering notes on the battle into her computer, "I show a   
73% probability of a positive correlation between these two occurrences   
based upon the currently available data."  
  
Mina added, "Yeah, it's like really weird about both attacks. They   
were something really big and bad and then they morphed back to   
something normal."  
  
Ami looked up, "But that's what I just said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tuxedo Mask flitted silently through the shadows as he neared the   
Tsukino house. Thinking, "I'm sure glad that the subway was still   
running south [AN: in civilian guise of course]; it saved me one long   
trip across town. I must be out of shape for this stuff. I'm really   
tired." He climbed up the tree in the Tsukino yard and perched on the   
ledge as he quietly knocked on the window of Serena's old room.  
  
Serena looked up from the manga she was reading as she lay sprawled   
across the bed. She ran over, opened the window, and struck a   
theatrical pose. "Who is this strange man entering my room? Shall I   
call my husband or father to protect me? No, this fair maiden does not   
fear the intruder. She will summon Sailor Moon, the champion of love   
and justice."   
  
Serena picked up her broach and chanted her lines. Tuxedo Mask sat   
down on her bookshelf to enjoy the show. His favorite part was where   
her clothes melted and the ribbons twirled, of course. Sailor Moon   
stopped in her trademark stance and smiled at him invitingly.   
  
He suddenly remembered her close call the previous day and asked, "Are   
you sure you're okay? Should you even be transforming?"  
  
Sailor Moon bounced over to him, "I feel great! I just ate half a   
chocolate cake and drank three cups of cocoa." He shuddered at the   
thought of her high on sugar and caffeine both.   
  
Sailor Moon grabbed Tuxedo Mask, picked him up, and tossed him on the   
bed. "I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice. I will   
punish all evil doers and this means you!" she recited as she dove on   
top of him. Tuxedo Mask, being a sensible man, did the logical thing   
and immediately surrendered.  
  
As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask rolled about enjoying one another's   
company, a sneaky little brother listened to the strange noises and   
speeches coming from his sister's room. His equipment was still ready   
from previous forays conducted while his sister still lived at home.   
Instant camera and tape recorder in hand, he silently approached her   
door and opened it. His jaw dropped at the strange sight before him.   
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were locked in passionate embrace on his   
sister's bed. Sailor Moon lay beneath Tuxedo Mask with her golden   
pigtails fanned out to the sides like wings. Her arms and legs were   
wrapped tightly around him as he kissed her throat and the exposed skin   
on her shoulders where her fuku was pushed down.  
  
Snap, snap, snap. At least one shot should come out good, thought   
Sammy as he closed the door. After hiding his equipment and two of the   
photos, he ran downstairs into the den. "Mom, look at this! You won't   
believe it! Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are making out up in Serena's   
room." He waved the darkening photo in front of her.  
  
Ikuko took the photo and looked at it. There were two people dressed   
as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask "making out" as he had said. "Sammy,   
this is your sister and Darien. Leave them alone! You're invading   
their privacy and spying on them. And don't show this to your dad when   
he gets home. You go to bed now!"  
  
Ikuko looked at the photo again before hiding it in the pile of   
magazines she was reading. Their costumes were really good; she   
wondered where they bought them.  
  
Sammy messed around in his room for a while before deciding to take   
some more photos, just in case his mom was wrong about their   
identities. For the second time, he snuck over to Serena's room and   
looked inside. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were still there doing   
pretty much the same thing. Their clothes were scattered all over the   
room, except for her tiara and his mask, which were still in place. As   
they were mostly covered with the blankets, he couldn't see too much of   
the couple moving rhythmically together. Those did look like Serena's   
pigtails though, and it appeared to be her legs and feet wrapped around   
Tuxedo Mask's butt. He took some more photos just in case. They never   
noticed me; he laughed to himself. These pictures should come in handy   
for something.  
  
Early in the morning, Sammy snuck over to Serena's door for the third   
time and looked in. It was Serena and Darien asleep in the bed. He   
didn't see any costumes and only ordinary clothing was thrown on the   
floor. Rats. 


	9. Part 9

All My Brothers – Part 9  
By: Reba Jean, Jan. 19, 2001  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13  
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for   
monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the   
readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate storyline. Names are a mix of English and   
Japanese versions.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early in the morning, Sammy snuck over to Serena's door for the third   
time and looked in. It was Serena and Darien asleep in the bed. He   
didn't see any costumes and only ordinary clothing was thrown on the   
floor. Rats.  
  
Even though it was still too early to get ready for school, Sammy   
didn't feel like going back to sleep. "I should have gotten a piece of   
their costumes for a sample. Now there's nothing but their regular   
clothes in there. How did they change or where did the other stuff   
go," he wondered.  
  
From the foot of the stairs, Ikuko called, "Sammy, Serena, it's time to   
get up. Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."  
  
Serena never even heard the wakeup call; she could sleep through   
anything. Darien was a lighter sleeper. The part about breakfast   
registered in his sleep-fogged brain. There should be just enough time   
for a shower, he thought as he kicked through the pile of clothes on   
the floor looking for his shorts.  
  
Sammy heard footfalls go past his door and the sound of the bathroom   
door closing. He peeked out in the hallway; the coast was clear.   
Sammy stealthily entered Serena's room. Good, she was still asleep.   
He could get a 'sample' and be out of there before Darien got back. He   
looked around to see what there was to choose from: Serena's bra,   
panties, white shorts, and pink tee shirt, or Darien's black jeans,   
white polo shirt, or that green jacket. No way he was gonna touch her   
underwear. He grabbed the two shirts off the pile and hurried back to   
his room. He hid them in his best secret hiding place. Maybe he could   
get Serena's friend Melvin to help him analyze this stuff.  
  
Sammy wolfed down his breakfast and hurried back to his room to change   
for school. He wanted to be gone before those two came out.   
  
Darien heard the outside door slam as he finally came out of the   
bathroom. He really enjoyed a nice hot shower the morning after a   
battle to work out any residual stiffness. At his apartment he could   
stay in there for hours. The Tsukino house must have a really small   
hot water heater; the hot water set on high had barely lasted 15   
minutes. Darien slipped on his jeans but was unsuccessful at finding   
his shirt. Maybe he could borrow one from Ikuko. Wandering around   
town in a jacket without a shirt like some rock star wannabe did not   
appeal to the conservative Chiba.  
  
Serena was rudely awakened from her dreams of cocoa lakes and chocolate   
cake mountains covered with ice cream. She was dragged from her warm   
blankets and deposited on her feet. It was only mitigated by the warm   
clean-scented man-flesh plastered against her front. The kisses to her   
face and the sensitive places around her ear and neck and the hands   
roaming and caressing her backside didn't hurt either. "Good morning,   
my lovely Meatball Head. Your mom called you for breakfast about 15   
minutes ago. Why don't you get cleaned up, dressed, and go on down."  
  
Darien pulled the towels off his shoulder and draped them over Serena.   
She turned and headed down the hall toward the now vacant bath. Darien   
made Serena's messy bed and picked up her clothes off the floor,   
folding them neatly on the bed. He searched the room again for his   
missing shirt and noted that hers had also vanished. Hungry and   
determined to at least get a little food before Serena ate everything   
in sight, he headed downstairs.  
  
"Oh, there you are Sere-," said Ikuko, stopping as she looked up and   
saw who was actually entering the kitchen. "I forgot you were here.   
Come to think of it, I don't remember hearing you come in last night."  
  
He grinned and quipped, "Serena let me in her alternate route."  
  
"You mean up the tree and sneaking back in the window, when she wasn't   
supposed to be out," she retorted.  
  
"You got it. What's for breakfast? Something smells great," Darien   
turned pleading eyes on Serena's mom.  
  
Pausing to look him up and down a bit longer than strictly necessary,   
Ikuko's eyes twinkled and she suppressed a giggle, "We generally dress   
for meals in this house."  
  
Darien turned on the lazy smile that was something of a trademark from   
his days of photo shoots, "My shirt seems to have disappeared between   
the time I got up this morning and when I got back to Serena's room   
after taking a shower. Can I borrow a tee shirt or something?"  
  
They were interrupted by a loud wail from above, "Mom, there's no hot   
water! I wanted to wash my hair!"  
  
"Oops," smirked Darien.  
  
Ikuko dished him a plate of waffles, eggs, and bacon, "Here, you had   
better take some while there is still food left."  
  
Another screech come from above, "Mom, somebody stole my top!"  
  
Ikuko sighed and went up to her room to find something for Serena and   
Darien to wear. Serena clomped down the stairs followed more quietly   
by her mother. "Food! I'm starved." she announced as she piled her   
plate high. She gave Darien a dirty look, "Shut-up."  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" he protested with his best innocent   
expression.  
  
"Yeah, but you thought it," she snapped back. Serena proceeded to   
shovel the food into her mouth at a speed remarkable even for her.  
  
Ikuko laughed, "You're even eating eggs again. I thought they made you   
sick."  
  
"Not any more, I guess. Can I have some more?" Serena asked as she   
held out her plate for a refill. "Mom, did you put my shirt   
somewhere?" she asked.  
  
"No, Darien said his shirt was missing this morning too," Ikuko   
answered.  
  
"Sammy, that brat! He's playing some kind of stupid game," she   
complained.  
  
"Well he's already gone to school. You'll have to ask him about it   
later," said Ikuko. She got up and retrieved the incriminating photo   
from the den that Sammy had given her the night before. "I wonder if   
the little game he seems to be playing has anything to do with this   
photo he took last night." Ikuko tried to hide her smile as she handed   
the photo to Serena and quickly covered her ears.  
  
An ear piercing shriek rang out as expected, shattering the relative   
quiet. Darien winced and covered his ears reflexively. "Damn it,   
Serena! I'd like to keep at least some of my hearing."  
  
Serena had turned bright red. "Sammy is so dead. Darien, look at what   
that maggot did," she said as she showed him the photo.  
  
"Hum, embarrassing. He takes a good picture though," said Darien   
trying not to laugh at Serena's murderous expression. "I hope you   
didn't show this to Kenji," he added with a sly look at Ikuko.  
  
"No, he's not back yet from his trip and I prefer to keep this a   
peaceful household. You two can keep it. He doesn't need to know   
about your private fantasies. Keep those to yourselves please. By the   
way, where ever did you get those costumes anyway? Sammy came running   
down here last night convinced that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were   
actually "making out" in Serena's bedroom."  
  
Serena and Darien exchanged an embarrassed glance. Darien raised an   
eyebrow at Serena's nod. "We're going to need her help after the   
babies are born. What else would we do if we were both called out?   
And she needs to know if something should happen."  
  
"Mom, I don't know quite how to say this. Those aren't exactly   
costumes," Serena began. "Show her," she directed Darien.  
  
With a smile and a flourish, he materialized a rose out of the air. In   
an easy motion he lightly tossed the rose to Ikuko and transformed.   
"Tuxedo Mask, at your service 'Mom'". Gesturing toward Serena he   
added, "And may I present Sailor Moon."  
  
Ikuko stared silently. She got up and circled around Tuxedo Mask,   
looking him over carefully. As she passed behind him she lifted up the   
bottom of his cape and began playing with it absently. He turned   
slightly trying to keep her in view. Ikuko brought the photo up and   
looked at it closely and then at Darien. He looked imploringly at   
Serena. "Talk to her or something and get her to stop. Your mom's   
checking out my butt! And she was flirting with me this morning before   
you came down," he complained nervously.  
  
Serena only shrugged and giggled, "I guess she's got good taste then."  
  
Ikuko regarded Serena, "All those times you were so tired you could   
hardly get out of bed to go to school. All the cuts, scrapes, and   
bruises you said you got from falling. It fits. Well, aren't you   
going to change too?"  
  
Serena replied, "I really shouldn't; I'm too tired. It takes a lot of   
energy to transform. It might even be dangerous while I'm pregnant if   
my energy is drained. Last night I had so much extra energy from all   
that chocolate I needed to burn it off."  
  
Tuxedo Mask smirked, "She sure did!"  
  
"That's enough. Don't start. I think 'Cape Boy' needs to power down   
so we can go home. Thanks for breakfast."  
  
Darien commented, "I don't think I need to say that this needs to stay   
quiet."  
  
"Yeah, especially don't tell that rotten little brother of mine, or it   
will be all over town," Serena added.  
  
"I'm not even sure I'll tell your father. You know how he worries and   
gets spun up over every little thing. This would be off the charts   
where he's concerned," Ikuko replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Serena came home from school one afternoon, Darien was staring at   
the computer. There were receipts and crumpled up papers scattered on   
the floor around him. "We need to improve our cash flow," he   
announced.   
  
"What?" asked Serena.  
  
"We're spending more money than I'm making," he replied.  
  
"But I haven't been spending THAT much," she protested.  
  
Darien sighed and flopped down on the bed. Putting his hands under his   
head, he stared at the ceiling. "It's not that. My investments aren't   
paying as many dividends now and I didn't spend all that much when I   
was by myself. It just costs more for two of us and soon there will be   
four. I'm already working as many hours as I can with school."  
  
"Do you want me to get a job instead of go to school?" Serena asked.  
  
"No, you need to finish school. You shouldn't even have to think of   
working in your condition anyway," he replied.  
  
"I hate the idea of going back into 'show business', but we need the   
money." Seeming to change the subject, "Your American 'admirer' from   
Hawaii called."  
  
"What?" she asked as a puzzled frown formed on her face.  
  
"That guy who thought you should be in commercials called me this   
morning. I made up a bio for you, scanned in some photos, threw   
together a portfolio and e-mailed it to their company. They want   
'Rapunzel to let down her hair'."  
  
"Darien, just say what you mean and quit trying to tease me," Serena   
snapped. He was being so irritating.  
  
"They want you to do the Rapunzel fairy tale shampoo commercial. Me   
too," he grinned.  
  
Serena squealed, "I get to be on TV!"  
  
Darien cautioned, "It's not all that much fun. It's hard work. You   
know how we get mobbed in senshi form when the crowds see us. If it   
gets popular, we'll have to put up with that all the time. The nosey   
press and people stalking you to take pictures all the time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the girls (and Melvin) gathered outside the school under the trees   
at lunch. "Oh Mina, it was so much fun. I loved having them do my   
hair and makeup and all the photos. The dress I wore was a long pink   
satin princess gown with lots of trim and jewels. All Mr. Stick in the   
Mud did was complain. 'Too many takes. I hate wearing tights.'   
Whine, whine, whine. One thing was funny. He kept trying to pull down   
his tunic and saying it was too short. He said it was like a ballet   
costume and then pretended to be a ballerina and danced around the set   
on his toes. He can be such a clown sometimes, but you'd never know   
it from the way he acts most of the time. He didn't know it, but the   
camera guy got the whole thing on film. He likes to do bloopers and   
funny outtakes and said he'd do a tape for me." Serena told everyone   
about the commercial she and Darien had filmed that Saturday.  
  
"You'll have to show that a party sometime. Don't tell Darien and   
spoil the surprise," Lita remarked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena, they want us to do another commercial. The people who screen   
the rough cuts liked what we did on the last one. The shoot will be   
next weekend. They're going to use them both during the sumo   
championships on TV. That will get us lots of exposure. The next one   
will be even more money than the first one," gloated Darien.   
  
What Darien didn't add though was the KIND of commercial they would be   
doing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien's view on that experience is a subplot in "The Last Letter"   
located at:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=521861 


	10. Part 10

All My Brothers - Part 10  
By: Reba Jean, Jan. 31, 2002  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R  
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright   
1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain   
or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate storyline. Names are a mix of English and   
Japanese versions.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena heard a knock on the door, followed by the doorbell. Lita and   
Serena were putting away groceries and setting up for a senshi "cooking   
lesson". If she was right that should be Mina, Rei, and Ami.  
  
Rei pounced immediately commenting, "Meatball Head, you don't look   
nearly as beat up as Darien did." It was her first chance to razz her   
friend in person since Andrew had spread Darien's story to the girls on   
Sunday a couple of weeks before. Serena feigned a yawn; she had   
already been through this with the other girls at school, with Molly   
and Melvin thrown in as well.   
  
"Old news, Rei. Mina beat you to it," she replied in a bored tone.   
"But I think you might be interested in watching what I have to show   
you later after dinner," she added as she went back into the kitchen.  
  
The girls worked companionably under Lita's watchful eye, punctuated by   
periodic exchanges of insults between Serena and Rei. Mina looked over   
the food being prepared, vegetable sushi, smoked salmon rolls, fish   
stew, shrimp and vegetable tempura, plenty of rice and noodles of   
various kinds, and an array of sweets for dessert. "Why are we fixing   
so much, Lita?"  
  
"I had to tell Kenji that he could come over and be a test subject,   
cause he wouldn't stop begging," laughed Lita. He probably told the   
other guys too; you know how they run in a pack. And can you see them   
ever passing up free food?"  
  
The doorbell rang again and Serena ran towards the door as she wiped   
the dough from the spring rolls she was making off her hands onto her   
shirt. "That's probably them now," she said as she opened the door and   
stared. "Andrew, I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?   
Darien's not home yet."  
  
"I brought by this book he left at the Crown this afternoon. He was   
showing me some references I could use for my abnormal psychology class   
paper. Aren't you going to invite me to eat; I mean inside?" he asked.  
  
"Sure you can stay. We're expecting Ken and maybe some of the other   
guys anyway," she told him.   
  
"What should I do?" Andrew asked the chef in charge.  
  
"Go help Serena put the food out on the coffee table and set up some   
more tables and cushions," Lita told him.  
  
Andrew followed Serena into the study turned nursery. She pointed to a   
stack of nested tables and folding trays in the corner. He looked   
around at the redone room. "It looks - uh, cute. The stuff you   
ordered finally got here." He looked at her oddly.   
  
"What?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"You sure are starting to show a lot. It seems weird that you two are   
going to have kids already," Andrew commented moving quickly toward the   
door with his stack of tables.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I guess you've been taking lessons in tact from Darien   
along with abnormal psychology," she responded sarcastically.  
  
"Well I shouldn't have been surprised about you getting pregnant. I   
mean, you were always all over him all the time," Andrew added   
spitefully.  
  
"YOU JERK!" Serena screeched, dropped her pile of cushions, and began   
hitting Andrew with the cushion in her hand.  
  
Mina watched the scene in disbelief. That remark was so unlike Andrew,   
and he had no reason to be angry with Serena. "I can't believe you   
said that Andrew," she added as she joined Serena in beating him with   
another pillow.  
  
Lita grinned, "Hey, that looks like fun!"  
  
As Lita moved toward the corner where Mina and Serena were chastising   
Andrew, the door flew open. Greg and Ken staggered in carrying a large   
keg between them. Chad shut the door and commented, "Whoa dudes, a   
pillow fight. I thought the party was over when Ken dragged me and   
Greg out of the bar." He grinned happily and picked up a cushion. But   
he was stopped short when a small fist grabbed his shirt tail and   
pulled him backwards.  
  
"You're drunk!" yelled an irate Rei.  
  
"Naw, I just had a couple with my buddy Greg," he tried to explain.   
Ken broke up our party, so I thought I'd bring it with me," he said   
pointing to the keg.  
  
Greg was backing away from the frosty glare turned on him by the highly   
irritated Ami. "I didn't have any beer. I was just drinking coke," he   
protested.  
  
Ken meanwhile had escaped to the kitchen and was checking out the food.   
He was the only one who heard the apartment door open as the owner   
quietly arrived home a little after nine o'clock. Filling a couple of   
glasses from the keg, he sauntered over to Darien and handed him a   
beer. "Hey man, great party."  
  
Darien raised one eyebrow as he looked around the bedlam in his   
apartment. "Whoever threw this party forgot to invite me," he   
remarked.  
  
Serena grew tired of beating up on Andrew. Her desire for vengeance   
was satisfied. She surveyed the chaos and saw the keg on the kitchen   
counter. "Chad, Ken, Greg, who told you guys you could bring that   
beer," she yelled angrily. Spotting Darien drinking with Ken, she   
rounded on him as well, "You're encouraging them. This was supposed to   
be a nice quiet dinner, not a drunken fraternity party!"  
  
"Hey, nobody told me anything. I didn't know you girls had anything   
planned either. So don't blame me," Darien defended himself. Cracking   
a grin he added, "Is this any way to welcome your beloved Mamo-chan   
home?"  
  
Serena bowed elaborately. "This humble one is most sorry that   
worthless self did not properly welcome esteemed husband," her voice   
dripping with saccharine sweetness.  
  
As she straightened, she took in the look in Darien's eyes: surprise,   
satisfaction, and pleasure. Rage replaced amusement as her expression.   
She snapped, "It was a joke, you baka. You're not supposed to take it   
seriously. And you make me sorry I ever gave you that stupid   
nickname."  
  
"Oh," he responded, sounding disappointed.  
  
Ken whispered an aside to Darien, "Wow, is she always this bit---,   
grouchy?"  
  
Andrew had emerged from cowering in his hiding place behind the chair   
in the corner and joined Ken and Darien. He smirked, "I told you they   
get that way when they're pregnant and you didn't believe me."  
  
Lita decided that it was time order was reestablished. "Everybody   
listen up. I'm only going to say this once. Shut-up and go sit down.   
Or no dinner!" Adding in a lower tone, "Ami and Rei, come in the   
kitchen and help me pass out the plates."  
  
Dinner proceeded smoothly, as the hungry crowd was more interested in   
the food than goofing around. Rei even refrained from teasing Serena   
about her appetite. When serving dishes were emptied, Lita's cooking   
students took turns carrying away the cleaned platters and returning   
with full ones. The keg steadily grew lighter as well.  
  
Everyone was stuffed to surfeit. Chad and Ken were displaying an   
almost lizard-like torpor. Serena bounced up and began to clear away   
the dishes. Lita and Andrew moved to assist her.   
  
"Andrew, you don't need to do anything. You're supposed to be a   
guest," Darien reminded him.  
  
"Well I don't see you helping the 'little woman'," Andrew answered.  
  
"If she hears you call her that, I won't be held liable for the damage.   
She's already beat up on you once tonight. You're on your own. I have   
'orders' from Lita to stay out of the kitchen tonight and no way I'm   
gonna cross her. I've sparred with her before," responded Darien.  
  
"Hey Darien, did you ever figure out the strategy algorithms I was   
using the last time I beat you at chess? You want a rematch?" Ami   
queried.  
  
His competitive instincts aroused, Darien agreed eagerly, "You're on!"   
Ami and Darien set up a folding table in the corner near the balcony   
door and began to play.  
  
As soon as the food was cleared off the dining table, Mina fished a   
deck of cards out of her purse. "Who's in for poker?" Chad, Rei, Ken,   
and Greg joined her at the table. "Dealer's choice. Five card draw.   
Aces high/low. Joker's wild. Ten yen minimum bid," she called to   
start the action.  
  
"Andrew, Lita and I can handle this if you want to go play cards,"   
said Serena.  
  
"Naw, I'm almost broke. I can't afford to lose what little I have left   
for the rest of the month by playing poker with a couple of psychics.   
Rei and Greg may not 'cheat' but they sure are 'lucky' a lot," Andrew   
replied.  
  
"Okay, you're on dish duty. Lita is packing up the left-overs while I   
dry and put things away," Serena directed.  
  
Clean-up complete, the kitchen crew adjourned to the living room with a   
couple of trays of snacks and sodas for the non-drinkers. Serena was   
surprised to see both Rei and Ami drinking beer after their earlier   
protests.   
  
"Aw, come on Ami. You just sacrificed a pawn; you gotta drink another   
beer," wheedled Darien. Apparently he and Ami had turned their chess   
match into a drinking game. There were seven empty paper cups stacked   
on their table.  
  
"Darien, are you trying to get Ami drunk? You know she shouldn't be   
drinking that nasty stuff," complained Serena as she saw what they were   
doing.  
  
Darien gave her a silly grin, "I gotta do something to handicap her;   
she keeps beating me." Ami just smiled, giggled, moved a piece and   
said, "Check."  
  
"Crap, see what you did by distracting me, Serena. I'm trapped. She   
beat me again!" complained Darien.  
  
Lita wandered over to Serena and elbowed her. "Did you ever get those   
outtakes you told us about? Let's watch them."  
  
"Oh, yeah. They sent me a dvd with the commercials and 'all' the   
outtakes." Raising her voice, "Hey, everybody, grab something to sit   
on and come watch this." Serena dragged out and unrolled a couple of   
futons in front of the big screen TV. She retrieved the dvd and set up   
the media system to play it.  
  
Lita and Ken claimed one futon. The other was occupied by Rei, Andrew,   
and Mina. Chad tripped over a pile of cushions and pushed them around   
so he could sprawl out on them. Greg, Ami, Darien, and Serena crowded   
together on the couch.  
  
While the girls sighed over the Rapunzel commercial, the guys mostly   
looked bored. Mina commented, "That was so sweet."  
  
Serena grinned, "Next we have a take that Scott said the tights   
manufacturer might want to see." She played the outtake of Darien in   
prince costume of short tunic and tights, prancing and pirouetting   
across the set. The camera guy had added a voice over, "And now the   
dance of the fairy prince."  
  
Giggles, laughter, and howls of mirth from Andrew penetrated red-faced   
Darien's futile attempts to hide his head beneath Serena's hair. "Aw   
shit, nobody told me they were filming; I was just bored and tired of   
standing around."  
  
Lita smirked, "Serena, you have got to show this one to Haruka. I can   
just imagine her comments."  
  
"I don't think so!" growled Darien.  
  
Serena interrupted, "Oh, this is just the beginning." She showed the   
shower commercial next. "Here's the ending for the family shows," as   
she switched to that track. The couple had donned towels and as Serena   
turned to face the camera she was visibly pregnant. She had clasped   
Darien's hand and placed on her stomach. Her line was, "Can you feel   
him kicking?" This scene was followed by a shot of the couple kissing   
chastely.  
  
"Oh that is too, too sweet!" gushed Mina.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" asked Ami.  
  
Chad grinned, "Real cute. When can we start working on our first one,   
Rei?"  
  
Rei glared and tossed a cushion at him. "Maybe never if you keep   
acting the way you have been lately!"  
  
Andrew looked mischievously at Darien and Serena. "You guys didn't   
look all that hot and bothered; at least not enough to end up the way   
you looked the next day."  
  
Serena smiled evilly, "I heard about what Darien told you guys. What   
really happened was a 'little' different. There were two versions of   
this commercial. The next one is the late night sports show cut. What   
Darien didn't know was that the film crew told me that I was supposed   
to keep him 'visibly' interested." The next cut was shown accompanied   
by giggles and laughs elicited by Serena's comments.   
  
Darien and Serena played a man and woman in business suits going to the   
gym separately. There were a few workout shots. They met up in the   
shower room and Darien borrowed Serena's shampoo. A few cuts of them   
washing each other's hair and steamy shower scenes ensued. "One thing   
Darien didn't tell you was that he had to take a couple of unscheduled   
breaks during filming to keep from embarrassing himself messily on   
camera, if you know what I mean. They used the second time he called a   
break as the end to this commercial."  
  
An obviously amorous Darien backed Serena into the corner and embraced   
her. The film cut to the next scene. Darien draped a robe over Serena   
and a towel around himself. The kissing resumed and Darien picked up   
Serena and carried her to the break room door. As he kicked open the   
door, his towel dropped to the floor, revealing a nice shot of his   
rear. As he turned a quick view of his prominent interest in Serena   
was visible as they passed through the door. The door shut and the   
scene faded out.  
  
Over the giggles and chuckles, Darien's outraged exclamation, "They   
erased my pants! They can't do that!"  
  
"But darling, you were the one who told me yourself that it was going   
to be a nude scene," purred Serena as she needled her appalled spouse.  
  
Darien muttered, "Your dad's gonna really kill me this time if he ever   
sees this." The room erupted with laughter.   
  
Andrew rolled back and forth between Rei and Mina making choking   
noises; he was laughing so hard. Tears were streaming down his face.   
He looked up at his tomato-red faced friend, "So what happened next,   
Lover Boy?"  
  
Serena smiled and answered, "Exactly what you might imagine." She   
debated whether she should tell Darien that the towel drop scene was an   
outtake, and the real shot for the broadcast ended as they reached the   
door. It was more fun to let him stew about it and was far less than   
he deserved for booking them to do a "nude" commercial.  
  
Darien jumped suddenly and turned toward Ami. She was regarding him   
intently with a peculiar expression. She was flushed a rosy pink and   
was eyeing him hungrily. She had placed her hand on his leg closest to   
her and was walking her fingers up his thigh. Darien signaled Greg   
frantically, "Help!"  
  
Greg remarked, "I think Ami and I will be going now; we need to study."  
  
Ami wiggled over onto Greg's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck, and   
started to unbutton his shirt. "We have LOTS of stuff we need to study   
and PRACTICE!" She burped, giggled, and then sagged sleepily against   
him.  
  
Greg glared at Darien as he draped Ami over his shoulder and carried   
her out the door. "I think some BAKA encouraged Ami to drink a   
'little' more than she should have," Greg added sarcastically.   
  
After the laughter died down a little, Mina chirped brightly, "I   
brought some more comedy movies to watch and we can make some popcorn!"  
  
By the time a few videos had played, Chad was snoring loudly. Rei got   
up and rolled him over with her toe. "I'm out of here. He can sleep   
it off where he is," she commented disgustedly as she left the   
apartment.  
  
Lita and Ken seemed more interested in each other than in watching TV.   
Andrew had fallen asleep where he, Mina, and Rei had been sprawled on   
the floor. Mina was more than half-asleep herself.  
  
Serena was tired. "I'm going to bed. If anybody wants a ride home,   
the concierge desk downstairs can order a taxi. Or you can just crash   
here," she announced. To Darien she added, "You can stay out here or   
come to bed with me. I don't care which."  
  
Darien's half-closed eyes opened and brightened. "I'll take Door   
Number Two," he answered. He suddenly hopped up, grabbed her hand, and   
towed her toward their bedroom.  
  
The sun shone brightly through the open curtains the next morning.   
Serena awoke at eleven o'clock, early for her on a Saturday. She   
padded down the hall to the bathroom and afterwards regarded the   
party's aftermath in the living room. Returning to the bedroom and   
stifling a giggle, she sat down next to a comatose Darien and shook him   
gently. "Wake up, honey. You've got to see them," she whispered.  
  
Darien moaned, "Go away, Luna. It's too early. I don't want to get up   
yet."  
  
Serena smiled. Darien had become the new victim of the 'alarm' cat   
when Luna had moved in with them. Luna preferred Darien's calm   
awakenings to being shoved off the bed or thrown across the room by   
Serena.   
  
Serena lightly stroked Darien's shoulder and brushed the tousled hair   
off of his face. She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. As his   
arms closed around her in response, his eyes opened and he regarded her   
sleepily. "Oh, it's you, love. I thought Luna was trying to get me up   
to go running," he murmured.   
  
"It's already eleven o'clock. You've usually been up for at least three   
or four hours by now. I guess you're getting too old to try and drink   
Ami under the table any more," she teased him. "It was really funny   
when she started to put the move on you and then switched over to   
Greg."  
  
"It's not Ami I want. But you can have me any time. Now would be   
good," he whispered huskily in her ear as he started nuzzling her   
neck."  
  
Serena moved back and shoved his chest lightly, "Down, boy. We still   
have an apartment full of sleeping drunks. You've got to come see   
them."  
  
Darien acquiesced and dressed. Serena pointed to Chad who was wrapped   
around a long pillow, to which he was talking in his sleep. "Come on   
baby. Just give your Pookie Bear a little sugar."  
  
Darien laughed, "He'll probably have better luck with that pillow than   
Rei today."  
  
Ken and Lita had awakened. Ken was attempting to retrieve bits and   
pieces of their clothes scattered around on the floor. He clutched the   
blanket to himself in embarrassment. Lita shrugged as if to say   
'whatever'.  
  
Serena said, "Look at Mina and Andrew. Isn't that absolutely darling."   
They were curled and twined together, with smiles on both their faces,   
still asleep.  
  
Darien commented, "I've been wondering if they would get together.   
They've seemed like they have been getting closer since Andrew got   
dumped by Rita. Maybe Ms. Matchmaker has finally made a match for   
herself."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Themes: I had fun looking for some for this chapter; these could apply   
to the previous chapter as well.  
  
Proverbs 13:16 "Every prudent man acts out of knowledge, but a fool   
[exposes] his folly." (think Darien)  
  
Proverbs 20:1 "Wine is a mocker and beer a brawler, whoever is led   
astray by them is not wise." (for Ami & the rest) 


	11. Part 11

All My Brothers - Part 11  
By: Reba Jean, Feb. 23, 2002  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R  
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992   
by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language   
adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is   
not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely   
for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate storyline. Names are a mix of English and   
Japanese versions.   
  
Comments/feedback needed! This story will reach a natural break point   
in a couple more chapters; should it end there? Will they have enough   
kids (+ Rini of course)? How many should there be total? Should this   
continue with more chapters or just a few episodes as sequels? "Spin-  
off" stories about ___? What do you think? Thanks in advance.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Serena and her mother retreated to the kitchen, leaving Darien, Sammy,   
and Kenji to watch the sports scores recap for the week. It was   
something of a tradition for Kenji and Sammy to watch the Friday night   
sports week in review show when they could.   
  
Serena and Darien joined her family because their agent said their   
commercials were going to air during the show. The fairy tale spot   
would be during the ladies figure skating highlights and the locker   
room scene would be during the local sumo wrestling championship bouts   
in July. Serena knew that she would enjoy seeing Darien's reaction to   
the actual broadcast version. She had told her mother about the "joke"   
she played on him at their last party in June.   
  
After fetching some snacks, they rejoined the "boys". Sammy's favorite   
had won all his matches and made the final round. As their commercial   
came on, Ikuko watched with interest and switched on the recorder.   
Kenji sat in stony silence. Sammy punctuated it with gagging sounds.   
Near the end Darien buried his face in his hands, slowly reddened, and   
refused to watch.   
  
Her mother commented, "Well that was interesting. You certainly did a  
good job of playing your characters."  
  
Serena elbowed Darien to get him to look up. Serena grinned at her   
embarrassed spouse, "Oh we didn't have to do any 'acting' at all. It   
was easy. I was really mad at first when they showed me the script. I   
would never have agreed to do something so risqué if he had asked me   
first. But Darien explained that we needed the money and that the   
commercial would give us a lot of 'exposure'." She smiled at him so   
sweetly; it was obviously false.  
  
Kenji growled, "Exposure is right. How could you ever agree to have my  
daughter appear in such a revealing show on TV.  
  
Ikuko hit the replay on the tape, "Here's the part you missed." Ikuko  
and Serena broke out laughing as Darien's expression changed from   
mortification to puzzlement.  
  
Serena gloatingly explained, "What I showed at the party was an outtake   
that the film edit crew cooked up. They thought you deserved some   
payback for the way you pulled that 'joke' on me."  
  
Sammy butted in, "What did you show at the party? What joke did he   
play on you? Why was he so embarrassed looking? Why won't anybody   
tell me about this stuff?" The only response to his questions was   
looks of amusement from the adults in the room.  
  
In a lightning mood change, Serena's eyes flashed angrily at Darien;   
she drew herself up to her full height and stared down at him. She   
began frostily, "I respect your need to feel like you're the head of   
the household and that you are providing for us. But if you EVER agree   
to do something that raunchy or stupid again without talking with me   
first; not only will you be doing it alone, you will be living in your   
car down in the parking garage."  
  
Sammy started laughing loudly and Kenji got up and looked ready to jump   
in with his opinions. Serena glared at them both and said, "You two   
stay out of this. It's not your concern."  
  
Darien's jaw dropped in astonishment at his pint-sized little bunny   
taking them all on at once. This wasn't like all the times he had made   
her mad for fun. This time she was deadly serious and they all knew   
it. It was as impressive as some of her confrontations as Sailor Moon.   
He finally replied, "Umm, we'll talk about it at home." He turned and   
looked at the others questioningly.  
  
"You haven't seen her really mad very often; I take it. She gets it   
from her mother. It doesn't happen very often; but when it does duck   
and cover," Kenji offered his hard earned words of advice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien looked up from his textbook as he felt the signal unused for the   
last couple of months. Sailor Moon had transformed. Quickly he   
materialized a rose and when the change was complete, leaped lightly   
off their apartment balcony. He followed the pull toward Sailor Moon's   
battle, to the Tsukino house.   
  
While still outside he could hear her shrill challenge, "I will punish   
evil and this means you. Prepare to be moondusted, youma!"  
  
He hurriedly slipped inside the upstairs balcony doors and followed the   
sound of her voice. Her back was toward the door as she stood   
menacingly over her cowering target, hiding beneath the bed. "Sailor   
Moon, stop!" he commanded. "You can't moondust your brother!"  
  
Sailor Moon turned and crossed her arms, regarding him challengingly.   
"And why not? Do you know what he's done? And then he had the nerve   
to call me FAT!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask knew he had to defuse this situation and quickly. "There's   
no need to resort to violence. I'm sure we can talk this over. Tell   
me what the problem is, love," he enunciated in his most soothing and   
seductive tones. Moving over to Sailor Moon, he captured her in his   
arms, effectively immobilizing her.  
  
"I'll show you what he's done," she snapped angrily. Adding in a   
quieter voice, that deadly question, "I'm not fat, am I?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask sweat-dropped. "Of course you're not fat darling. You're   
more beautiful than ever. You're positively radiant. But perhaps that   
fuku isn't your best look just now."  
  
The senshi uniform's stretchy white leotard and short skirt, clearly   
outlined and emphasized the rounding of her belly, six months gone in a   
twin pregnancy. Somewhat mollified, Sailor Moon snatched up a pile of   
papers and thrust it toward Tuxedo Mask's face. "Here, look at this."  
  
In full color was a printout of the latest edition of "Gossipbyter's   
Ezine". The headline question read "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask   
Revealed? . . . Did Tuxedo Mask Bang My Sister?" Four photos were   
arranged below it. On the left was the now familiar photo Sammy had   
taken of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask making out. Below it was the   
second photo, previously unknown to them, of the same couple obviously   
in the throes of heated lovemaking. The uncovered portions of their   
bodies occupied the center of the photograph. His firm, well-defined,   
and quite bare gluteus maximus was framed by her shapely legs, clasping   
him tightly around the waist. The caption below read "Winning Celebity   
Candid Photos from the Amateur Photographer Contest". On the right   
side of the page were stills from the Rapunzel in the tower shampoo   
commercial and the now infamous shower scene commercial. Encaptioned   
below: "Celebrity Love Fantasies? Or Hot New Movie Rehearsal?" For   
details see page 12.  
  
Tuxedo Mask's face darkened with rage and he uttered a low growl. "So   
that's what's been going on. I was pinched, patted, goosed and grabbed   
by at least 37 women and half a dozen men at the grocery store and on   
the subway today. I thought it was because of that stupid commercial.   
There are displays of this damn rag at every grocery store, coffee   
shop, and train station in town."  
  
"Can we at least let Mars barbeque him a little?" wheedled Sailor Moon.  
  
"I may use him for target practice myself," uttered Tuxedo Mask   
menacingly as he threw a rose, inches from where Sammy was attempting   
to slither out from under the bed and make his escape.  
  
Sailor Moon thoughtfully said, "No, we need revenge in kind. Something   
horribly embarrassing."  
  
"And publicly humiliating," added Tuxedo Mask. "I say we hang him   
upside down from the top of Tokyo Tower."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled evilly, "Dressed as a girl." Seeing something pink   
between his mattresses, she pulled and unearthed her pink bunny tee   
shirt and Darien's missing white shirt. They had char marks, odd   
discolorations, and random chunks cut out of them. "He can wear this   
tee shirt," she added.  
  
Tuxedo Mask grinned like a shark, "How about that pink lace thong with   
the white bunny tail of yours, and the ears that go with it?"  
  
Sailor Moon added, "My red sandals with the 10 cm. stiletto heels.   
Mina would love to do a make-over, I'm sure. She has the kinkiest   
lingerie' too."  
  
"I'd be interested in seeing that. On second thought, keep your bunny   
outfit," added Tuxedo Mask, ducking as Sailor Moon playfully swung at   
him.  
  
Scrounging in Sammy's stash of odds and ends, they bound and gagged him   
with gray tape. Accompanied by Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask carried him   
away across the rooftops to Mina's house.  
  
Mina was delighted to try her expertise in doing a make-over for Sammy.   
Looking him over, she said, "I have the perfect outfit." She brought a   
curly red wig, a bright orange skirt as short as a fuku, and high   
purple platform shoes out of her costume box in her closet. Serena and   
Mina giggled as they dressed the protesting Sammy in his new outfit.   
Tuxedo Mask had shed his props and jacket and sprawled across Mina's   
bed watching with interest.   
  
Mina stood back and stared critically at Sammy. "Where to begin? It's   
going to be quite a challenge to make him beautiful. Those bushy   
eyebrows and hairy legs have got to go. Lucky thing I just restocked   
my leg wax."  
  
Sailor Moon clapped her hands and laughed, "Oh lets! I want to help!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask cringed involuntarily, remembering his tortures at the   
hands of Beryl and her minions. He believed that it would be better to   
die in battle than to let some vicious female capture him again. His   
love and her senshi were displaying the same cruel tendencies.  
  
Sammy writhed and emitted muffled cries as Mina and Sailor Moon   
gleefully applied the hot wax. Tuxedo Mask swore the screams as the   
girls ripped off the backing and wax stuck to the hair rang out as   
loudly as if the poor boy was not gagged. "Much better," commented   
Mina.  
  
"Now for his makeup," Mina brought out her cosmetics and applied   
mascara, eye shadow and blush to bring out his features.  
  
"The lipstick will have to wait until we drop him off and un-gag him,"   
said Sailor Moon.  
  
Mina called Lita who agreed to meet them at Tokyo Tower with her   
camera. She called Rei and Ami as well. Ami protested, "This isn't   
right."  
  
Sailor Moon stood next to Mina and spoke to Ami as well, "Call up the   
Gossipbyters website and take a look at the front page."  
  
Ami quickly complied and came back on screen, "Oh my, some of the   
people may figure out these photos are for real! And they're even more   
embarrassing than those commercials."  
  
Tuxedo Mask threw in, "You've got that right!"  
  
Rei had just been listening and finally joined in the conference call   
on the communicator to tease Ami and Darien, "The rear view when you   
guys are transformed is even better than the one Ami liked so much at   
your party."  
  
"Rei!" exclaimed several outraged senshi.  
  
"Seriously, Sammy does need to be taught a lesson he won't forget. He   
endangered himself and your parents as well as all of us just to enter   
a stupid contest," commented Rei.  
  
The senshi met at Tokyo Tower and deposited Sammy on the observation   
deck on the top floor. They withdrew to strategic locations to observe   
the response to the "school boy prank", as they called it when they   
notified the Gossipbyter's tip line and called Mika to come rescue her   
boyfriend. Sammy was so intimidated by his "lesson" at the hands of   
his sister and her senshi that he never did reveal the truth of what   
happened to him. The story remained that he had been grabbed by   
"unknown school boys" as a prank. It only merited a few short lines on   
page 34 of the next edition and one extremely blurry photo. Mina was a   
bit disappointed that the public did not get a better chance to view   
her "artistic creation".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena, your Mom called this morning while you were asleep. She said   
there was a letter for you from the school at their house. She invited   
us for lunch; we can pick it up then," Darien told his sleepy wife who   
had finally wandered out into the kitchen.   
  
"Ugh! I don't even want to think about school. It starts in two   
weeks. My back hurts again. Can you do that thing to make it stop   
hurting," she whined. She purred as he rubbed her back and manipulated   
the acupressure points.  
  
"What are you going to do about classes for the fall term?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. They didn't tell me anything when school let out for   
summer break. I can check the list of what's available on the   
computer. I guess I'll find out what they want me to do at   
registration or maybe it's in the letter," she answered.  
  
Sammy was conspicuously absent during lunch with Ikuko. Most of the   
publicity flurry had died down as quickly as it started, as the   
paparazzi went after fresh game. Sammy was avoiding Serena and Darien   
after the photo fiasco. He was still afraid of their alter egos   
according to their Mom. Ikuko had been rather upset at what Sailor   
Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the senshi had done to Sammy but did agree in   
principle that he needed some type of "punishment".  
  
Serena finally read the letter after they arrived back home. "We've   
got to make an appointment and see the counselor together before the   
beginning of school 'to discuss my enrollment and educational program'.   
I wonder what that really means?"  
  
"They probably don't want you in regular classes," Darien commented  
candidly. "You're a bad influence or some such thing; obviously   
pregnant and notorious TV commercials and photos in the gossip paper."  
  
"Yeah, and whose fault is all that?" [and so on, round and round].  
  
Later that week, they met with the counselor at the school one   
afternoon for the appointment. "Miss Tsukino, we believe it to be in   
your best interest, considering your health requirements, to place you   
in an alternative  
tutoring program for the fall and winter terms," began the counselor  
pompously. The remaining remarks appeared to be addressed to Darien,   
as Mr. Bakasama turned in his direction and looked away from Serena.   
"I have prepared a program for her placing her in the homemaking skills   
for young ladies track.* It includes: communication skills for   
homemakers, math for everyday life, modern history, nutrition and food   
science, child development, and cooking and sewing lab. The second   
year is: etiquette and protocol for home and business entertaining,   
household budgeting and economics, law and government for the citizen,   
first aid and home heath care, home decorating, and flower arranging.   
This leads to the diploma in life skills. She will meet with a tutor   
twice a week from 9 A.M. to 11 A.M. She may use the school library as   
required, and schedule lab time and consultations with other teachers   
on an appointment basis. Of course she will not be able to sit for the   
national college entrance examinations."  
  
His face assuming the unreadable expression usually signaling anger or   
irritation, Darien answered most politely, with dripping sarcasm.   
"Excuse me, Sir, but 'Miss Tsukino' has been 'Mrs. Chiba' since   
February, two school terms ago. She already knows how to cook, sew,   
and balance the household accounts. And I assure you that she more   
than adequately fulfills all my other requirements."  
  
Serena blushed and looked down. Darien continued 'his' meeting with   
the counselor. "I do not believe she needs those easy courses that are   
nothing but frills and filler. She will be attending the university.   
I think she should enroll in the following college preparatory program:   
composition and literature including kanji, college preparatory   
mathematics, chemistry or physics, world history, English, French,   
music theory, and art history."  
  
Serena became increasingly angry with these two arrogant men, who were  
talking about her as if she were not present, and presuming to decide   
her course of action without even consulting her. She stood up between   
them, slapped both hands on the table, and interjected loudly, "Iie!"  
  
As they both regarded her with a look of dumbfounded surprise, Serena  
continued, "I will chose my own courses, which will include both useful  
'frills' (with a glare at Darien) and the minimum requirements for the  
university examination, if I choose to sit for it."  
  
Smiling sweetly at Darien, "You're all I ever wished for and I love you  
dearly. But darling, we've had this discussion before about you making  
decisions concerning what I do without talking with me first. Perhaps   
Mr. Bakasama would like to know just who decided that I should appear   
in that 'disgraceful' commercial, as he put it."  
  
Darien reddened slightly as he was shot down in flames, ever so   
sweetly. Serena concluded, "I think that about covers everything we   
need to discuss. Let's go, dear."  
  
As they walked out of the school she added, "I think I'll like school  
better this year since I don't have to go every day. But I still want   
to see my friends, especially since they'll all have been gone the last   
few weeks of summer break except for Rei and Molly."  
  
Darien smiled, "The counselor said you could use the library any time.  
Why not just go there before or after lunch on the days you don't have  
class scheduled if you want to eat with your friends? You can visit   
with them every day if you want."  
  
"I love it when you're devious. Let's go home. I'm worn out all of a  
sudden; I missed my nap," she replied and sagged against him tiredly.  
"I'm glad I've got you. I do need you, you know. I love you," she  
whispered as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Darien looked down at his odango-shaped 'little bunny'. Serena laid   
her head against his shoulder as he held her. Asleep on her feet;   
amazing. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the   
car. Not exactly sweeping her off her feet, but it will do, he thought   
wryly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Some courses like these are actually available from correspondence   
schools in the U. S. I don't think there are similar programs in   
Japan. Homeschooling is also not common there.  
  
Themes (Sammy & company): Proverbs 11:29 – He who brings trouble on   
his family will inherit the wind, and the fool will be servant to the   
wise. Proverbs 15:27 – A greedy man brings trouble to his family, but   
he who hates bribes will live. 


	12. Part 12

All My Brothers - Part 12  
By: Reba Jean, Mar. 25, 2002  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R  
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992   
by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language   
adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is   
not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely   
for entertainment of the readers.   
  
Notes: This is an alternate storyline. Names are a mix of English and   
Japanese versions.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. "Serena, answer your communicator!" complained   
the exhausted Darien. He had just gotten to sleep after staying up late   
studying.  
  
"Ungh," moaned the large, blanket covered lump.  
  
"Ow! Damn it! Where did you put that thing?" yelled Darien as his feet   
tangled in Serena's robe on the floor and his face met the carpet.  
  
Pinpointing the annoying beeping to a pile of junk on her vanity, he began   
digging for it. "What do you do with all this crap?" he asked   
rhetorically. "Got it! What is it, Rei? This had better be important;   
it's 4 A. M.," Darien growled at the girl's image silhouetted by the fire   
behind her.  
  
"Can't drag her highness' lazy butt out of bed, huh?" smirked Rei.   
  
"Serena's not being lazy. She's tired all the time these days; the heat's   
hard on her. Her back's been bothering her too. And as soon as we get to   
sleep, I swear the two inside start playing and kicking. If she's against   
me, they wake ME up!" Darien vented.   
  
"Whatever. I just picked up a large amount of negative energy while I was   
reading the great fire. It looks like something materialized in an old   
warehouse down near the docks. There were several bodies in black robes   
scattered around the floor," Rei informed him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Senshi business. You and me are it unless the outers are back   
in town. Everyone else is still off on vacation," he mused distractedly.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you, Cape Boy. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are already   
on the way there. Pluto's off somewhere in or out of time, out of reach.   
Wake up Serena and get her to monitor with the Imperium Silver Crystal for   
us. Boy, you're slow today!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a few minutes. Leave on the locator beacon   
so I can find you," Darien answered.  
  
"Honey, wake up! We need you, princess," Darien said, shaking Serena   
gently. He saw that her eyes were open as she sat up slowly. He   
transformed to Tuxedo Mask while she watched bemusedly.   
  
"What's going on?" Serena finally asked.  
  
"Rei called. There's been some kind of negative energy attack. She and   
the outers are on the way there. We need you to monitor in case we need   
help from the 'Princess'. I've got to go now," Darien summarized.  
  
Serena grabbed his cape and pulled him back into her embrace. She kissed   
him briefly. "Be careful. I love you. I want you back alive and whole,"   
she ordered.  
  
"I love you too. Watch out for us," Tuxedo Mask answered as he leaped off   
the balcony and headed off toward the east side of town.  
  
Rei ran toward the group circling the large glowing green amorphous shape   
at the back of the warehouse. In concert the Outers attacked:  
  
World Shaking  
Deep Submerge  
Silence Glaive Surprise.  
  
As the simultaneous attacks hit the youma, the green light flared   
blindingly and there was a tremendous explosion. Green dust floated   
gently toward the floor. Green ectoplasm splattered in all directions.   
Rei arrived just in time to be plastered along with Haruka, Michiru, and   
Hotaru.   
  
Tuxedo Mask watched from his second story perch on the fire escape exit   
out of reach. His garments remained unsoiled to his fastidious   
satisfaction. He laughed at the girls' disgusted exclamations.   
"Wonderful job ladies," he extended his customary kudos.  
  
"I didn't see you hurrying to help," yelled back Haruka. "Just like a man   
to sit back and leave all the dirty work to the women."  
  
"Where's Serena?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"She's back at home monitoring through the Crystal," answered Tuxedo Mask.   
  
Tuxedo Mask hastily climbed back out the window through which he had   
entered. "I'll be leaving now," he yelled as he retreated, before the two   
senshi with the villainous expressions could corner him. Rei and Haruka   
stopped midway in their climb toward the second floor, dropping their   
globs of the disgusting goo. Unlike the youma, he had escaped their wrath   
once more unscathed.  
  
Rei turned her attention to the scene in the warehouse. Seven black robed   
bodies were scattered around the room in a rough circle around a pentagram   
drawn in blood on the floor. Black candles burned low at the star's   
points and what looked like a small bloody fur lay in the center. Various   
mystical symbols were inscribed on the floor near each body. "What a   
bunch of idiots. They were trying some western black magic ritual.   
They're lucky they only got a left over youma and not what they were   
trying to summon."  
  
The girls pulled back the hoods from each victim's face. "Hey this guy   
looks familiar," said Michiru. "I think he used to go to our school."   
  
"And this girl here sure isn't the good little C-school girl she pretends   
to be," announced Rei as she peered closely at one of the girls, who went   
to her school. "I think we should 'clean up' after them. I don't want to   
leave any doors open to the evil they were trying to bring here," she   
added.  
  
Together they joined forces and recited, "Fire, wind, and water cleanse.   
Evil depart."  
  
"Silence return," finished Hotaru.  
  
As the would be sorcerers awoke, they were greeted by four stern senshi.  
Haruka solemnly intoned, "Depart and never repeat this foolishness."   
  
Her attempt to scare some sense into the teenagers was blunted by   
Michiru's giggling exclamation, "If it wasn't for us, that youma would   
have drained your energy and then had your sorry butts for breakfast."  
  
Rei added, "Get the 'hell' out of here and if we ever hear about you doing   
this stuff again, I'll come and roast you myself."  
  
As the seven frightened 'victims' scurried out of the warehouse, the   
senshi gave in and broke out laughing. "Civilians!" exclaimed Rei. "Like   
magical powers are some kind of kid's toy. There are too many stupid TV   
shows with magic these days."  
  
Hotaru gave a rare smile, "Don't forget all the movies and cartoons too!"  
  
The voice of the monitoring "Princess" came from above them, "I'll second   
that. All the evil aura is gone. You 'guys' should go on home and try   
and get some more sleep. Oh, never mind, my 'guy' just made it home.   
Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Awe come on, you know you want to go. It's a beautiful clear day and   
should be all weekend too," Darien wheedled. "I'm off work for once. It   
might be the last chance to get away by ourselves for a long time," he   
tried playing his trump card.  
  
Serena stood regarding herself in the full-length mirror. "But I look   
like a blimp."  
  
"So what. Nobody there will know you but me and I like how you look,"   
Darien said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.   
"See I can still reach all the way around," he teased.  
  
"Oh you're just awful!" she complained as she shoved him backwards and he   
collapsed on the bed. His carefully sorted piles for the trip fell in a   
jumbled mess on the floor. He looked up at her expectantly. "What?" she   
snapped in response to his silent, questioning look.  
  
Darien grinned and asked hopefully, "Aren't you going to have your way   
with me?"   
  
Surprised, Serena answered, "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well the last time you threw me on the bed, that's what you wanted," he   
explained.  
  
"You remember that? That was at least three months ago," she exclaimed.  
  
"Well you obviously remembered it, as you just pointed out. Why shouldn't   
I?" he countered.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. What were we talking about anyway?" she asked.   
  
"We were getting ready to go to the beach house I rented for the weekend,"   
he reminded her.  
  
"I don't have anything to wear," she protested, trying a different tactic.  
  
"Wrong again," Darien announced. Digging under the bed, he pulled out a   
large box. "You forgot the clothes the magazine gave you when you did the   
resort holiday spread. They should just about fit now. They were too big   
before." He held up a couple of swimsuits, a tennis dress, some shorts   
outfits, and an after-five dress. "See, plenty of clothes to wear."  
  
"But I never liked that stuff anyway. Those swimsuits look like something   
my grandma would wear," Serena whined.  
  
"Promise me you won't beat me up if I say it," Darien smirked.  
  
"Oh go ahead. I can tell you're dying to try whatever new insult you've   
dreamed up," she answered resignedly.  
  
"Actually I don't have to say anything. You judge for yourself," he threw   
over his shoulder as he rummaged through her underwear drawer. Fishing   
out her string bikini from their honeymoon, he dangled both the bikini and   
the matronly swim dress in front of her mirror. "Which one do you want to   
be seen in this weekend at the beach?"  
  
"I never said I was going," she countered.  
  
"Oh well, maybe Rei and Chad would like to go with me instead. You can   
stay home and buy all the supplies you need to start school on Monday.   
I'll just lie around on the beach and watch all the girls, uh, scenery,"   
Darien needled.  
  
"Ugh, how can you mention school. I don't want to think about it. And   
you're not watching anything without me there to make sure you behave. I   
give up. I'll go. I hope you're happy," she pouted.  
  
"You bet," Darien agreed happily.   
  
Later that evening, the unpacking done and the remains of their fast food   
dinner put away, Serena collapsed wearily on the couch. "What do you want   
to do now? I vote for sleeping."  
  
"We can't just go right to sleep after all that greasy food. In about   
thirty minutes you'll be complaining about heartburn," Darien practically   
pointed out. "You need to stay up for a while. It's too soon to go   
swimming. How about we go for a stroll on the beach?"  
  
"But I'm too tired," Serena complained.  
  
"You were sitting for hours in the car. You can use the fresh air and   
need to move around some. Come on, you'll feel better. You know the   
doctor said you should walk some every day if you could," he countered.  
  
Serena smiled, "Meow. Luna, did you use the disguise pen and turn   
yourself into Darien? You sound just like her."  
  
"Nah. She's staying at Mina's house with Artemis. Even I like a break   
from the nagging sometimes," he admitted. "So go change into your   
swimsuit, Grandma. If you don't want to walk on the beach, we can go the   
other way and look at the shops on the boardwalk. They're all closed   
though."  
  
"We can go down the beach tonight. We can go look at the shops tomorrow   
after we go to a restaurant for lunch. You didn't think I was planning on   
doing a lot of cooking did you? We are supposed to be on vacation,"   
Serena teased back.  
  
They strolled along hand in hand not heading any particular place. The   
sun had just set and the sky was darkening. The cooling breeze blew   
inland from the sea. "Do you want to head back? It's getting cooler."   
Darien asked.  
  
"No it's nice. I like the quiet, the sound of the waves, the gull cries   
and all. I can stop thinking and worrying," Serena let slip.  
  
"That's partly why I wanted you to come this weekend. You've seemed kind   
of upset and tense lately and you wouldn't tell me what was bothering you.   
Even when you've shut off the link some of it still leaks through. I may   
not be as good at reading you as you are at reading me, but even I can   
tell something's wrong. What is it darling? Tell me," he said turning   
toward her, concern visible in his expression.  
  
Serena hesitated and her eyes filled with tears. "It's silly, I don't   
have anything to be upset about."  
  
"Just tell me, I promise I won't laugh at you," he said and stroked the   
side of her face.  
  
"I've been lonely and scared and there hasn't been anyone to talk to about   
it. All my friends have been gone all month. You've been working all the   
time. I really try to act mature and grown up but I'm not!" and she broke   
down and burst into tears.  
  
Darien dragged her in closer and eased them both down to sit on the sand.   
This looked to be a long session, he could tell she needed to cry herself   
out. Until she was through and calmer what she really needed from him was   
just to be held.  
  
"All my friends got to go somewhere and have fun. I was stuck at home by   
myself getting bigger and bigger. They're going to laugh at me at school.   
I look like a cow. All these women keep telling me all these horrible   
stories about how hard and awful it was when they had babies," she cried.  
  
"It's okay. It will be all right," he soothed, stroking her back.  
  
"No, it won't! I never even got to be a normal teenager at all with   
Sailor Moon and all and now I have to be the Mom! I can't do it. I'm   
scared of having babies. I'm afraid I'll screw up and ruin their lives   
like I do so many things. It won't be like Rini, she was a pain but she   
was older and could talk and understand me. There will be two little   
bitty helpless babies. I don't know what to do," Serena sobbed.  
  
Darien rocked her; he could do nothing else. He had no idea at all how to   
'fix' this. "Haven't you talked to any friends with kids?" he asked.   
  
"You know all my friends. None of them know any of this stuff," she   
answered.  
  
"Could you talk to your Mom?" he asked desperately. Serena looked like   
she was going to start the wailing again.   
  
"She wouldn't understand. She's old. How can she remember what any of it   
was like?" she sniffled.  
  
"What about one of Andrew's sisters? Maybe one of them could tell you   
what it's really like without trying to scare you. Who are these women   
who tell you all this stuff anyway?" he asked.  
  
"It could be anybody. The women in the doctor's waiting room, in line at   
the supermarket, at the mall, they all just come up to me and start asking   
me questions and telling me their horrible stories," she explained.  
  
Darien sighed. "I'll be with you. I know most of this falls on you right   
now, and it will when they're little too. I don't know much about little   
kids either, except what I've read in books. You know I never got to be a   
kid much myself. I'm scared sometimes too." He was getting depressed   
himself.  
  
Serena said, "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. You needed to cry. You can talk to me you know. If you   
tell me you just want me to listen, I'll try not to jump right in and try   
to 'fix' it," he offered.  
  
Serena giggled, "You do that! I didn't think you realized it." Sobering,   
"I've never even seen a baby born except those awful films in health   
class. You have though."  
  
Darien squirmed a little, "Well yeah, we had to observe several deliveries   
in school. I assisted with a few more in the paramedic training I took   
over the last two summers for work. I even had to deliver a couple when   
it was too late for the ambulance to make it to the hospital. You never   
really seemed to want to talk about this before. You always changed the   
subject and would wander off when I tried to ask you about it or what you   
wanted to do for the delivery."  
  
"It made me nervous even to think about it. I was embarrassed I don't   
know anything. I never even read the books you and the doctor gave me,"   
she finally admitted and started crying again.  
While Serena continued to cry, Darien tried to think of something to say   
without making her more upset, even though his first response was to want   
to yell at her. He was getting a little better at controlling his urge   
toward sarcasm and cutting remarks. "It's really not horrible or awful   
like those women said. But I won't lie, parts of it do seem pretty   
painful and some stuff just looks gross. But it's really cool when   
they're done; everybody is so happy and excited. And cesarean babies even   
change color from kind of bluish to pinkish." He enthusiastically began   
to describe that procedure.  
  
"Okay that's enough, I don't think I want to know any more about that,"   
Serena protested looking slightly nauseous.  
  
Noticing Serena shiver, Darien said, "Why don't we go back? It's getting   
a little chilly. I'll help you up." He offered her his hand.   
  
Not seeing Serena's evil look, he started to pull her up, when she let go.   
He tumbled backwards, landing awkwardly on his rear. Her peals of   
laughter rang out, "Oh you looked so surprised. That was so funny."  
  
"Funny is it?" he mock growled and lunged toward her, all fingers   
extended. He tickled her until she squealed and begged for mercy. Serena   
tried retaliating but he refused to laugh or even smile. "Oh why can't   
you be as ticklish as I am. You're no fun. Now I'm all sandy and my hair   
is all dirty too," she complained.  
  
"I could carry you out into the surf and dunk you so you could wash off.   
It is kind of cold though," Darien offered 'helpfully'.   
  
"I'll pass. I get the first shower though," she called.  
  
Darien grinned, "Don't you want to share?"  
  
"No!" Serena answered resolutely as she stomped back toward their beach   
house.  
  
She stifled giggles as she heard him call plaintively after her, "Don't   
you want me? You don't love me any more." A sound like a whimpering   
puppy followed her all the way back to the beach house.  
  
Serena was wrapped in a warm terry robe and toweling her hair dry in front   
of the small fireplace in the lounge area. "Where are all the towels?"   
yelled Darien from the bathroom.   
  
"There was a pile on the counter," she called back to him. "Oops, I think   
I have them all."  
  
"I think you did that on purpose," he said as came over to retrieve one   
for himself, stopping to flick water on Serena in retaliation for stealing   
all the towels. "Do you want me to brush your hair?" Darien asked as he   
finished drying his own.  
  
"Sure. Um, don't you want a robe or some shorts or something?" she asked,   
turning to look at him curiously and continuing to regard him with   
interest.  
  
"Naw, I like that look in your eyes. Besides you haven't been paying much   
attention to me that way lately. Did your doctor say anything about   
having to stop, ah you know . . .? Or maybe you just don't feel like it,   
I mean that's okay, if that's what you want," Darien continued awkwardly.  
  
"She said there's no reason I can't do what I feel like, just not to put   
any weight on my stomach, or get too wild," Serena answered. She blushed   
as she said uncertainly, "I thought maybe with the way I look now you   
wouldn't anything to do with me."  
  
Darien laughed, "Darling, you should know me better than that by now.   
I'll love you through thick or thin." He took away her hairbrush and   
tossed it aside, pulled the robe back off her shoulders and dropped it on   
the floor, no longer needed. 


	13. Part 13

All My Brothers – Part 13  
By: Reba Jean, April 13, 2002  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG-13   
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for   
monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the   
readers.   
  
Themes: Proverbs 19:19, "A hot-tempered man must pay the penalty; if   
you rescue him, you will have to do it again."  
  
"You must control your temper." Belle in Beauty and the Beast  
  
Proverbs 19:11, "A man's wisdom gives him patience; it is to his glory   
to overlook an offense."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls were gathered for a senshi meeting after school at the little   
teahouse on the temple property. Serena flopped down on a pile of   
cushions as soon as she arrived, out of breath from just the small hill   
on the way to the building. Ami, Mina, and Lita stared at her as she   
struggled to catch her breath. "Wow, you were right, Rei. She is   
absolutely humongous!" observed Lita.  
  
Ami sniffed, "That wasn't a very tactful to put it, Lita."  
  
Mina commented, "the Mother Goddess."  
  
"What?" chimed in Lita and Serena.  
  
"Prehistoric statues and images of huge pregnant women found across   
Eurasia," Ami began to lecture.  
  
"If you are just going to pick on me, I'm leaving. I didn't come here   
to be insulted," said Serena, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Oh no, those people worshiped those figures," said Ami.  
  
"Yeah, she means you look like a goddess," lied Mina.  
  
"Well I guess I'll stay for a while," conceded Serena.  
  
"How come we didn't see you at school yesterday? I made a special   
lunch," asked Lita.  
  
"Darien made me leave right after class so he could drop me off for my   
doctor's appointment before he had to go to his afternoon lab," Serena   
explained. "I really wanted to see your cooking Lita, I mean see all   
of you," she added. They laughed at her poor comeback.  
  
"How come Cape Boy didn't come to the meeting today?" asked Rei.  
  
"He's working evening shift at the hospital on Tuesday and Thursday   
this semester," Serena answered.  
  
"I thought he had that computer job most days," Ami commented.  
  
"No, just on Saturday's this term. He's got labs MWF so that was the   
only day left," Serena added.  
  
"So you're by yourself again most of the time," commented Mina.  
  
"Yeah, the story of my life these days," mused Serena sadly. "I   
actually miss going to school everyday," she admitted. "To go see my   
friends, of course," she added hastily, lest they get the wrong   
impression.  
  
"So what classes and schedule did you end up with?" asked Ami.  
  
"I'm taking: poetry and calligraphy, medieval history, math for   
business and finance, economics, and health and nutrition. Class is 9-  
11 a.m. MWF, but Darien drops me off at 8 a.m. so he can get to his   
8:30 a.m." she whined. "You'll never believe who my teacher was   
supposed to be."  
  
Rei commented, "That doesn't sound like the home ec track, more like   
liberal arts. Aren't those classes a little 'intellectual' for you?"  
  
"Oh, you're so mean. I like poetry and it sounded easier than grammar   
and composition. Kings, queens, castles, samurai, and that stuff have   
got to be more interesting than modern wars. And why on earth would I   
want to take trigonometry and calculus? Isn't business math easier,   
Ami?" asked Serena.  
  
"Well probably. But don't you know that they use calculus in business   
and also probability and statistics?" lectured Ami.  
  
"Not problems and sadistics too!" moaned Serena. "So that's why Darien   
laughed when I told him what I took."  
  
"So who's your teacher?" asked Lita.  
  
"Well after I went to the cafeteria and ate breakfast again since I got   
there so early, I went over to the counseling office where the tutors   
work. I was like 15 minutes early, so I was just drawing on the board;   
there was nothing else to do. When she saw me there, her first words   
were, "I've died and gone to hell! They're trying to drive me crazy!"   
She started crying, ran out of the room, and slammed the door," Serena   
began her convoluted story.  
  
"WHO WAS IT?" yelled the girls.  
  
"Well I sat around for another half hour and did my nails, when Mr.   
Bakasama came in. He gave me my books, told me to read the first   
chapter in each, and that I could go for the day. My new teacher would   
start with me on Wednesday. So I don't know this new guy, Mr.   
Kazebaggu."  
  
"Who was the first one?" yelled Lita menacingly.  
  
"Oh that? It was Ms. Haruna. Later, I heard the counselors saying she   
had requested to transfer to the kindergarten class at the elementary   
school, where at least the students act their ages. Like how   
insulting!" Serena complained.  
  
"Oh my goddess, that is so funny! Now you'll be known forever as the   
one who finally broke Haruna," laughed Mina.  
  
"And I was even early. I was going to be nice this year," whined   
Serena.  
  
Rei grinned, "I think I know your teacher; if he's the same one who   
used to teach at my school. He's like a thousand years old and really   
grumpy and prissy. Everyone has to be on time and he wants everything   
'just-so', neat and orderly. Your paper can be absolute garbage, but   
if your handwriting is neat and pretty you can still get a good grade.   
'Old Wind Bag' was always dusting and cleaning and lecturing on proper   
behavior. The hardest of all was having to laugh at his lame jokes."  
  
Ami put in thoughtfully, "Actually if you play it right; you may get   
along fine with him. He sounds like an older combination of Darien and   
Andrew."  
  
"Did you just insult my guy?" asked Serena and Mina simultaneously.  
  
Lita jumped in first to begin the interrogation. "Hey, Mina. What's   
this 'my guy' stuff? Spill it, girl."  
  
Mina grinned, "Andrew and I have been seeing each other some this   
summer. He even came to the movie set on location in Hawaii where we   
were filming."  
  
Rei crowded in and added, "We want ALL the dirt. Now." Serena and Ami   
hovered behind Lita and Rei, just as curious.  
  
"That's really all there is. He came down for a week and we went and   
did all the tourist stuff on the island, you know. He stayed at our   
suite," Mina answered.  
  
"Woo hoo," chimed in Serena.  
  
"So you two are, you know, doing stuff?" asked Ami.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that," Mina denied.  
  
"Well if he stayed with you?" questioned Serena.  
  
"He stayed with me and my Mom. She and I shared a room. He got the   
couch," Mina protested.  
  
"So you guys didn't do anything?" asked Lita sounding disappointed.  
  
"No, nothing. I don't plan to either. I don't want any unexpected   
surprises," Mina replied, glancing at Serena.  
  
Serena retorted somewhat annoyed, "I resemble that remark. I mean I   
resent that remark. Ugh, now I sound like Mina." She finished weakly.   
The other girls laughed; the two blondes were a lot alike in more than   
looks.  
  
Serena asked, "So Ami and Lita, what was your vacation like?"  
  
Ami put in, "I spent my vacation the way I usually do, at the pre-  
college math and science workshop. This year Greg and I went to the   
one in Kyoto. It was very interesting and informative. I think it   
will help us improve our scores on the national exams again. The   
company guarantees an increase of at least 30 points. Would you like   
to hear more about what we studied?"  
  
"Uh no, I think I get the idea. Where were you Lita?" Serena   
continued.  
  
Rei, Mina, and Ami all looked at her expectantly as well. Lita hadn't   
said anything about going anywhere to anyone. "You'll never believe   
it. You know that cooking contest that the Culinary Institute sponsors   
here in Tokyo, that I enter every year. Well this time I got one of   
the scholarships for the three week summer session at the Cordon Bleu   
school in Paris."  
  
Mina squealed, "No way! You went to Paris and you didn't tell ANY of   
us?"  
  
"Traitor!" yelled Rei.  
  
"What a wonderful learning opportunity for you," said Ami.  
  
"You didn't have to speak French for class did you?" asked Serena,   
thinking that would not be fun at all.  
  
"Did you go shopping and buy lots of new clothes?" asked Mina.  
  
"Yeah, you've got to show us all of them," added Serena.  
  
"Whoa, too many questions. It was lots of fun. I learned lots of new   
recipes. They took us on two days of guided tours, so I saw almost   
everything. I had saved about 25,000 yen, so I got to buy a few   
outfits," Lita explained.  
  
Fixated on the comment about new recipes, Serena asked, "So when do we   
get to eat all the new stuff you know how to make now? Do you have any   
food made to try yet?"  
  
"Serena! You're always thinking about food," sniped Rei. She made a   
large spreading motion with her hands. The other girls giggled.  
  
Ami commented, "If the food is as good as the reputation of the school,   
we may all put on a few kilos, not just Serena."  
  
Lita brought out a magazine and flipped it open, a sly expression on   
her face. "I bought a copy of this teen magazine in Paris; the people   
in this ad sure look familiar, Serena." A dark haired man in swim   
trunks was looking entreatingly at a blonde girl and pulling her toward   
him. In a second picture was a very pregnant girl with tears running   
down her face. She was watching the man walk off in the middle of a   
group of bikini clad models with his arms around the ones on either   
side of him.  
  
Rei's face lit up as well. She razzed, "I saw that in a magazine I was   
flipping through at the news stand last week. I thought you said you   
gave up embarrassing ads, Serena. I mean do you really want everybody   
at school to call you the 'I didn't say no' girl?"  
  
"I have on all my clothes; and it paid good money," Serena protested.  
  
"Well you sure haven't been doing a very good job of making that man of   
yours keep his clothes on. I don't care how much he complains; I think   
he likes all the attention he gets from the girls," needled Lita.  
  
"He's dressed," Serena said. "Well he has a swim suit on anyway. We   
ran into Haruka and Michiru and they were teasing me about it. Haruka   
asked Darien if it really wasn't the attention from the guys that he   
likes. It's a good thing she's so fast. He almost caught her that   
time."  
  
Ami sighed, "You guys are always good for a few laughs. I hope that   
doesn't change too much."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Early one morning, later in September, a loud 'Thwap' resounded through   
the bedroom. "Ow, why did ya do that?" complained Darien as he grabbed   
the pillow that bashed his head.  
  
"You wouldn't listen. You just rolled over and groaned," Serena   
whined.  
  
Darien came awake instantly. "Oh no. It's not TIME, is it? It's too   
early."  
  
"No, don't be ridiculous. I'm hungry. Go get me some picked eels and   
salted plum candies, right now," Serena ordered.  
  
"But it's only 5a.m. The market isn't open yet," Darien protested.  
  
"I don't care. I want them now," Serena shoved him out of bed onto the   
floor. Darien just lay there for a moment and groaned. He had heard   
about cravings but he hadn't really believed it. So far all she had   
done was to double the amount of ice cream and chocolate she ate.   
  
Grumbling under his breath, Darien dragged himself up off the floor and   
moved over to the balcony door. He transformed to Tuxedo Mask and   
opened the door to leave. "I'll try the fish market in the warehouse   
district. They should be open by now," he called back. There was no   
answer. Tuxedo Mask slipped quietly back into the bedroom. Serena was   
burrowed under the blankets, asleep again.  
  
Tuxedo Mask exited through the balcony doors and leaped from building   
to building through the shadows. The super hero was on a mission. He   
dare not return until his quest was done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was foraging in the refrigerator for something to eat. She had   
finally awakened at 1 p.m. from hunger. The phone rang again; the damn   
thing had been ringing every thirty minutes or so and disrupting her   
morning beauty sleep. This time she heard a forlorn voice, "Honey,   
please pick up this time. It's Darien."  
  
Serena thought a moment. He had left early that morning and had not   
returned. She finally picked up the phone, "Where are my pickled eels   
and plum candy?" she asked agrivatedly.  
  
"I had them but the cops have probably eaten them by now. Please don't   
hang up. Listen carefully. I need you to collect 150,000 yen in cash   
and bring it down to the warehouse district police substation," Darien   
instructed her.  
  
"I don't have that much cash and the bank is closed today. Why do you   
need it anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I have to pay some fines to get out of jail. Do you remember that   
ticket I got the time you were in the hospital? The one they never   
sent the bill for? It went to the wrong place; I missed going to   
court, and they were arresting everyone this week with warrants for   
traffic tickets. I kinda got thrown in solitary for a fight in the   
common cell too. That's an extra fine. Please come get me out; it   
reminds me too much of Beryl's dungeon," he begged. "Bring some jeans   
and tennis shoes too," he added.  
  
"What?" she couldn't figure the last part out.  
  
"I changed back to normal when I went to the store to get your stuff   
and didn't notice what I was wearing. The store clerk called the cops   
and then took a long time selling me the stuff until the cops came.   
They ran a check for warrants and found the traffic ticket. The girl   
thought I was some kind of pervert or something, I guess," he whined.  
  
"Why on earth would she want you arrested?" Serena inquired.  
  
"I was only wearing a tee shirt, those Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask   
pajama bottoms that look like boxer shorts, and your pink fuzzy bunny   
slippers," Darien admitted. He could hear Serena's and Luna's loud   
laughter even with the phone held away from his ear to dampen her   
screeching.  
  
"Maybe the girls have some cash. Mom would loan me some money too,"   
Serena told Darien after she was through laughing.   
  
It was a long, long day in the district jail. Darien was tired of   
sitting, tired of pacing, tired of thinking, and very, very tired of   
waiting. He wondered if she would ever come get him. He heard   
catcalls further down the row of cells, "Lookie there. It's the 'I   
didn't say no' girl. Hey baby, after you drop the litter, you can   
forget to say no to me too." His rescuer was on the way.  
  
The guard accompanying Serena stopped outside Darien's cell. "Is this   
the guy?" he asked her.   
  
Darien saw Serena's face peering in the slot. The panel slid shut   
again, but not before he heard her laughter and reply that it was her   
husband. The door opened and the guard tossed in a pair of jeans and   
some shoes. As Darien looked up, he saw Serena's father standing   
behind her glowering at him. Darien dressed as quickly as he could and   
followed them down the row, apologizing profusely to her stone-faced   
father.   
  
There were more catcalls and comments accompanying their exit. "Bye,   
Bunny Boy. Come back and visit us."   
  
"Hey Buns, come show us some more ass!"   
  
Last was an even more excited exclamation, "That's not the 'I didn't   
say no' girl; it's Legs! The one on the poster with Bun Boy!" Darien   
cringed; he hoped her father hadn't picked up on that one too.  
  
Serena prattled, "All I could raise was 50,000 yen. I borrowed from   
all the girls and pawned the black pearl set you gave me for my   
birthday. I want it back. I called my parent's house, but Mom was out   
and Dad answered the phone. He gave me the rest of the money. He   
wants interest though." Mr. Tsukino maintained an icy silence the   
whole way out to his car.  
  
"What did they mean by Bunny Boy and Legs?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien reddened and glanced over at Mr. Tsukino, he was gripping the   
steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. His angry aura was   
almost visible. "Apparently someone made a poster out of that   
compromising photo of us that Sammy sold to Gossipbyters. Some long-  
term inmate put it on the jail cell wall. He grimaced in remembrance.   
That's why I got in a couple of fights. You don't want to know what   
they wanted to do to me!"  
  
Serena giggled, "My poor baby is just too popular for his own good."  
  
"Hey, I never did get my pickled eels and plum candy." Serena shifted   
her attention to her father. "Daddy, can you please stop by the market   
and get me some?" she whined. "I'm sooo hungry!" 


	14. Part 14 - Double Delivery

All My Brothers – Part 14 – Double Delivery  
By: Reba Jean, May 11, 2002  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG-13   
Genre: Romance/comedy  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for   
monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the   
readers.   
  
Happy Mother's Day! This is dedicated to the memory of my mother Jane,   
who loved to read romance novels. I hope she would have enjoyed this   
story.  
  
Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review or email me   
about this story.   
  
Lady of Flame, Marni, Ken-chan, The Firefaery, Sirena Farren, Moon   
Princess, NetteStar, Sailor Debbie, Lady Serenity Moon, Writer Chick,   
Sailor C, Isabella, Kate, Uasko, sailoronymoon, Mairz87, Moonie54,   
Serena the moon princess, Star, Puck, Seria, Usagi usako chiba,   
Firegirl, Smily, Tifani Ferisu, Animelover28, Moonie chef, Chibi Halo,   
DannigirlSOS, Lunakitty, Booker23de, Rachel, Charllotte aka charlie,   
Stardust, Lazzykane, Stephiroth, MG, Leypau, Alicia, Baobbin,   
Love91311, Yellow Dahlia, rdngbl17, Shivonne Mckissie, Hilary,   
Vladylightning, Kawaii Ryu, Bejiin, David & Misty, Neomoon Princess,   
Sellenity00000, Prowess  
  
I really appreciated your comments. If I have left off anyone, sorry   
but a nasty email virus ate my laptop a few weeks back and all my   
mailing lists were deleted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part 14 - Double Delivery  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena and Darien stopped at the receptionist's desk at the Tokyo   
Production Co. offices. "We're here for an appointment with Mr. Starr;   
our agent said she would meet us here," Serena told the company   
hostess. Darien had spotted Jenai Rien entering right behind them.   
The hostess escorted them to the office on the eleventh floor. Jenai   
Rien introduced the pair to the film company personnel manager.  
  
"We wanted to discuss possible roles in one of our upcoming projects   
next summer." With a sideways look at Serena, Mr. Starr smiled, "For   
once I'm glad there was a delay in our production schedule. I wouldn't   
have been able to go with my first choice for the female lead."  
  
By now their curiosity was aroused. Serena bit, "What show did you   
have in mind?"  
  
Mr. Starr regarded her slyly, "We want both of you for the leads in a   
continuation of the Sailor V story set here in Tokyo that includes our   
own Sailor senshi. It will be accompanied by a manga series based on   
the movie and associated promotional items. We plan on filming it   
locally here in town next summer. The lead roles are filled except for   
Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and Sailor Venus. Do you think you might be   
interested?"   
  
A loud shrill squeal from Serena confirmed her interest. Darien's wry   
smile at Serena's reaction was his only comment. "I take it you're   
interested," Mr. Starr commented.   
  
Darien answered, "In the concept, yes. Of course our agent and I will   
want to review the details."  
  
Serena had another question, "Did you know that the actress who played   
Sailor V in the original movie lives here in town? And she's one of my   
best friends?"   
  
Mr. Starr smiled at her comment, "Of course, that was one of the things   
that made the concept so intriguing."  
  
Darien asked, "What made you think of us?"  
  
"Well actually, my secretary saw something in one of the gossip papers   
that caught her eye and she brought it to my attention." He pulled the   
familiar issue of Gossipbyters out of a file.  
  
Darien groaned, "Not that again! Well at least some good came out of   
that stupid, embarrassing thing."  
  
Mr. Starr commented, "I really liked the way you two looked in the   
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask costumes. You could double for the real   
thing."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena hugged Darien. "Since I haven't been fighting with you guys   
these last few months, I've missed my masked man. Do Tuxedo Mask for   
me."  
  
Darien grinned and answered, "Your wish is my command, Princess," as he   
transformed. Bowing and handing her a red rose, he said, "At your   
service, Your Highness."  
  
Looking speculatively at her, he asked, "Can you still do Sailor Moon?"  
  
"I don't know. It takes a lot of energy. It would be interesting to   
see what happens," she answered. She chanted the transformation   
sequence and the lights began swirling around her. It was apparent   
from the beginning that something was awry.  
  
'Tuxedo Mask' began laughing so hard he fell off the arm of the couch   
where he was perched and onto the floor. He sputtered, "A watermelon   
with legs, a potato on toothpicks, its . . . Sailor Muumuu!"  
  
Serena gasped, "Something's wrong! It isn't stable, I feel really   
dizzy." She continued to swirl in the cloud of lights. When she   
finally came to a stop, it wasn't Sailor Moon that faced Tuxedo Mask,   
but the form of Princess Serenity. Still hugely pregnant however.   
  
Her face taking on a hurt look, Serenity said, "That wasn't very nice   
calling me Sailor Muu-Muu you know."  
  
"But you should have seen yourself, it was hilarious," he protested.   
Realizing he was on her sh_t list big time and had better attempt a   
return to her good graces, Tuxedo Mask tried to think of a good   
recovery. His usual quick wit didn't seem to be working. He couldn't   
even think up an appropriate haiku. "Well you look .. uh .. really   
pretty now," he uttered lamely.  
  
"I'm still mad at you," Serenity retorted. "You're not going to get   
off that easy. Well, you've given me an idea for my Halloween costume   
any way. I'll be Sailor Muu-Muu," she told him.  
  
"Why do you need a costume? Aren't you a little old to go trick or   
treating?" needled Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"For your information, it's for a good cause. Ami does volunteer work   
at a daycare center for poor children and she volunteered the senshi to   
take them trick or treating. I am their leader after all," Serenity   
replied.  
  
"They're not going transformed are they?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, no. The girls are just going to make costumes that look like   
their fukus. As punishment, you can help me make mine. And maybe you   
should come too. You can be Tuxedo Dork," she added slyly.  
  
"Not me, Muu-Muu. I have to work at the hospital that night. They   
always get a lot of extra people coming in on Halloween, plus it's a   
full moon too."  
  
"Well I have something else in mind for you now, Tuxedo Mask," Princess   
Serenity commented cryptically. Her expression was mischievous, if not   
down right evil. Her scepter appeared in her hand and she pointed it   
at Tuxedo Mask. A glowing silver fog surrounded him and he floated up   
into the air. A small squawk accompanied the frantic expression   
visible even through his mask. Serenity gestured with the wand toward   
the other room and the suspended Tuxedo Mask floated into the bedroom.   
Leaving him suspended in mid-air, Princess Serenity followed. Another   
wave of her wand and his clothes disappeared.  
  
An outraged "What!" accompanied the thump as she allowed his suspended   
form to drop to the bed. "I think you can figure it out," Serena   
answered smugly.  
  
Darien laughed, "I know you've been too uncomfortable and haven't felt   
like that lately, but I'm afraid you've waited too long Princess. I   
don't think I should be 'knocking on the door' this close to your due   
date."  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked.  
  
"To put it bluntly, I shouldn't be banging on your cervix," he   
answered.  
  
"Well, you're a smart man, I'm sure your devious mind can think of some   
other way to please me," a somewhat irritated Princess retorted.  
  
Darien regarded her slyly, "Anything that causes you to climax has a   
slight possibility of inducing labor. I don't think you want that,   
baby."  
  
Serena stomped her foot in frustration at the aggravating man posing   
nude before her on their bed. "I don't care. I'm tired of being   
pregnant anyway. I want to you do something I like..." she ordered   
finally.  
  
A bit later, Serena was practically purring. Feeling like   
reciprocating the favor she murmured, "Why don't you curl around so I   
can reach you too. You know I like to see how you respond; you're my   
favorite toy."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ami, how much farther do we have to go? My feet hurt, my back is   
killing me, and these silly babies won't quit pushing and shoving each   
other," Serena whined.  
  
Mina clapped, "Come on kids, just three more houses and we're done.   
Who has the most candy?"   
  
One of the little boys pointed to Serena and said, "Sailor Muu-Muu   
does. She took a piece away from us at each house and said it was the   
Sailor chocolate tax. What's a tax?"  
  
Rei glowered at Serena, "You should be ashamed of yourself, taking   
candy away from little kids."  
  
Sputtering, Serena laughed, "I was just kidding. I was going to give   
it back when we got them back to the Halloween party."  
  
Rei said, "Yeah, right and I'm Queen of the Universe."  
  
Serena looked down guiltily. "Well just take it and hold it yourself   
if you don't believe me." She handed Rei her extra bag of candy and   
stuck out her tongue at Rei.  
  
Lita was helping a couple of the little girls adjust their long   
dresses. As all the children ran up to the next house she stood back   
watching. "You know Ami, I didn't really want to do this but it has   
turned out to be a lot of fun. You're really good with these kids.   
I've enjoyed seeing them have so much fun."  
  
One of the little boys held back and just stood there staring   
quizzically at the girls. "What?" asked Rei.   
  
The boy folded his arms and said, "I still don't believe you're Sailor   
senshi. There isn't any Sailor Muu-Muu anyway. She's too fat to be   
Sailor Moon."  
  
Ami looked down at him and shrugged. "You're right. You've guessed   
our secret. These are really just Halloween costumes. But did you know   
some of us are movie stars?"  
  
"No way," he answered disbelievingly.  
  
Ami continued, "Sailor Venus played the original Sailor V and she's   
going to be Sailor Venus in the new movie they are going to make next   
summer. I bet you hadn't heard about that yet. It's supposed to be a   
big secret, the movie people told us."  
  
Lita came over and joined the conversation. "I'm in the movie too. I   
play the chef at the restaurant where they always have the Sailor   
meetings. Rei, Sailor Mars over there, helped write some of the songs   
for the movie and if you listen carefully you can hear her when they   
sing the first one. Ami here, Sailor Mercury is what they call the   
technical advisor. She tells them what they are doing wrong with the   
costumes or attacks or whatever."  
  
By this time the other children had returned and were listening to the   
story Lita was telling. The smallest girl asked, "But who plays Sailor   
Moon and Tuxedo Mask." Mina laughed and pointed at Serena who was   
busily devouring her candy. "Sailor Muu-Muu over there is going to   
play Sailor Moon. Her husband is going to be Tuxedo Mask."  
  
The skeptical little boy commented again, "She's too fat to be Sailor   
Moon and where is Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Serena answered him, "I am too Sailor Moon and I'm not fat! Darien is   
working at the hospital today and he couldn't come. He's almost a   
doctor."  
  
"Are too fat!" taunted the little boy.  
  
Serena waddled over and bent down and said loudly, "I'm not fat!" An   
uncertain expression flitted across her face. "Ami, I feel weird all   
of a sudden."  
  
The little boy started laughing hysterically and pointed at Serena.   
"Look at Sailor Muu-Muu. She's peeing all over the sidewalk!" At this   
all the children and the girls turned to stare at Serena and started   
laughing.  
  
Ami held up her hand. "Mina, can you take these kids back to the party   
alone? Lita and Rei, you two need to go 'change' and come back and   
help get Serena to the hospital. It's started."  
  
Serena looked frightened all of a sudden and opened her mouth to start   
wailing. "Nooooo! It's too soon. I want to go home. I want my   
Mommy." She doubled over and grabbed her belly. "I'm gonna kill   
Darien," she growled as she straightened up, gasping.  
  
Ami said soothingly, "It will be all right. Rei and Lita can carry you   
if you can't walk. We'll transform and get you there in plenty of   
time."  
  
Serena moaned, "My back is killing me; who stuck a knife in it?"  
  
Ami looked at her questioningly, "Serena how long has your back been   
hurting? And does it stay the same or get worse and better? And   
didn't you say earlier the babies were kicking and pushing and moving a   
lot?"  
  
Serena answered, "My back has been hurting off and on for the past two   
days. It started getting really bad this morning. I hoped all the   
walking would make it feel better. And the babies have really been   
moving around a lot today and part of yesterday. Why?"  
  
Rei looked at Serena astonishedly, "Meatball Head, you idiot, you've   
been in labor for the past two days. Didn't you tell Darien any of   
this?"   
  
Ami agreed, "She's right Serena."  
  
"How should I know. I haven't done this before," complained Serena.   
"I haven't had any cramps until now. I've been complaining about my   
back for a couple of months. Darien usually does acupressure on it and   
then it feels better for a while. I didn't know this was any   
different."  
  
Sailor Muu-Muu arrived at the hospital emergency room moaning and   
complaining, as Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter supported her in a   
fireman's carry. Ami in her Sailor Mercury costume brought up the   
rear. Sailor Mars explained that they had found Serena out trick or   
treating with some children and decided to help her get to the hospital   
as their 'good deed for the day'. Ami hastily called Serena's doctor   
and attempted to page Darien. The labor and deliver ward was filling   
rapidly and he was swamped with work. The girls transformed back and   
accompanied Serena to her room. They were not the only people to   
arrive at the hospital that night in costume. A number of staff were   
also strangely dressed; their staff parties were interrupted by the   
steady in-flow of patients as well.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The nurse's aide poked her head inside the delivery suite and asked,   
"Sorry to bother you again. Could Mr. Chiba take a look at the woman in   
room next door and see how far along she is? The doctor on this wing   
can't get to her for at least another hour or so and all the L & D   
nurse practitioners are tied up."  
  
Serena protested, "You can't leave me now!"  
  
"Honey bunny, it will only be a few minutes. I'm still 'on call' until   
my shift is over. Your mom is right here. You've got at least half an   
hour before transition is over," Darien said as he started for the   
door.  
  
"You can't look at some strange woman down 'there'!" she protested.  
  
"It's just part of my job. It's no different for me than for Ami or   
her mom. You remember when I told you last week about stopping the   
ambulance on the side of the freeway. I delivered a baby then and you   
thought it was great." Darien rattled on.  
  
Ikuko shook her head, "You just don't get it, do you? Men!"  
  
"But I can't yell and cuss at you if you're not in here when it hurts,"   
whined Serena.  
  
"I knew it. That's the real reason!" Darien winked at her mother as he   
slipped out the door.  
  
"Hi, how are you doing? I'm Darien. They asked me to check on you,"   
Darien said as he looked at the chart the nurse's aide handed to him.   
  
"Where's my doctor? He should be here by now," Mei asked.  
  
"There's a horrible traffic jam. He's stuck there. Tonight has been a   
zoo all over town. It's Halloween and a full moon. The wards here at   
the hospital are all full. There's a couple of unfortunate women out   
in the hall that they just put screens around. You came in early   
enough so at least you got a room. Let's see, four centimeters, it   
will be a while. Do you have any family or friends who can wait here   
with you?" he asked.  
  
"No, doctor. My husband and family are out of town and my friend is   
keeping my other two kids," She gasped out as she panted between   
contractions.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm not a doctor yet. I'm just a third year medical   
student. But I'm a paramedic so I have delivered lots [exaggerating a   
bit here, aren't we] of babies. My wife is in the room next door.   
We're having twins," he added with a goofy grin. His expression became   
more serious. "No woman should have to wait through this all alone.   
Would you like me to ask my friend Ami to come sit with you? She is   
studying to be a doctor like her mom. I think you two would like each   
other."  
  
Mei nodded. It was lonely this time, with the aide just looking in   
occasionally.  
  
Rei poked her head in the door. "Darien get your butt back in there if   
you want to deliver the first baby. He's already crowning and Serena   
is threatening to climb off the table and come drag you back herself."  
  
"I don't believe it happened that fast! Rei would you stay here with   
Mei until the nurse comes back, she doesn't have anyone here." Adding,   
"Rei is a priestess, she should be good at helping you with your   
breathing and focus trance." Darien bounced out the door.  
  
"You don't have to stay if you want to be with your friend," Mei said.  
  
"No problem. It's only supposed to be family in there anyway right   
now," Rei answered.  
  
"That guy sure chattered a lot. Most doctors are in and out as fast as   
they can be."  
  
"Darien is a chatterbox? That's a switch. I guess he's hyper because   
he is so nervous," Rei commented.  
  
Next door, "OOOwwwaaahhh!"  
  
"Honey, you need to focus on pushing, not screaming. It just uses up   
the energy you need to push," Ikuko coached.  
  
Serena panted, she just could not seem to get her breath between   
contractions, which were coming so fast now. Darien walked in the room   
and over to her side. Serena grabbed his shirt and dragged him down.   
"Where were you? Why weren't you here?" she screamed at him. "They   
gave me a shot in my bottom. They lied and said it would stop the   
epeeseewhatamy from hurting. That mean nurse snipped me with a   
scissors! I FELT IT AND IT DID TOO HURT! AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"   
  
As another contraction began, she shifted her grip to his hands; it   
felt like she was trying to crush them. Serena dropped her barriers   
and let all that she was feeling flow toward Darien. It hit like the   
proverbial cement truck; his shields were down as he was linked to her.   
"Shit," gasped Darien. His knees sagged when the blast of raw pain hit   
his nervous system. It was like THAT? Her thought blast followed,   
"And the 'transition' was WORSE and YOU WEREN'T HERE, JERK!"  
  
"Push, just one or two more," her mother encouraged.  
  
The nurse tapped Darien, "If you want to play baby catcher, you need to   
get in place. It should be out the next good push."  
  
As Serena (and Darien) caught her breath, Darien managed to pry himself   
loose from her iron grip. He went to the door and called to Rei to   
come in. "Why don't you come in and hold her hands." He would need to   
remember to shield tightly when the next wave of pain hit, if he was to   
be of any use. Serena asked weakly, "Why did I say I didn't want any   
drugs? Why? Why? Why?" Directed to Darien, "You knew if I waited too   
long they wouldn't give me anesthesia, if I wanted it. WHY DIDN'T YOU   
TELL ME!"  
  
"Baby, we talked about that at least three times before today. I was   
at work when you came in; we were so swamped I couldn't leave my   
patients. By the time they let me come stay with you it was too late,"   
Darien protested. It didn't matter what he said; she wasn't listening   
by then, being otherwise occupied.  
  
With just a small cry, a startled exclamation at the freezing air   
really, their first born made his appearance. Darien snatched a   
flannel blanket from the nearby pile and swaddled the newborn after   
clamping and severing the cord. He held him close, refusing to pass   
him to the nurse for examination, cleaning and measurements as   
expected. "He says that he's cold," Darien exclaimed looking at Serena   
for confirmation. He moved over and handed the baby to her, "Here, I   
think he wants you to hold him."  
  
An expression of wonder crossed Serena's face as she cradled the infant   
on her chest. "He missed the sound of my heart beat; he's settling   
down now," she commented. The baby's blue eyes opened and he seemed to   
look at his mother and father briefly before squinting his eyes shut   
again at the bright lights. "I love you," they whispered to each   
other.  
  
Ikuko and Rei crowded in to get a closer look at the infant. "He's   
absolutely darling. I think he looks a little like Sammy did when he   
was first born. It's too bad Kenji is so squeamish; he's missing out   
on a lot," commented Ikuko.  
  
Rei said, "Lita, Mina, Kenji, and Sammy are all out in the waiting   
room. I left Ami with the woman next door. She seemed to catch on to   
the self-hypnosis techniques right away. She said it didn't hurt any   
more. Meatball Head, I told you that you should have practiced   
meditation techniques more often."  
  
Serena grimaced, "It's starting again. I hope this doesn't take as   
long. I'm already worn out." Ikuko took the baby and held him briefly   
before she gave him to the nurse to take his measurements and clean him   
off.  
  
Rei looked thoughtful for a moment, "Darien ought to be able to damp   
some of the pain and feed you some extra energy. Listen to the sound   
of my voice and I'll help you with the rapport through your link."  
  
Serena's labor to deliver the second born son proceeded rapidly. She   
was much more focused and at the same time more relaxed. Rei's   
guidance helped Darien to support her efforts. Serena's obstetrician   
finally finished in surgery and made an appearance at the same time as   
the second baby. Serena reached up and took him immediately. "He   
wants to be with his brother," she laughed and handed him back to   
Darien. "It's amazing to actually get a feeling of what someone so   
little wants."  
  
"They've inherited your telepathy with each other and will probably   
have the kind that often occurs between twins as well," commented Rei.  
  
"Do you want to repair the episiotomy?" the doctor asked Darien. "I   
don't usually let students do that sort of thing but I thought you   
might like to this time." She smiled as she teased Darien and Serena.  
  
"Uh no. I'll pass. I don't want to botch the job and never hear the   
end of it," he answered as he watched Serena's skeptical expression.  
  
The delivery room seemed crowded and busy as the doctor finished with   
Serena and examined the infants. The nurse washed, diapered, and   
performed the necessary tests under Darien's watchful eye. She placed   
the babies in the incubator to help them maintain a stable temperature   
for the next few hours. Serena, her mother, Rei, and Ami, who had come   
in as well, chattered quietly as everything was cleaned up and made   
ready to transfer to Serena's hospital room. The nurse asked Darien,   
"What names should I record for the two boys. Will the first one be a   
junior?"   
  
Darien hastily answered, "No, I don't want to do that. It could get   
too confusing. What do you think Serena?"  
  
Serena flashed a brilliant smile at him, "Let's go a little further   
back and use Endymion and Mamoru for first names."  
  
"We should use your family name for a middle name I think," Darien   
added.  
  
The doctor said that Kenji, Sammy, Lita and Mina could come in briefly.   
"We need to get Serena and the boys moved to a room shortly. It's   
still really busy tonight and I'm sure we'll need the delivery room,"   
she explained as she got ready to go on to the next patient.   
  
After everyone had a chance to congratulate Serena and Darien and get a   
good look at the two sleepy babies, the girls left for home and Sammy   
went to fetch some food from the cafeteria. Darien told Serena that he   
would help her walk to her room. Serena wrinkled her nose and sniffed   
the air around little Endymion whom she was holding. Ikuko had Mamoru   
and noticed the same aroma coming from him as well. She laughed, "I   
guess the saying that twins do everything together is true." Her eyes   
twinkled with mischief and she looked toward Serena, who nodded in   
agreement. Ikuko took Endymion from Serena and carried the two babies   
over to Kenji, who so far had just been standing around watching.   
Ikuko handed the boys to her husband and directed, "Kenji, you haven't   
had a chance to hold your grandsons yet. Take them while Darien and I   
help Serena to her room. And by the way, I think they've each made a   
present just for you."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End All My Brothers - Book I  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
